A moment in time
by RenSweets
Summary: Things had not gone as planned. With winter cup behind them new problems arise be it his own fear creating those problems or a real threat Kuroko did not know. It was up to those who had denied him and those who would always be by him to save the him for his own mind or maybe save him from the darkness that threatened to forever swallow the shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

 **Possible guy on guy pairing.**

 **Trigger warning for attack and abuse.**

 **The rating may go up as the story progresses.**

* * *

There is one moment of clarity before darkness takes you under. If you can remember that moment is a different matter all on its own. Everything becomes to focused, to bright and at times frightening. That one moment in time can haunt you for days and days. If you are one of the unlucky few it can haunt you for much longer.

I never thought winning the winter cup would end like this. I never dreamed winning against Akashi would end so bitterly. Nor did I know that the rest of the Generation of Miracle's would also feel the same way in some aspects. I had simply wanted to change my friends back to the way they had once been. I succeed of course they had changed like I had hoped but there was an underlining difference in how I wanted it to go.

Somehow I found myself staring up at those boys. The ones I had missed from so long ago but it wasn't because I was happy. I was in shock. Though I was struggling very much to not let it show on my face I was positive some of my emotions were leaking through.

"A... Akashi-Kun... I don't... I don't understand?" What had he just said to me? That he... No that wasn't right.

"Don't be so simple minded Tetsuya." Akashi's voice was seething with hate a tone I'd never heard from him before. He was normally so calm and well mannered. This Akashi, I knew nothing of him.

"But... you didn't really mean that did you?" I was trying very hard to not let my eyes drop to the ground. It showed weakness to look towards the ground when one was having a conversation of such importance.

"I never say anything I don't mean. You know this and I'm already tired of this conversation and looking at you."

I tried to hold it back the flinch that suddenly pushed my body back a few steps but they saw. They saw a moment of weakness and Akashi being the person he is he took it to his advantage.

"You were always to weak Tetsuya. I tried to giving you something good by showing you how to use your low presence to your advantage but you had to go and show off didn't you? Couldn't stand to be in our shadow anymore. You are selfish and I hate it. I hate you. Though I am thankful that you showed me I was being a cruel basketball player and I'll take that into account the next time I play, but that won't be with you. I will never play against you again. I lost to you, which is foolish all on its own, you the weakest link, the boy no one notices and over looks. I lost to someone so worthless it makes me want to vomit. You can't do anything without help and yet I lost to YOU!"

I could feel the tears running down my face but my arms they wouldn't move. They hung limply by my sides heavy from my tiredness from the match. A match I had played so hard at to get Akashi back and it meant nothing.

He hates me...

He hates me...

"A...Akashi-Kun."

"Enough Tetsu." Amoine snapped. He stood leaning against the wall looking bored as usual but to my great reliefe he wasn't looking at me with hate. While I stood staring over at Amoine, Akashi turned on his heels swiftly walking away. Getting farther and farther out of my reach. I'd had nightmares about this before. Being left behind and forgotten. Alone.

I stepped forward wanting to rush after him but my knees buckled. I was tired my head was throbbing.

Kise came rushing forward kneeling down in front of me his big golden eyes filled with worry.

"Are you okay Kurokochii?" I wanted to smile to reassure him but I just didn't have it in me. What Akashi said it hurt. Hurt like nothing ever hurt me before. Not when his parents decided there careers were more important then him. Not when they left me in that empty house all alone. He didn't want Akashi to leave him. He didn't.

"I'm fine." My voice; I made it as monotone as I could muster up. My arms though tired I forced an arm up using the sleeve of my jacket to wipe at my wet face.

"Well you beat us all, hope it was as satisfying as you had hoped." I jerked my head up once again shocked.

"Aomine-Kun?" What did he mean. I never did this to satisfy anything. I just wanted...

"No need to give me that look Baka. I don't hate you or anything just part of me understands a bit how Akashi is feeling. How your selfish act changed how we viewed things. No one can beat me but me. I said that a lot. I trusted that more than anything and you did it. You beat me. It's stupid really when the only thing you were ever really good at was passing. Though I did teach you how to shot, so I guess part of Akashi's anger should be towards me."

"I do have to say though. Now I really want to beat you again." Aomine didn't smile, no he simply looked me over once before pushing himself away from the wall and walking away. Again that nightmare came to mind. The people I wanted in my life walking away from me. Always out of my reach no matter what I do.

I looked up at Kise nervous. Was he too upset with losing to me?

Kise smiled down at me sadly not his normal bubbly self. It made my heart pound in my chest.

"Don't worry Kurokochii I'm sure once everything calms down those two will play with you again. Akashichii I'm sure he's just in shock. I'm sure he doesn't know how to loss."

Slowly my eyes drifted towards Murasakibara and Midorima. Murasakibara was lazily munching on his chips not really seeming to follow the conversation, though when he felt my eyes on him he glance up. He didn't say anything just simply ruffled my hair with his large hand and walked off. I didn't understand the gesture. Was it a farewell pat? Was he too leaving me? I didn't have the heart to ask though.

"I could care less if I play against you again or not but if we do ever play against one another I will win." With that he stomped off a pink rabbit plushy clinched in his taped up fingers.

"You know we will play again don't you Kurokochii? I'm not mad or anything. Okay I'm a bit frustrated that I lost to you and Kagamichii and right now the thought of playing against you again make my stomach turn but we will definitely play again."

I dropped my eyes towards the cold tile floor not caring anymore if it showed any type of weakness. There was no one to see now since Kise had already stood up and walked away as well. I didn't want to see it though. I didn't want to see him walk away too. He had annoyed me a lot. He was overly bubbly and loud but he... I though at least he would stay.

I don't know how long I sat there staring down at the floor but a rough annoyed voiced pulled me from my thoughts.

"Aw poor Tetsuya once again left behind by the Generation of Miracles. Then again shouldn't you know better by now? They don't care about small useless players like you."

"Haizaki-Kun not to be rude but I'm really not in the mood to deal with you."

"Did you really think I was giving you an option?" I stood slowly making sure to watch Haizaki very closely. He was to unpredictable. He couldn't be trusted.

"You polite dismissal really annoys me you know."

I watched him as he pushed away from the wall slowly making his way towards me his smile cocky. I was to tired for his nonsense so I turned my back to him uncaring of what he thought of it.

"Don't turn your back to me Baka!"

I don't really recall what happened next it was a mistake on my part to turn my back on someone as violent as Haizaki. Pain exploded behind my eyes as I tipped forward. The world became to bright to focused I could see the floor rushing towards my face. I could see every flake of god in the coloring of the tile floor. Amusing enough the color reminded me of Kise. Bright and shining.

I slammed into the ground hard knocking the air from my lungs instantly. I gasped for air, roughly rolling to my back to defined myself but it was useless. I had no energy to fight him. I was weak compared to him. Compared to them all.

The kick that landed on my chest made me cry out I was dimly aware of the sound of cracking. My lungs protested as I tried to breath past the pain.

"I will not be ignored by the likes of you!" Another kick one after the other landed with each word Haizaki spit out. Landing over and over again against my possibly broken ribs.

"Stupid worthless shadow. Always chasing after those miracle assholes. You were never one of them. You don't have the right to turn away from me!"

How long would the pain last before I"m swallowed into the darkness?

 _Akashi-Kun help me..._

* * *

"Eh... Akashichii... do you think maybe you were... um a bit to mean to Kurokochii?" I knew I could be making a fatal mistake asking this question but the look of pure devastation on Kurokochii's face when Akashichii walked away hurt. I had never seen Kuroko cry before. I've never seen so much emotion pass behind those powder blue eyes.

"Do you doubt what I said Ryota?" On reflex I dived behind Aomine hiding behind his brood back.

Aomine shoved at me annoyed. "Back of idiot... Though for once Akashi I have to agree with him."

Akashi stopped in his tracks turning back to look at his former team. What he was seeing I couldn't place Akashichii had always been hard to read.

"What do you have to say Shintaro?" Akashi asked voice currently void of all emotion.

"On this I have to agree as well Akashi." Those long pale taped up finger pushed up at his glasses. "He looked rather distraught with what you said... Not that I care either way. He beat me in a game big deal, I'll win next time."

I glanced at Murasakibara as he munched on his third bag of chips the tall monster looked bored as he glanced down at Akashi who was currently staring him down. Waiting for an answer as well.

"Kuro-Chin was sad. I don't like it." With that the giant shoved more chips into his mouth looking away.

Akashi sighed turning on his heels going back the direction we had just came from. I perked up in seconds following behind him.

"I let my anger get the better of me. You are all correct on this matter I will tell him I was wrong. If it pleases you."

I had never been so stunned in my life. Akashi Seijuro was going to apologize for something he said. The world must be ending. I fought a laugh as I looked over towards Aomine who was staring down at Akashichii like he had grown a second head. Seems I'm not the only one who thought this outcome was strange.

When we finally made it back into the stadium I was momentarily frozen in place as were the others. A horrible seen was laid out in front of us like some sick joke.

"Get the fuck off me you stupid bastard!" Haizaki was screaming as Kiyoshi sat on his chest slamming his large fist into the outraged boys face.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Look at me can, you hear me!?" Kagami was screaming down at Kurokochii who was laid out of the floor looking worn out and limp as a rag doll. It didn't take a master mind to see the blood that was pouring out from the side of Kuroko's head was to much.

I stood frozen in place as Akashi took off, dropping the bag he had slung over his shoulder onto the floor as he rushed towards the madness. Aomine was hot on his heels screaming like a made man.

"You fucking bastard! What did you do!" Aomine was on Haizaki in seconds slamming his foot into his face as Kiyoshi went sailing backwards when Haizaki landed a well placed elbow to his face.

"Atsushi!" Akashi snapped out as he slid down next to Kuroko and Kagami.

With a feral scream Murasakibara rushed forward slamming his monstrous hand over Haizaki's face effectively covering it fully.

"Don't kill him!" Akashi snapped just in time for Murasakibara to put less force into his downward swing as he slammed Haizaki's head into the ground. In seconds the bastard was limp on the ground.

I moved forward slowly unsure as Midorima rushed forward towards Kuroko. I wasn't sure I wanted to see how bad he was. They had been gone for only five minutes but that was a great amount of time for the tiny shadow to have been beaten quite badly. Haizaki wasn't known for restraint when he fought. I was scared. Why had he attacked Kuroko to begin with? He never once did anything to hurt Haizaki.

So why? Why was Kurokochii laying on the ground, bleeding and not responding to Kagami as he yelled at him to open his eyes.

 _Why?_

* * *

My mind was chaos. I was struggling. Something I was never accustomed too. I was absolute. Nothing had ever effected me like this before, but here I was leaning over a bleeding Tetsuya as he struggled to breath. My own words were now haunting me.

He was in bad shape. I couldn't see the wound on his head but blood was pooling under it. His arms were bruised and battered. The fingers on his left hand were broken there was no mistaking that. They were bent at such odd angles.

His shirt had rode up doing his struggle from what I could only assume. What I saw though on his pale skin made my stomach turn. His chest was one dark black blotch. Surely he had broken ribs but I couldn't assume that was the only problem.

"Ryota call an ambulance." I snapped. Kise cried out in shock at my shout fumbling with his phone as he pulled it from his pocket.

"How long has he been unconscious?" I asked and was ignored. I hated being ignored.

"Kagami Taiga! How long has he been unconscious!?" Wide red eyes glanced up at me in fury. Those eyes. They were as wild as a caged animal wanting to rip someone to shreds.

"I don't know... two minutes maybe? When did you leave? He was already passed out when we found that fucker pounding on him!"

"Five minutes, we left him about five minutes ago." I said staring down at Tetsuya once more. Taiga was cradling his head in his hands his thumb stroking Tetsuya's face. I was positive the ace of Seirin wasn't even aware he was doing it.

Tetsuya groaned making everyone jump. His eyes slowly opened roaming around the hall way. At once I noticed his dilated pupils. Tetsuya lifted a shaky hand clamping down on my wrist in seconds. His grip was weak, weaker then normal.

"A...Akashi... Ku.. back?" I blinked down at him for once in all my life not knowing what to say. Tears were welling up in those sky blue eyes.

"Kuroko? Can you tell me what day it is?" Midorima asked leaning over my shoulder. There was an urgency in his voice that I didn't like hearing.

"D..day? Not... know... Akas-Kun.. ha..tes me... why... Midori?" I flinched unable to hold it back. Though his words were slurred and incomplete I understood what he was saying. As did the others from my ex team. They all looked away guilty.

Tetsuya made a gagging noise then crying out as he struggled to sit up. Since I was in shock I didn't react fast enough. At that moment I was grateful for Kagami as he swiftly and gently as possible sat Kuroko up. Though Tetsuya cried out at the movement just for it to be shot short as he turned his head away from us. He vomited in great gasps crying out with every pull of breath he managed to take.

"Kag..ami... not.. understand.. happened."

"Shhh Kuroko.. Don't worry about it right now just relax an ambulance is coming." Kagami hushed him as he plopped down on his rear leaning back against the wall, effectively pulling Kuroko against his wide chest resting him there.

"You shouldn't move him. We don't know what kind of injuries he has." Midorima snapped at Kagami.

The Taiga opened his mouth to snap back but was stopped short when Kuroko flung his body to the side leaning his head as far away from Kagami as he could get. The vomit splattered on the floor once again, Kuroko cried out once more.

"Hu..hurts." He cried digging his small hands into Kagami's large thighs.

"I know. I know. Just wait a bit more Kuroko. Help is coming." Kagami said running his free hand that wasn't secured around Tetsuya's midsection to brush his fingers through his blood stained hair.

"Not... kno.. what... happened..." Tetsuya cried. "S-s-scared."

I was at a loss. For once I had no idea what to do in this situation. If only I hadn't snapped at him before I took my leave I wouldn't be so shocked. I hurt him before I left. I selfishly hurt Tetsuya with my words all because I was pissed I lost at a basketball game. I had attacked him with words I knew would hurt him the most. I used a weakness I knew that plagued him and in turn hurt him with it.

I knew Tetsuya had abandonment issues. I knew he was scared to death of being forgotten and left behind by those he loved. I knew all those things and I hurt him with it. All because I lost! I didn't like this. I didn't like feeling this way. How many times had I hurt him and went about my day uncaring of his feelings?

"Hey! Hey! Wake up Kuroko, you can't go to sleep!"

My head snapped up at Kagami's stressed voice. He was lightly shaking Tetsuya who's eyes were once again closed. Unseeing. He looked life less.

"Tetsuya! Open your eyes. This is an order."

A twitch of his finger a small whine from his lips. I watched as his eyes moved behind his closed lids.

"Open them now. Don't make me repeat myself again." I was scared. Me, Akashi Seijuro was terrified. One moment in time. Once simple moment I waited as Tetsuya struggled to comply with my demands. The world was more focused then it had ever been. That boy who fought so hard to get his old team back, who I had just hurt with my words. Was shining so brightly in front of me in this one horrible moment in time I had to fight the urge to look away.

"Sei?" Tetsuya muttered his eyes cracked open only one small slit.

"I'm here Tetsuya." I don't know why my voice sounded like that. So low and breathless. For whatever reason my voice seemed to calm Tetsuya a great degree.

"No... leave.. me... Plea..Please."

 _Never._

 _Never again Tetsuya._

* * *

 **So I hope you like it. This is just the beginning of course and there will be a possible paring at some point in the story. Yes there is angst which is something I love and probably some serious suspense to come. More bad things to possibly happen to our sweet Kuroko.**

 **Hopefully the characters aren't too out of character for you. I'm trying my best to get down there personalities.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hospital's the reeked of death. A morbid thought I know, but fear was strangling me at the moment. Kuroko hadn't gotten anymore coherent as time passed while we waited for the ambulance to arrive. If anything his speech got more slurred, his eyes had wondered around as if he had no idea what was in front of him. He had been so unfocused. Something Kuroko never was.

His face that was always relaxed and emotionless was drawn up in fear. He was terrified because he didn't understand what was happening. He kept asking over and over again what had happened. He had sounded terrified. I much rather have him the other way. His face deadpanned his voice slow and sweet so empty of emotion even then. Though lately he had been smiling more and show a bit more emotion it was nothing like the terror I saw on his face in those moments.

Now I was sitting in some cold ass hospital surrounded by sweaty basketball players and frigidity teens all scared. It was too quite. To dead.

"Akashi... what had Kuroko meant? When he asked Midorima why you hated him?" Though I'm not positive that is what he was asking with his slurred speech.

Akashi the boy who says he is absolute flinched away from the question. Warning bells were going off in my head now. This bastard. He done something to Kuroko too.

It was quite for a long moment before Akashi spoke. "When Tetsuya came to find me looking all happy like a puppy that got its friend back it made me angry. I said things that were cruel. I told him I hated him."

"Of course you did, damn asshole. I don't care how absolute you think you are or how much you think you are better than others if you ever say anything to hurt him again..." I stopped staring down into those deep crimson eyes. "I will end you."

"Understood Kagami Taiga."

I was surprised by this. His response wasn't anything I had planned on. I would had thought the cocky bastard would have some high and mighty I'm king of the world come back. Seeing him sitting there hunched over his eyes staring at the door Kuroko had been rushed behind I lost my anger.

"I never understood his need to make you notice him for more than something you created. You hurt him on more than one occasion. It pissed me off a lot, but he was determined to get his friend back and since that's one of the qualities I admire in that short stack I stuck by him. I will always stick by him and you Miracle asshole should too. Even though part of me feels like he is to kind of a person for you to be around."

"Kagamichii... you... do you have a death wish talking to Akashichii like that." Kise whispered in my ear looking afraid.

"Do not worry Ryota. I will not harm Kagami, for if I did so that would hurt Tetsuya too. I refuse. I refuse to hurt him any farther."

The shocked glances of the GMO would have been amusing in any other setting, but right now when we were sitting in a hospital waiting to find out what was going on with Kuroko it was hard to find the humor in it.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Kagami Taiga?"

In seconds I was on my feet standing in front of the tiny nurse that had walked through the double doors.

"How's Kuroko?" My palms were suddenly sweaty with fear. The look on the nurses face was not a happy emotion.

"I'm sorry we still can't tell you those details. He's fighting us quite a lot right now."

"Fighting you? What do you mean?"

"He's very frightened right now. He's confused and surrounded by people he doesn't know when we get close to him he reacts badly kicking his feet and screaming. We can't sedate him because we don't know the extent of his head injury."

"W... What do you need from me?"

"We got in contact with his parents, but sadly they refused to leave New York and head this way even if it would take several hours it would still be comforting for him to know his parents were on the way. I had hoped that would calm him some, but I hadn't expected them to outright refuse to come to there sons aid. While I was talking to his father he mentioned your name along with one Aomine Daiki? I was hoping if one of you or possibly both would follow me and see if you could calm him?"

They had refused? Those lousy bastards refused to come to Kuroko when he needed them so badly. I had only met them once, it had been on a whim one night when I had gone to Kuroko's house after practice. Hell even at the time Kuroko had seemed shocked to see them then he had looked excited, though that excitement was short lived. The only reason is damn parents came home was to go to the bank to pick up some damn documents they had stored there. They had left the next morning and it pissed me off. They hadn't even told him bye before they departed.

"I'll come." I snapped making the nurse jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forceful it's just his parents. They make me angry."

The nurse smiled sadly up at me. "Though I don't know Kuroko personally I think I feel the same way. Please follow me."

"Wait!" I stopped fast in my tracks turning to look back at Aomine who was rushing towards us.

"I'm Aomine, can I come too?" I was stunned. Aomine's voice normally had an annoyed draw to but now it was filled with an underlining uncertainty.

"Of course right this way."

* * *

When I followed behind Kagami and the nurse into Tetsu's room I thought I would only find him to be a bit reluctant about dealing with people he didn't know. I had not imagined this at all. I don't think I could ever think up something as shocking as this. The nurse hadn't been over exaggerating how Tetsu was acting, no if anything she hadn't been clear enough.

Tetsu was laid out on the hospital bed swinging at the doctors and nurses that tried getting close to him screaming. Screaming so loudly it was a shock they couldn't hear him in the waiting room. I'd never seen him like this before. I've never seen him scared so badly. I didn't quite understand it myself. Had Haizaki's attack effected him that much?

"Kuroko!" Kagami's voice was loud over the screams and it seconds Tetsu calmed his unfocused eyes scanned the room.

"Kag..ami.. Kun." Those sky blue eyes filled with tears still searching.

In seconds Kagami was beside Tetsu sweeping his small hand into his holding it gently as he tried to avoid touching the broken fingers.

"It's okay Kuroko." Kagami muttered looking down at the boy. While Tetsu was focused on Kagami a nurse slowly made his way around the bed reaching for the IV was dangling from Tetsu's arm. Blood was pouring from his veins like he had ripped it out. Most likely while he was struggling with the doctors.

Apparently Tetsu wasn't so out of it he didn't somehow notice someone creeping up behind him. As soon as that hand reached out towards Tetsu he was screaming. I rushed forward just in time to have blood splatter across my shirt and face when the IV ripped through Tetsu's bruised skin. It took everything in me not to freeze up. Still I moved taking that small hand in mine as it sailed through the air hoping to strike anything that got to close.

"Tetsu, It's... It's okay." I didn't know what to say in these types of situations, I wasn't good at comforting others.

"Aomi...ne … Don't.. them... hu-hurt.. me please." My blood turned to ice in seconds. I was so cruel to him earlier and yet still he looked at me with eyes so loving. Why? I had turned my back on him twice so why? Why did he have so much faith in me? Someone who had no right to be standing next to someone so good as Tetsu.

"They're not trying to hurt you Tetsu. They're doctors they want to help." He blinked those eyes at me slowly seeming confused.

"I.. don't... why?... I'm s-scared." Tears welled up in those eyes once more spilling over. "Hurts... want to... sleep."

I frantically glanced up at the nurse unsure as to what to say. Was he allowed to sleep? One of the doctors nodded at him slowly not making any sudden movements. Tetsu was once again calm on the bed. Kagami was running his free hand through those blue locks his other clamped down on Tetsu's shaking hand.

"Then sleep Tetsu. Well be here when you wake. Nothing is going to hurt you not while I'm here. Not while any of use are here." What I said seemed to do the trick. Those tired lids dropped in seconds hiding those bloodshot blue eyes. He must had been fighting so hard to stay awake. His fear must had been the only reason he had been able to keep his eyes open.

Everyone waited patiently not wanting to move yet afraid of waking him. Ten minutes passed Kagami was still moving his hands slowly through Tetsu's hair I still held his small chilled hand in mine. Then the doctors were in motion Tetsu's hand was pulled from mine the nurse who had tried to get the IV fixed earlier slapped his gloved hand over Tetsu's bleeding arm.

"Aomine... your covered in blood. Go to the gift shop and by a change of clothes. At least a new shirt."

"The hell? I'm not leaving him." What the fuck was that idiot thinking?

"I didn't say not to come back. If he wakes up and you're covered in blood he might freak out again."

I stopped my response in a flash glancing down at my shirt. It was true the yellow shirt had a great amount of blood on it. I turned to leave, not because that Baka told me too but because I refused to distress Tetsu any farther.

"If he wakes up.."

"I will tell him your coming back. Don't worry I'm not an asshole like you." Any other time I'd snap back at the dumbass but I could hear the teasing note to his voice. It took me longer than I'd ever care to admit that the idiot was trying to comfort me.

"Tch." I walked down the hall slowly at first but before I realized it I was running. Running so quickly towards the waiting room. My heart pounding, Tetsu's screaming still haunting my mind.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm sorry I left you. Never again. Never._

* * *

I could feel several pairs of eyes on me. Watching every slight move I made. If it was any other time I would say something. I would make them regret staring at me like I was a bug under a microscope. I fought it though. That need to make them submit to me. I was not as absolute as I thought. There was things I could not control. I knew that now. I knew it the minute I saw Tetsuya looking at me with those eyes on the court.

I knew it the moment tears welled up in his eyes as I spoke every word I could think of to hurt him. I was a childish person. I could see that all to clearly now. That Akashi Seijuro I would not let him loss. I would not let him take over this body again. For it would hurt Tetsuya, and I refuse with everything that I am. I refuse to hurt that boy again.

"He was afraid of you, you know." I glanced up slowly turning my head towards Kiyoshi Teppei. "He was afraid of the person you had become but he loved you all the same. You should be grateful for that. There isn't many people like Kuroko. No I take that back there is absolutely no one like him."

I glanced down at the ground. Something I'd never done before. How those few words effected me so much none of them would know. He was right though. I could teach someone to be a phantom sixth man. I could teach them to do the things Tetsuya did but none of that meant anything because there was no one like him. All this time I used my skills to achieve what I wanted. Unrelenting and unstoppable. Until him.

He slammed a door closed that I opened with my will. He pushed back a part of me that hurt him and many others.

I was more than grateful. I was relieved. I would forever be indebted to him for fighting for me. For fighting for the GOM and making us better people.

"You better take your roll in his life more seriously from now on Akashi."

My head jerked up at the harsh tone to Hyuga's voice. "I will take what ever roll in his life that he allows. Nothing more nothing less."

Hyuga smiled opening his mouth as if to say more when the double doors slammed open. Aomine came to a quick stop panting for breath his hands clinching at his blood stained shirt. Fresh blood.

"Aominechii... That blood.. Where?" Kise was standing on his feet eyes filled with tears hands reached out towards Aomine shaking.

"I... It's Tetsu's. He's... there's something wrong with him. He was screaming and fighting the doctors and nurses. He pulled out his IV... blood went everywhere." Aomine looked lost staring down at that dirtied shirt like it would tell his the secrets to the world.

"I, No I mean we. Kagami and I we got him to calm down. Enough for him to sleep so the doctors could work on him but I need to go back... after.. After I change my shirt I didn't want to frighten him more."

"Sit Daiki, I will go purchase you a change of clothing."

Those dark blue eyes looked up hopelessly. "No... I can go... I can get a shirt."

"That was an order Aomine. I will get you something fresh to wear so you can quickly get back. I must make a phone call anyways. So sit, calm down and then explain to Shintaro what you saw in that room so he can inform me when I return."

Aomine didn't hint at moving. He stood there shell shocked still looking at that bloody shirt. Those doors opened again and out rushed Kagami. His face was pale, his huge body shaking.

"Kagami! What's wrong?" Izuki asked jumping to his feet rushing over towards the taller boy.

"Kuroko... He.. He had a Seizure." Those deep red eyes glanced over at Kiyoshi desperately. "I... Kiyoshi Senpai, I didn't know what I was suppose to do. I held on to him while he shook before the doctor came to help but then... they kicked me out."

My world was tilting on its axes, darkness was crawling into my vision. I didn't know what was happening. Why the world was suddenly so blurred in front of my eyes.

 _Why did I do that?_

 _Why did I leave him alone in that hallway?_

I was aware someone was screaming my name. The ceiling of the hospital was in my field of vision though I was standing.

Tetsuya's tear filled eyes was the last thing I saw before darkness swallowed me.

* * *

I woke to a rainbow of colors looking down at me with worried eyes. The floor under me was cold against my neck and my head was throbbing. Though it was something I could easily ignore.

"How long have I been out?" It couldn't have been that long.

"About two minutes." Midorima said leaning back as I sat up my hand moved to the back of my head rubbing. How amusing. I fainted, Akashi Seijuro fainted like some silly school girl who got her first kiss.

"Are you okay Akashichii?" Kise asked tears sliding down those pale cheeks.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me." I stood in one swift motion, dusting off my pants. Scanning the room I found Kagami now sitting in a chair hands still shaking those eyes once again filled with rage.

"Akashi." I blinked over at him head tilted to the side. Humming I waited. I knew he wished to ask me something.

"Haizaki... You better make sure there is hell to pay were that bastard is concerned."

I smiled. Sure that it was not a comforting facial expression at all. "You don't need to worry about him, I've taken care of it before we even got here."

"Good, that asshole need to go rot somewhere and die." With that Kagami looked away once again staring at the door waiting. Everyone was waiting. It was getting late in the night now though and no one had eaten in a while and a few were fighting the need to sleep.

"Aomine. I'm going to get you your shirt. Remember what I said and speak to Midorima, I will return shortly. Call me if you get any news before I return."

I didn't stop to look at anyone. No I couldn't do that because this trip to get Aomine a change of clothes was my way of escaping. I needed air. I needed to get some things in order. Everyone needed somewhere to sleep and food. I was more than capable of getting those things in order.

* * *

Time was dragging on. Though I didn't want to admit it I was worried about that freak Akashi. He had been gone for so long now. A little more than an hour. What could he possibly be doing for such a long time?

As if my thoughts were calling to him the short bastard rounded the corner three tall men following behind him arms full of bags. I could smell meat?

"I brought food, I knew no one would want to leave until there was news on Tetsuya so I thought it best to bring it here."

"Aka-Chin, there is a no food sign." Murasakibara muttered lazily pointing towards the bright yellow sign on the wall just above Coach's head.

"They are aware I had the food brought in. They wouldn't dare say anything to get me to take in out of this waiting room." With that Akashi grabbed the largest bag walking over to Murasakibara carefully placing it on his lap. Those purple eyes looked up at him with joy.

"Mine?"

"Yes, all that is yours Atsushi, I didn't only get you burgers though, there are other snakes in there for you as well."

I watched annoyed to some extent as Akashi passed out food. How he knew everyone's preference bothered me greatly. Who the hell were the men behind him anyways? Helping him carry food and passing out drinks. Rich bastard.

"For you Kagami." I glanced up my eyebrows raised. That bag was huge!

"There is ten burgers in there and a couple things of fries. You have a large appetite do you not?"

I took the bag slowly. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I'm absolute of course. I know all." I grimaced at him. Not sure if he was joking or not. No way in hell those damn emperor eyes work that way. Then I caught that small smile as he turned away. I was momentarily shocked. Though I have seen that smile once before it was still surprising all the same.

Akashi smiling was terrifying.

Clicking my tongue with annoyance I turned towards my food. There was no point in wasting it plus I hadn't eaten since before the game so I was hungry. I tore into the first burger practically inhaling it then on to the next. Eating gave me a moment of peace. I was so worried about Kuroko at first I wasn't sure I'd be able to eat but I needed energy so I could be more myself when I got to go back to being with Kuroko.

I needed it. I needed to be with him, he had worthless parents. He needed someone by his side that he knew wouldn't leave him behind. I would take that roll. I would be the family this world had failed to give him.

"Now tell me Midorima, what did you think about what Aomine told you?" I glanced up from my food looking between the two GOM's. So they were going to jump right into it were they.

"Sound like he's having cognitive issues, most likely do the the head injury. Hopefully there will be no permanent issues. Though there is a high possibly of that happening. We don't know anything about what Haizaki did to him. Kuroko could have taken several blows to the head before Kagami and Kiyoshi found him." Midorima suddenly glance down at his food looking like he wanted to vomit with an annoyed sigh he throw the remaining sushi Akashi had brought him in the trash.

"Kuroko is small, smaller than any of us. Though it looked like he tried to fight back at some point he undoubtedly was no match with Haizaki in a fist fight. We are also all aware that simpleton strikes with everything he has. If anything I want to know why he attacked Kuroko to began with."

"Tch, that fucker probably had no damn reason." I snapped throwing my remaining food in the trash as well. I had no interest in my food now. Not while we were speaking about something so important.

Suddenly Midorima was on his feet looking down the hall his face pale. "I need a moment, if you will excuse me." With that the green giant took off quickly escaping down the hall.

Kise was suddenly following after him looking desperate.

"Leave him be Ryota." Akashi said as he dropped his untouched food in the trash. Slowly glancing around the room I looked everyone over. Though they had all be eating a few moments ago no one was making a move to touch their meals now.

"But Akashi, he looked upset. Midorimachii never looks upset about anything." Kise whined his feet inching closer towards the exit Midorima disappeared behind.

"He'll be okay for a few moments. I called for back up."

Confused I looked over to the caption of the GOM. What the hell did he mean back up? Kise too seems not understand the meaning behind Akashi's words. Until a flash of blue came barreling around the corner.

"Kise are you okay?"

"Kasamatsu Senpai?" Kise someone who was normally bubbly and loud took a step back his shoulders shaking.

"Why are you here Senpai?"

"Akashi called, he said you needed me. So I came." That seemed to break the dam Kise had been holding in. He rushed forward a flare of gold slamming into his caption with full force making the smaller tip back before he righted them.

His body hunched over, his arms locked around his caption he cried, not loudly or over dramatic. He cried with great shaking sobs that were muffled by Kasamatsu's shirt clad shoulder.

"I'm taking him outside for a moment." Kasamatsu looked over at Akashi his eyes filled with concern. "Thank you for calling me."

With that they too vanished around the corner.

"Want Muro-Chin." Murasakibara muttered looking sadly down at his untouched snacks. It hadn't accord to me until then but he too had never touch one piece of the food Akashi had brought him.

"Eh, ask and you shall reserve Atsushi." The giant leaped to his feet so fast I swore the floor shook with the force of his weight.

I nodded over towards my brother as Murasakibara went barreling towards him his huge arms out stretched. For one wild second I was afraid for Himuro, those large arms could crush him easily. Then something surprising happened. The giant was gentle as he hugged Himuro. So gentle I didn't know it was physically possible for someone so large to move that way.

Tatsuya muttered something about making Murasakibara eat before they left the waiting room. I sighed leaning back in my chair. Maybe that idiot emperor eye seeing freak really was absolute for most things. He had known his team need the support of their closet friends. So he summoned them. Cocky bastard. That only left Takao who I'm sure was already at Midorima's side.

"You always go beyond everyone's expectations don't you?" I growled looking towards Akashi. He raised one elegant brow.

"I don't know what you mean. I simply did as I pleased, I know they were upset and needed support so I brought the best people in for that."

"Cocky bastard." I muttered looking away. I saw Aomine out of the corner of my eyes his tanned hands squeezing the new shirt Akashi had brought him in his hands. So where was his support?

"Dai-chan let's go get you cleaned up and changed." A flare of pink cut of my sight of Aomine as Momoi leaned down taking his hand in hers. He said nothing as he was drug away. Simply followed behind her quietly head down.

It wasn't as tense in the waiting room as it was a moment ago. With all of the GOM's gone besides Akashi it had calmed greatly. I understood why though. They felt guilty, not only for hurting Kuroko in the past but now from leaving him alone in the hall way were Haizaki attacked him.

So everyone had their support system.

What did Akashi have then?

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter!**

 **I'll try to update as often as possible but since I'm writing a couple of others at the moment as well it may take a day or two.**

 **Though currently this one is flowing quite easily for me.**

 **Please drop a review and tell me how you feel about the story.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

If I had to compare Tetsuya to anything in this world it would be a porcelain doll with his fair skin and fragile body. At this moment he looked like a doll that had be neglected as it sat on a shelf forgotten. I had done this, I had neglected something so precious. Though I did not hurt him physically I had done so emotionally. It was hard. Harder than I would ever care to admit in my mind that I had damaged him with my words and actions.

Seeing him now with his translucent skin bruised, his hair still bloody where the nurses had not been able to clean it all off it hurt greatly. It hurt more than I could have ever imagined. They had been permitted to enter his room first thing in the morning so of course I was here though I never left. I had arranged rooms for those who didn't live in the area at a near by hotel while the others went home. Though I told the others I was leaving as well I had not.

I couldn't bare it. Leaving before I saw him, Kagami was standing beside me looking warn he too hadn't left though at the time I had been shocked to find him still sitting in the waiting room. I had left with the others making sure everyone got to there rooms before I returned to the hospital. Kagami had looked up at me his dark eyes tired.

We had sat in silence most of the night waiting for visiting hours to start. It was not an uncomfortable silence though, if anything it had been peaceful. Now here they stood standing in front of Tetsuya's bed watching him sleep. Though the Doctor was kind enough to inform us he would probably not wake for several hours. Not that I was wishing him to wake, no I wanted him to rest because he looked... awful. That was the only word I could use to describe his appearance.

"Akashi... Did you understand what the doctor meant? When he said Kuroko had a Grade 3 A concussion?"

"Yes and I'm not happy about it either nor am I happy to learn that Tetsuya has had a few other concussions I was unaware of." I stared down at the boy that had been on my mind all night watching him closely. I would have to pull his medical files later to take a look at them, then send them off to my doctors to get a second opinion. Not that I didn't trust the Doctors here, I simply trusted mine more.

"Though I was his partner, I wasn't aware either. The idiot that's something he should tell others."

I hummed my agreement to busy thinking about what needed to be done to answer Kagami. For starters I would have to speak to said boy laying in the bed about keeping secrets. No matter his reason for not telling others about head trauma I was still angry. Not only at him for not speaking out about it but angry at myself for not knowing on my own. I had watch him closely over the years and yet I had missed it.

"His parents... Have you met them before?" Kagami glared down at me looking angry. Angrier then I have ever seen him. It wasn't like the anger he showed on the court when he played no this was something else. Something that screamed bodily harm for those it was aimed at.

"Once, though they didn't acknowledge me or even Kuroko for that matter. Pissed me the hell off. I may live alone do to my dad working over sea's but we talk every night. Kuroko doesn't talk to his parents at all, I know he tried calling them a few times when I was around but they had always brushed him off." Kagami gave a frustrated sigh before walking over to a chair falling into it.

"People like that, they don't deserve children. Especially one's like Kuroko though his face doesn't always show it he cares a lot about everyone in his life. Even strangers he meets on the side of the road. Then again you know this. How much he cares or he wouldn't fought so hard to save your self-righteous ass."

I smiled. Though I did not find anything particularly amusing in what Kagami was saying. No I smiled because he was right and that amused me. Though I had to fight the need to snap back at his bad mouthing me I didn't. I had no right to, not when he cared so much for the boy laying in that cold hospital bed.

"You're enjoying this are you not, being able to talk harshly about me without me saying anything back in turn?"

"No, I'm not doing it to make you feel shitty if that's what you mean. It just a character flaw of yours and unfortunately my character flaw is not being able to keep my opinion of others to myself most of the time. Do I think you are an awful person? No, are you an ass? Yes but hell everyone can be that way, though you took it to the extreme."

"I know the error of my ways now... So if you could try not jabbing at those flaws at every turn I would greatly appreciate it."

"Hmm, If you don't hurt him." He tilted his head towards the sleeping boy. "Then I won't say anything. To be honest even though you took a swing at me with those damn scissors I don't hate you. Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again."

"Fair enough." Though I knew he would still voice is opinion of me I was oddly satisfied knowing he didn't hate me. Why I was not sure though the thought on its on calmed me somehow. Possible because he had so much influence in Kuroko's life, if Kagami hated me Kuroko would pull away. I did not want that, I did not want Kuroko out of my life though my words from yesterday suggested otherwise.

I don't think I'd ever live down those words. No I definitely won't and those arctic blue eyes filled with tears would forever be embedded in my mind. I shuffled over to a chair pulling it beside Kuroko's bed be for settling in. Though I hadn't gotten any sleep in more than twenty four hours I don't think I'd be able to sleep yet. Not until he opened his eye's and I could see for myself he was okay.

My eyes drifted to his left hand taking in the wrapped fingers, they had been broken all right. Quite severely too, since the doctor only wrapped his fingers I was reminded of Midorima. I almost smiled when the boy I was thinking of pushed open the hospital door walking in slowly Takao following quickly behind him. Shintaro didn't look much better than he had yesterday, though it looked like he at least got some sleep. Most likely due to Takao not giving him an option.

The tall teen drifted forward towards the bed pulling a chair along with him before dropping down beside me. Those green eyes swiftly found Kagami who nodded his welcome before glancing back down towards his phone.

"What have you learned?" Midorima asked as he watch Takao take a seat next to Kagami.

"I spoke with the Doctor earlier. Though I must say I'm very angry at the moment." Midorima glanced my way adjusting his glasses as he waited for me to elaborate.

"He has three fractured ribs, though they did not snap fully which I am grateful for since the Doctor informed Kagami and I, if that would have happened it could have punctured his lung. Three of his fingers are broken and of course he has a Grade 3A concussion."

Those emerald green eyes had been watching Kuroko while he slept suddenly shot up towards me. "It was that severe of a blow to the head?"

"From the x-ray it looks like he took several strikes to the same area, if I had to guess I would say Haizaki was slamming his head into the ground."

An animalistic growl filled the room at once my eyes were on Kagami who was squeezing his phone in his hands. "That bastard... You're right, when Kiyoshi Senpai and I went to find Kuroko, Haizaki was sitting on his chest. Slamming his head into the ground. Fucking sick bastard I wish I couldn't have pounded on him some."

It took all my will power to not flee from the room. I knew where Haizaki was, I knew he was sitting in a jail-cell with nothing more then a bruised face and massive headache. I wanted to be in that caged room with him. I wanted to skin him alive while he screamed, though I could not do that I could at least make sure he would be sitting locked away for a very long time.

"Akashi... Is there anymore?" I knew that tone of voice, Midorima was one of the few people who used it with me. I calmed in seconds. I was not that Akashi Seijuro I would not inflict bodily harm. I would simply destroy with my power of authority not even adults dared to question me. Not with my name sake.

"In the past it seems Kuroko has suffered at least three different concussions. Though I do not know when or how but I plan to find out. We were also told his broke bones and concussion would take at least six weeks to heal if not a little longer. So we must make sure he doesn't do to much or play basketball."

"I'm going to have him stay at my place for a while, and if he doesn't want to stay with me I'll stay with him. We both live alone so it's not like we will be bothering anyone." Kagami said. Though he wasn't as angry as before it was clear he was not calm.

"We can take shifts, since there is school, he will not be able to attend for at least two weeks. Their are plenty of us to stay with him while everyone else does what they need."

"You're not taking the first shift." Kagami said looking at me with a silent challenge.

"Of course not, you are. I'll be heading to Kuroko's house to make sure there is food and anything else that might be needed for everyone who wants to take a turn staying with him."

Kagami clicked his tongue as if annoyed. "That's really irritating you know. How you plan so far a head. Makes me think you really can see the future."

"No for if that was the case I would have stopped Haizaki. Though I can do it on the court it does not work in my every day life."

"Yea then what the hell was that yesterday? How you not only picked the food everyone liked but also sent for back up." Takao perked up at this his eyes finding Midorima's in seconds he smiled brightly.

"I'm quite good at reading others." With that I dropped the subject. My head was starting to throb. Though it was nothing compared to how badly Kuroko's had to be hurting.

"I'm glad..." A quite voice muttered. I was on my feet in seconds.

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsuya!"

"Kuroko."

"I'm glad you are getting along." Kuroko finished rubbing at his eyes. He blinked up at us his eyes slightly unfocused.

Those electric blue eyes suddenly looked up at me filling with tears. "Akashi-Kun... you said.."

Kuroko seemed to struggle with his words. Though I knew where he was going with it.

"I'm sorry." Tetsuya blinked up at me confused. "I'm sorry I said those cruel things to you. I meant none of it. I was angry and acting childishly. I had no right to say those words, and I'll never say them again. I'll be here at your side as long as you wish; if you will allow me too."

Those tears spilled over. "I don't want you to leave, I... want you in my life Akashi-Kun."

My tense shoulders sagged in seconds though I knew Tetsuya was a kind soul I had not dreamed he would forgive me so easily. Not after all the times I hurt him. This one act goes to show how tenderhearted he truly was.

"Do not fret Tetsuya, I will go no where." Not without a fight.

* * *

Kurokochii was sleeping again. The room was filled with people a quite chatter was nothing more than background noise. My heart was heavy though and I was still shaken quite badly. I had not slept soundly the night before even though Kasamatsu Senpai had taken the time to calm me. Maybe I was taking advantage of his kindness.

He must have things to do than sit with me in a hospital room. I glanced over at him as he had a quite conversation with Hyuga. He didn't seemed to bothered about being here, but he wouldn't complain if he was. Despite the fact he always hits me he is very caring. Was I being my same selfish self wanting him to be here with me?

As if he could here my inner thoughts those dark eyes turned towards me. "Whatever you're thinking about I'm sure you are mistaken."

"You can't know that."

"I know everything." An amused silence filled the room. "Well I know everything were you are concerned."

Senpai leaned forward his face pressed closely towards my ear. "You are no burden to me Kise."

I jerked back shocked... He really had known what I was thinking. "Senpai.."

Whack! "Now stop thinking stupid things, Baka!"

"So mean!" Rubbing my head I turned away smiling. Funny how a smack to the back of the head made me feel better. I sat back in my seat closing my eyes, I was tired. Dreams had made me restless, not being able to see Kuroko before I left the night before had made my heart heavy. I opened my eyes glancing around the room. Most of the GMO were looking a little worse for ware. Eyes bloodshot shoulders hunched down.

Though we looked better than yesterday. I should have never left him sitting alone in that hallway. If I would have stayed with him I could have fought Haizaki.

So why did I... A sharp slap to the back of my head cut off my current thought.

"Stop that." Kasamatsu said glaring up at me.

"Can you read minds Senpai?" I whined rubbing my head once again.

Kasamatsu clicked his tongue ignoring my question. "Take a nap, your thoughts are annoying me."

I opened my mouth to protest when a small voice called my name. My eyes flow towards Kuroko who was staring over at me those blue eyes all seeing.

"You should do as he says Kise-Kun, you look tired." I looked into those eyes trying to read them, though it has never been easy to understand Kurokochii's emotions. If I had to guess I'd say he looked worried? Why? I was only tired, I wasn't the one laid up in a hospital bed.

"Do as you are told Ryota, your making him worry about you. He needs rest, he should not be focused on anything other than that." Akashichii's words were sharp, though they had a underlining gentleness to them.

"Sure Kurokochii." I muttered looking away. A hand cupped the side of my head pulling me down. Shocked I almost jerked away until my head fell towards Kasamatsu's Senpai's shoulder. I settled down instantly, closing my eyes to darken the world around me. They should not be worried about me, I was not hurt. I was being selfish again.

Sleep pulled me under faster then I thought possible. The quite chatter of the room faded quietly in the background.

* * *

To say I was in a dazed state was an understatement none the less. I was definitely lost for most of the day. My friends were being loud and laughing. some were also sleeping as they laid around my hospital room. My head was hurting and my chest ached like nothing I have ever experienced before. Past that pain though was something else. Something foreign, something that shouldn't be there.

Fear. Though I didn't understand it my hands were sweating. My heart pounding. I was terrified. There was nothing threatening in this room and yet my mind said other wise. Akashi-Kun was sleeping in the chair next to my bed head rested in his hand face calm. Kagami was across the room from my bed laughing with Furihata and Kiyoshi Senpai. Everyone was utterly calm and yet... my heart was pounding so wildly in my chest that my ribs protested the movement.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to ask for help.

 _I'm scared Akashi-Kun_

Akashi jerked up in his sleep his eyes finding mine in seconds. Deep crimson eyes filled with silent questions.

"Midorima, Get a doctor." Akashi was at my side in seconds warm hands reaching out to cup my face.

Not asking any questions Midorima rushed out the room, while Kagami came rushing forward.

"What's the matter Kuroko?"

My breath I had been holding let loss like a harsh cry of an injured animal. The shaking I had been trying to hold bad rattled the bed. I felt small, the room around me felt threatening. My hands hooked around Akashi-Kun's wrists though my fingers protested the movement I held on. My breath seemed to avoid me as if I was breathing underwater. Though my ribs were crying out from my harsh breathing I could not stop it.

"Tetsuya, tell me what's wrong?" Akashi-Kun demanded.

"I-I don't know... I'm scared... Please make it stop." I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to beat back my fear but if anything the darkness of my closed lids made me fear more. I cried out even though I tried to fight the sound. I didn't want to show this much weakness in front of my friends. I didn't want to show how small and pathetic I was to Akashi-Kun.

"There is nothing to be scared of here Tetsuya." Akashi said stroking my cheeks.

I tried to believe him, I did but my mind screamed at me. Telling me that was a lie. The door the my room rushed open then my doctor rushing in Midorima hot on his heels.

"What seems to be the problem Kuroko-San?" He asked stepping around the bed to check my heart rate.

I shook my head frantically unable to speak now as I fought to breath past my anxiety. It was silly and childish. I know there was nothing scary but still I acted this way.

"He says he's afraid." Kagami said catching the doctors attention.

"Ah I see." In seconds the Doctors demeanor changed. "Look up at me Kuroko-San." He waited while I did as he said.

"You know there is nothing frightening in this room correct?" He asked flashing his penlight in my eyes.

I nodded my head slowly though I knew it was rude not to answer verbally I just couldn't muster up the effort.

"The blow to your head seems to have damaged the prefrontal region of your brain. That is the area that controls emotional responses and positive outlook. Are you following me?"

I tried to nodded but only a wheezing gasp was my answer as my heart jump in my chest.

"Though the processing region of your brain takes in account there is no danger the emotional region is denying it. I know it's scary, your heart is racing and you can't catch your breath. Unfortunately there isn't really anything I can give you to stop this. Not only have you had several concussions that have possible effected that part of your brain this last concussion was very serious and has aggravated the matter. Now since you have fractured ribs that need rest I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. Though it will not be a permanent fix but it will help for the moment."

With that the doctor quickly left the room. Leaving me shaking and teary eyed. I understood what he meant but I didn't like it. I wanted it to stop. I waited my eyes locked with Akashi-Kun's as I tried to slow my breathing.

"Take a deep breath and slowly exhale Tetsuya." Akashi said climbing up into the bed with me. Kneeling just beside me his hands still cupping my face, his fingers still stroking my cheeks. I did as I was told slowly breathing. Though it didn't seem to help in the least, I pretended though for my friends sake.

The doctor came back into the room a syringe in hand when he reached for the IV I panicked.

"Don't do that!" I cried out trying to jump forward to stop him.

"Hush now Tetsuya. It will help you rest nothing more." My eyes found those deep blood red ones easily. I watched him closely as warmth spread through my body. My vision blurred and the last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Akashi's grim face.


	4. Chapter 4

I was being overly pampered, Kagami was cooking in the kitchen Akashi was drying my hair while Midorima carefully added new bandages to my fingers. Though I was very much appreciated, their efforts I was starting to feel a bit smothered. I wasn't accustomed to being fawned over in the slightest.

The gentle stroking of Akashi's hands wrapped in the towel was soothing to my aching head. I never thought I'd live to see the day were Akashi Seijuro would be drying someones hair. Never did I imagine it would be my hair none the less.

"Don't fall asleep yet Tetsuya, you still need to eat your meal and take your medication."

I blinked open my eyes not realizing they had closed. My little house smelled like fresh steamed veggies and miso soup. The quite snoring of Kise as he slept on the floor was equally as soothing as Akashi-Kun's fingers. I was so accustomed to being alone in this small apartment that having so many people in here was strange.

"Aka-chin, need more snacks." Murasakibara muttered looking sadly down at his empty bag.

"Hold on a moment Atsushi and we can go get you some." Akashi-Kun answered not stopping his gentle rubbing.

"I think my hair is dry now Akashi-Kun."

Those hands froze in my hair. "Don't call me that, if you would could you call Seijuro?"

My eyes jerked up trying to see Akashi-Kun's face though at the angel I was seated on the new couch I acquired from Akashi-Kun it was impossible to see his face. Why would he suddenly suggested such a thing.

"That is impossible for me Akashi-Kun." I muttered trying to keep a straight face. Though for some reason my cheeks felt warm.

"Impossible you say? Don't be foolish you can clearly do the impossible were I'm concerned." Akashi-Kun said chuckling quietly. Midorima glanced up from his spot in front of me his green eyes as round as mine.

Akashi-Kun... just laughed. Murasakibara was staring at Akashi-Kun looking satisfied with the sound. His laugh had such a musical quality to it, it was ashamed he kept it hidden for so long.

"I like you laugh... Sei...Ju...ro." Though my voice was quiet I knew he heard me, for the towel that was on my head slid off my head and fell to the floor. Forgotten by the person who had been currently holding it. I turned my head slowly as to peek at Akashi-Kun his face was turned away from me but his face, I did not miss the pink hue to his skin.

"Atsushi, let's go get your snacks." The giant jumped to his feet quickly making his way towards the door humming happily.

"Would anyone like anything?" Akashi-Kun asked.

"Could grab some milk?" Kagami yelled from the kitchen. "We are out again."

"Certainly." Akashi answered.

"Nothing for me Akashi." Midorima muttered as he cleaned up the old wraps from my fingers.

"A vanilla shake for you Tetsuya?"

"Yes please. Akashi-Kun." I waited a moment knowing he would catch it.

"I thought I asked you to call me Seijuro." He said disappointed sounding.

I turned in my seat pulling my knees to my chest resting my head gently on my bent knees. My eyes were starting to feel heavy with the need for sleep.

"I did call you by your given name. Akashi-Kun." I whispered.

"You know very well I wanted you to call me that from now on. Not just the once." Akashi said his face going blank.

I simply smiled. I wasn't yet comfortable with the idea of calling him by his given name. That seemed to intimate where Akashi-Kun was concerned.

"Aka-chin." Murasakibara whined from the front entrance. That's when I knew this conversation was over. Akashi-Kun wouldn't leave Murasakibara waiting, though I was the smallest of the group Murasakibara was more of the baby in the GMO. It was very hard for everyone not to give him his way. More so where Akashi-Kun was concerned.

I watched amused as Akashi turned on his heels making his way out of the apartment. I closed my tired eyes. I wanted to sleep, though I did not know if that was possible or not with my head throbbing so badly.

"Midorima, would you bring Kuroko to the kitchen. His food is ready and it's almost time for his medication so he needs to eat before the rest come back."

Midorima stood up in one flowing motion, sitting down his ruler which apparently was his lucky idem for the day. I put done my legs slowly not wanting to cry out from the sharp protest my ribs made. Though I had been home for two days I was still in a great amount of pain. Though they had sent me home with pain killers and sleeping medication I didn't take it often. They both made me so sluggish.

"Do not push yourself Kuroko. Allow me to help." Those long fingers gently wrapped around my arms easily lifting me off the deep blue couch. I cried out once I was standing as I lost my balance. I dimly heard Midorima-Kun mutter a curse before he righted me.

"Sorry, Midorima-Kun my legs are asleep."

"How foolish." Midorima mutter, I squeaked in shock when I was suddenly lifted in the air bridle style.

"Um... Midorima-Kun." I didn't know what to do with my arms as he carried me to the kitchen. So when we entered the kitchen me sitting in Midorima's arms my arms hanging limply at my sides Kagami jerked his head up. The look on his face was picture worthy.

"Have something you want to tell me Kuroko?" He muttered trying to fight a smile.

I sighed. "My legs are asleep... So I almost fell down, then this happened." I gestured to the green haired boy.

"He's blushing." Kagami laughed as he made his way towards the table. I jerked my head up quickly wanting to see something unimaginable as Midorima blushing. I barely got the glimpse of pink cheeks as he gently dumped me into a chair.

"Start eating, I will prepare your pain medication." Adjusting his glasses Midorima hurried away mumbling something under his breath.

"What would you like to drink?" Kagami asked standing in front of the open refrigerator.

"Akashi-Kun brought some raspberry tea, I'd like some of that please Kagami-Kun."

I glanced down at the food in front of me frowning. Why was it when everyone made my plate for me there was always so much food? My rice bowl was over flowing the soup bowl was filled to the brim and a heaping pile of freshly steams vegetables sat waiting to be eaten.

"Um Kagami-Kun, I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this."

Kagami grimaced down at my food. "That's a normal sized meal Kuroko. You need more nutrition you're far to light. Plus we learned the hard way what happens when you don't eat enough when you take your pain killers."

I fought a gag at the reminder. The first time I had taken the medicine prescribed to me on a relatively empty stomach I had spent all night throwing up. Even if it wouldn't had been coupled with cracked ribs it would have been an awful night. Though with the added pain of me midsection I had practically been screaming every time my stomach rejected everything I tried to eat or drink.

"I shall try to eat most of it, if you insist."

"I do, not stop poking at it with your chop sticks and get started already."

* * *

The night had fallen into a comfortable stillness. Kuroko was currently asleep against my side his head pressed against my shoulder his legs curled under him. At this angle he looked smaller then ever. Though he wasn't known for his size it was still sometimes unnerving how tiny he was. Though Akashi was only a few inches taller then him there was an air of authority that made others shy away.

I slowly twisted the ruler in my hand watching the light reflect the teal plastic. This was my first shift to stay with Kuroko. Kagami had returned home since Alex was there and Akashi and Murasakibara had left to go to class. I didn't mind missing a day of school to watch over him. I knew my grade's wouldn't drop and I parents were very rarely home to notice my absence.

The current problem at hand was how I was going to get Kuroko to his bed. Sleeping on the sofa would aggravate his injuries and surly make his feel more pained then he already was. He was pressed so closely to my side though I was worried about hurting him if I moved. I sat quietly thinking of the best possible way to handle this. The light from the TV was reflecting off my glass was staring to irritate my tired eyes.

I looked towards the door that led to Kuroko's room. While he had stayed at Kagami's house the first night he was released Akashi had bought him a new bed and other furnishings. Though Kuroko had seemed uncomfortable about that matter. Of course Akashi had a helpful argument about why he needed those items to silence Kuroko's protest's.

It was as clear as the sky was blue that he was not accustomed to being well taken care off. Now that I thought back to are middle school days Kuroko had never really spoken much about his family. I knew his grandmother past a few months after he was officially named part of the GOM. He hadn't really been torn up about the matter though. Maybe she too hadn't shown him the kindness he deserved. My eyes traveled down towards the sleeping boy.

Though we did have a few good memories from when we were younger we had all quite quickly turned sour. He had never changed though, he has always been kind. He was as pure as the driven snow. Even now I can't recall why we had treated him the way we did. The selfishness of youth would do that. It would cloud your judgment and make you cold though most were lucky enough to not have it taint them fully.

I was glad though that he had not changed.

I turned my body slowly so I could shift Kuroko's sleeping form into my arms when he gave a startled cry. He bolted up right grabbing at his side whimpering.

"Kuroko!" I snapped swiftly grabbing at his arms as gently as possible. Wide dilated eyes stared up at me his body shaking. In seconds I registered his reaction. Body shaking, breath coming in fast frightened pants. He jerked back eyes darting around the room as if looking for danger.

Fear. Pure unjustified terror. Midorima recalled the doctor saying he could have several episodes be it fear, or anger even depression. Though his mind was stuck in fear it would seem.

"W-w-what... I-I" Kuroko was stuttering now his hands reaching out desperately as if looking for a life line to grasp onto.

I reacted pulling him into my arms, and standing in one fast motion. Though I knew there was nothing I could do about his fear I could comfort him till it passed. I quickly made my way towards his him flipping on the lap on his bedside table as I shuffled are bodies into his bed. I didn't know if a change in scenery would help but it was worth a shot.

Those small hands though injured tangled in my shirt.

"Calm deep breaths Kuroko... There is nothing to fear." I sat cross legged in the center of his new king size bed. Kuroko planted on my lap his face pressed against my chest. He breathing had not calmed yet his body still shock.

"W-what was that?" Kuroko whispered as he tried shuffling closer towards me.

"What was what Kuroko?" I asked staring down at the boy. I wrapped my arms around his back stroking in small circular motions.

"T-that noise... you d-didn't hear that banging sound?" I grimaced. There had been no noise and he had not appeared to have been in REM sleep as he slept in the living room when most dreams occur. So it wasn't a nightmare that woke him.

Which would mean his concussion was also effecting the auditory cortex of his brain. I frowned as Kuroko cried out flinching.

"You didn't hear that?" Kuroko asked hiccuping past his cries.

"No Kuroko, there is no sound. Only the quite ticking of your clock." I blinked then glancing out the door towards the living room. Kuroko flinched again as both the clock on his bedroom wall and the one above the kitchen entrance minute hand moved. Was he truly mistaking the sound of a clock as loud banging? Those were the only two things similar about the rooms.

I waited watching the clock, waiting for that hand to move once more. Though I knew it wouldn't take long time seemed to drag on. Then they moved quickly landing on the six, Kuroko cried out.

"Make it stop... Midorima-Kun... P-please." My shirt was becoming wet from his tears.

"I shall make it stop." I laid Kuroko slowly down on the bed before crawling off. I reached the first clock just as minute hand hit seven again he yelped. Pulling the thing off the wall I ripped the batteries out of the back before rushing towards the other. Though luckily I made it before the minute hand hit eight.

"Midorima-Kun... Don't leave me alone." Kuroko pleaded. I tossed the clocks on the couch before swiftly returning to his side. I sighed as those blue eyes looked me over.

"The noise stopped." Kuroko said his voice once again void of emotion, though I knew it was a facade. Those electric blue eyes gave him away, though he was not as scared as he was a moment ago he clearly was not one hundred practice yet.

"I told you I'd make it stop." I didn't want anything to hurt you. Not even your own mind.

"Thank you." There was so much reliefe in that voice I was left feeling momentarily warm with pleasure. There was something very satisfying about knowing I helped him in some way. Kuroko yawned then rubbing at his eyes.

"How about we try to sleep now?" I asked checking the time on my phone. It was a little after midnight now. I needed to call and report to Akashi, but first I needed to get Kuroko back to sleep first.

"Do you need help laying out the futon?" Kuroko asked sleepily his eyes going unfocused.

"Of course not. That is a simple matter I can handle on my own." Silly boy worrying about something as trivial as laying out a futon.

"Okay Midori-Kun." I blinked over at the half asleep boy. Had he just shortened my name for... a nickname?

"It suits you... Midori... sounds powerful.. I shall use it." His voice was slurred with sleep, though I chuckled all the same. He would surly forget about this matter tomorrow.

"You may call me whatever you wish Baka. It's not like I care." I slowly raised my eyes when no reply came. Eh.. so he has already fallen asleep has he... Good I had a phone call to make. I quietly left the room shutting the door only enough to allow me to hear him if he suddenly became stressed again.

The phone only rang once before Akashi quickly answered. "Shintaro.. Is something wrong with Tetsuya?"

I pulled the phone a way from my ear for a moment slightly annoyed. "Not now there isn't but he did have one of his episodes. Though it was slightly different from the first."

"Was it still fear?" Akashi asked sounding more awake now.

"Yes.." I muttered knowing Akashi would wait until I elaborated. "He wasn't awake this time when the attack happened. He had been sleeping quite peacefully when he suddenly woke from a dead sleep utterly terrified. Though it wasn't from a nightmare, it was from sound."

"Please explain." Akashi demanded.

"When he first began to panic I removed him from the living room and took him to his room. I had hoped a change in environment would help. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. When he first panicked at the hospital it was only an emotional response. Though tonight it was both emotional and sound based. His brain mistook the sound of his clocks ticking as loud banging."

"That is very displeasing. I was worried we would have issues dealing with his fear but now if its only being aggravated it will be much harder, and with no medication to manage it we will have to wing it. Though it bothers me we are going into this empty handed."

"As soon as I disconnected the clocks he calmed greatly. Though it took me longer than I would have like to erase the problem to began with."

"You did well Shintaro, like I said we are going into this empty handed. We will simply have to be better for Tetsuya's sake. He deserves nothing less."

I shifted on my feet when I heard Kuroko whine in his sleep.

"I must go Akashi, Kuroko is waking again."

"Understood, thank you for informing me. Try to rest Shintaro." With that Akashi hung up not waiting for my reply. Well I guess somethings would never change. I walked towards the linen closet pulling out the new thick futon Akashi had brought and carried it into Kuroko's room toeing open the door.

"Midori..." Kuroko muttered quietly voice hazy with sleep.

"Yes Kuroko?" I dropped the thick cloth onto the ground before glancing up at the boy. He wiggled on the bed as if nervous.

"Would you... Sleep with me?" Kuroko asked sheepishly his eyes quickly glancing away.

I looked towards the king sized bed and all its open space. There was plenty of room for me in that bed, Kuroko's tiny body curled up in the middle did nothing to fill any space. Not wanting to answer I quickly crawled into the bed scooting Kuroko towards the wall some before pulling the blankets over the both of us. I removed my glasses dropping them on the nightstand before turning of the lamp.

After a few seconds of shifting I found my comfortable spot on my back. The events from the day hadn't been all that great but I was suddenly very tired. My eyes had just dropped when Kuroko moved beside me the best shifted only a fraction before his small warm body was pressed against mine. I almost protested before Kuroko sighed happily as he rubbed his face against my shoulder.

"Goodnight Midori-Kun."

"G-Goodnight Kuroko."

* * *

 **OOOOOO! Will this be a Midorima/Kuroko pairing?**

 **Who knows! ;)**

 **Thank you for reading! Please drop a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived at Kuroko's I heard quite voices coming from the kitchen. The smell of grilled fish filled the air. Nigou was wiggling beside me on the ground itching to get off his leash to run into the house. A loud crash from the kitchen had me dropping said leash as I ran towards the kitchen.

"Tetsu!" I shouted pushing my way past Midorima who as currently standing in front of the entrance.

"Stop yelling Baka! I just dropped a bowl in the sink." Kagami snapped. My eyes scanned the room finding the disheveled powered blue hair. Tetsu was sitting at the table rubbing at his tired eyes. My tense shoulders sagged.

"Why are you breaking shit, idiot."

"Kitchen hazard's sometimes happen you know." Kagami muttered throwing the broken glass into the trash.

"Yea what was so hazardous about a bowl?" I took a seat next to the half asleep boy.

"It got in my way." I chuckled at this. Then my eyes were on Tetsu, his eyebrows were drawn down his lips pressed tightly closed. He looked like he was in pain. Kagami was rushing around the room pulling down plates and bowls while flipping the fish all in one go. So it was easy to see that I wasn't the only one who noticed he was pained.

"How about a hot bath before you eat Tetsu." I suggested. Maybe the water would help some of his pain.

"He'll need help." Midorima said pulling pill bottles down from the cabinet. I nodded before pushing myself back from the table. Tetsu didn't protest as I took him by the arm and led him towards the bathroom. Now that I thought about it he hadn't said a word since I got here. He hasn't even greeted his dog.

Tetsu stood by the window looking out as the bath filled with water. There was a sad light to his eyes today. Though I knew about his episode last night Midorima had informed us he had gone back to his normal self after. So what was wrong? Though Tetsu didn't vocalize much he never looked like this.

"Water is ready Tetsu." I whispered looking sadly over at the boy who was currently struggling to get out of his shirt. Sighing I gently pulled the cloth over his head mindful of his ribs and broken fingers.

"Do we need to wrap your hand in something to keep it from getting wet?" I asked looking down at the bandages.

"I've been changing them after he is done bathing." Midorima said from the open doorway. He lifted some towels. "These are freshly washed."

He sat the towels down eyeing Tetsu as if trying to analyze what he was currently feeling. Those green eyebrows dropped down with worry before the left the room. I turned towards Tetsu as he climbed into the bath his right arm wrapped around his middle.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I asked my voice was rough with emotion.

A small nod was my only answer. "Maybe a warm bath will ease it some until we can get you fed and medicated."

My heart flinched in my chest when I realized he wasn't going to try to speak to me. So I just went about making sure everything got done properly. I washed his hair and even his body, though if it would have been anyone else I wouldn't have gone to such extremes. Tetsu was delicate in his own way. His will was strong as was his fighting spirit but physically he was easily broken. So I was gentle as I could possibly muster up.

Through the whole bath Tetsu didn't mutter a word, he flinched every once in a while when he moved but speaking wise it was uneventful.

"Foods done Aomine!" Kagami yelled from the kitchen. I sighed at his antics. Was it so hard to walk a few feet towards the door and inform me of that in person? Tetsu blinked up at me as if waiting for me to tell him to get out. Not knowing what to say anymore I pulled the towel off the hamper and held it open for Tetsu to step into.

I know he wasn't much of a morning person but this was out of hand. Something else must be bothering him. Though why he didn't vocalize it was a different matter all on its own. I wish he would learn to speak about his issues. If not to me at least to someone else.

After quickly and easily drying him off I helped him dress. Trying my hardest to look away as he put on his boxers. Though I had just seen him stark naked and washed him he at least needed some privacy. Once dressed Tetsu quietly tootled out of the bathroom towards the kitchen Nigou ran around his feet seeking attention but got none.

My eyes found Midorima's silently asking if he made the call. When he shook his head I whipped out my phone.

"I need to make a call."

"Don't take to long Baka, I won't reheat the food for you." Kagami said as he placed food in front of Tetsu who looked at it like it would bite him.

Excusing myself I stepped out of the apartment to call Akashi. Though I knew he was in class right now, I knew he would answer. Not even his teachers would dare to question him.

"What's wrong Daiki?"

I really hated that tone of voice. "Something is wrong with Tetsu, though what I don't know. He won't speak."

"I see. After this class I call Midorima, though he didn't call to inform me of any other happenings through out the night. Is there a reason you called me instead of him?"

Oh shit. "He was helping Kagami get Tetsu's breakfast ready. Something is really wrong here though, Tetsu hasn't even welcomed Nigou."

"I understand." With that he bastard hung up on me. Growling with frustration I hurried back into the house to eat. Maybe after some food Tetsu would feel more talkative.

* * *

The day progressed slowly. Even after Tetsu had eaten and took his medication he still hadn't spoken to anyone. He simply curled up on the sofa staring at the TV blankly. Kagami and Midorima had left soon after having to get to class. So now I sat on the floor watching Tetsu as the puppy slept at his feet. I wasn't very good with words so I didn't know what to do. Along with not knowing what was bothering the smaller boy I was at a loss.

I glanced down at my magazine not even finding anything interesting with it. Though on a normal day half naked girls would cheer me up greatly. Not even large breast held any worth if I couldn't help Tetsu. I slowly flipped through the pages not really seeing when Tetsu made a sound.

My eyes jerked up towards him then shocked to see his face now streaked with tears.

"Tetsu what's wrong?" I asked dropping the magazine of the floor.

"I don't know." He cried covering his face with his hands. I crawled over towards the couch kneeling down in front of the crying boy.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I asked sadly, I ran my fingers through those thick locks of hair hoping to sooth him.

"I know, but I honestly don't know. I just feel, I don't want to say sad because that not good enough of a word." Tetsu hiccuped whipping at his face.

I was lost. Tears was not something I could handle on a good day. If it was something I could fight with my fist I could help him. This was something different though, this was his mind and I could do nothing to correct the damage that had been done to it.

Now that I knew what the issue was though, I would try my fucking best to fix it. I planted my butt on the ground reaching my arms up I pulled Tetsu into my lap. My arms slowly wrapping around his small frame. With all his stubbornness and his will to win it was sometime easy to forget how small he was.

"Cry Tetsu." I ran my fingers through his hair once again. "Cry as much as you want and when your done cry some more. If that's what you need to do to feel better I will ride the wave with you."

Tetsu sobbed. "I don't want to be weak in front of you... I was trying so hard not to cry earlier."

My eyes filled with tears of there own. "Tetsu, you are far from weak. If anything you are the strongest of us all. So I don't want to hear you say you are weak. You are anything but weak. Though we have said things like that to you in the past, it was all false words. Stupid words said by a bunch of pig headed middle school assholes."

"I am weak though, or I wouldn't be crying for no reason. I wouldn't be scared for no reason either."

"Shut up." I snapped. "You have a head injury that is effecting your emotions, that does not make you weak that makes you human."

I didn't really know what I was saying at his point. I was trying my damnedest make him realize he wasn't weak. I waited my hands roaming over his head, fingers locked in his hair. Simply petting him. Though I knew if he wasn't feeling so down he would never allow it. His cries slowed to a quite hum before turning into small snores. I glance down at him happy that he was asleep. Maybe when he woke he would feel better.

* * *

A wet sensation woke me, soft hair tickling my neck. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by black and white fur. Number two was seated on my chest his big blue eyes excited. I smiled at this then froze. I was no longer feeling small and worthless. Though I recalled crying and giving my friends a hard time.

Slowly sitting up I glanced around the living room looking for Aomine the blanket he must have laid over me slid down. There was the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen. Suddenly worried I made my way there Nigou quickly walking beside me.

I peaked around the corner finding Aomine standing in front of the stove his mouth drawn up into a worried line. Everyone was well aware his cooking skills were about as good as mine. Though I could make somethings. Okay I could boil eggs but that was good enough for me on the best of days.

"You're not making poison are you?" I asked sliding in beside him to look into the skillet. My shoulders stiff as I looked at the meat there.

"It's just hamburgers, anyone can make hamburgers." Aomine said annoyed.

"I don't know about that my Coach can't cook to save her life. She's almost killed us a few times and Momoi is the same way." I mused glancing up at the tanned boy. He was staring down at me his eyes for a moment filled with questions before the morphed into amusement.

"You have a point." He quickly glanced at the meat before looking back towards me. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for causing you such inconveniences earlier." I watched as Aomine struggled to flip the burger.

"You really shouldn't apologize for stuff like that."

I simply looked away. I didn't really have a response for that. I knew there was a reason behind my behavior but still. All my friends were going out of their way to help me and I was being so difficult. Though it wasn't intentionally I was still bothered by it. It was normal for me to deal with those things on my own.

"Will anyone be coming by tonight?" I asked walking away from the stove standing for long periods made my side throb painfully.

"Kagami is dropping off food before he heads home." Aomine said absently.

"Did he call?" I asked suddenly interested.

"I called him." Aomine suddenly muttered as if embarrassed. Then I saw it, his cell phone sitting on the counter the screen lit brightly. Every few seconds Aomine would lean over it before turning back towards the food.

"Aomine-Kun, why did you call Kagami-Kun?" I asked fighting a smile. I had a good idea why he did so.

Those wide shoulders tensed up. "I needed... help." He whispered so quietly I almost missed the words.

"Whatever for?" I was smiling now though Aomine-Kun couldn't see this.

"With preparing you food. I needed help so I called Kagami... He sent me an email with instructions." Aomine's voice was getting more aggressive by the moment. I laughed out right now no longer able to hold it in. It seemed to pain him greatly to ask for help from Kagami-Kun.

"Don't laugh! I just wanted to be able to make you something good." Aomine snapped back. I froze my cheeks suddenly warm. Peaking through my hair I glanced up at Aomine from my seat I could see his side profile. His tanned cheeks were set ablaze. A blush looked good on him.

Suddenly embarrassed by my own train of thought I looked down towards Nigou. The dogs was sitting at my feet tail waging tongue hanging out of his mouth in a silly manner. This was his way of begging though I didn't have any food at the moment.

"It's done." Aomine said though his voice had an odd hitch to it. My eyes followed him surprised to see the blush still strong on his cheeks. Though I knew Aomine wasn't one for cooking the room still smelled pleasant.

The hamburger was placed in front of me, a thick brown gravy over the top. Then Aomine was rushing back towards the counter towards the rice cooker in seconds freshly boiled rice was placed in front of me as well. Aomine stood by the table eyes on the food arms limp at his sides. Though most wouldn't be able to tell I knew he was nervous.

I picked up my chopsticks taking a bite. Though it was nice to see him with so many emotions I didn't want to push it to far. Aomine wasn't known for his patients. The seconded the food hit my tongue I moaned.

"Is it bad?" Aomine asked looking worried.

I shook my head with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "Not at all Aomine-Kun, it is quite delicious."

Aomine gave a great sigh. "That's great."

I continued eating while he made his own plate. Watching the way those long fingers moved. There was something so graceful about Aomine, though his personality left something to be desired. Though I knew calling Aomine graceful wouldn't sit well with him. He was to proud of his bad boy persona.

I smiled as we ate. Though it was a peaceful silence it was still enjoyable.

* * *

I was rushing back up towards Tetsu's apartment. It had gotten so late though Tetsu demanded I take Nigou out for a walk I still was reluctant. He hasn't been left alone in his apartment since he got home the other day. To top it off if Akashi found out I left him alone he'd surely kill me. Though he was being much kinder these days it was still more towards Tetsu than anyone else.

So I didn't want to push my luck. I didn't want flying scissors or worse aimed towards me. I slowed as I neared the door pulling out the spare key in my pocket I pushed my way inside. Kicking off my shoes I hurried inside. The house was quite much quieter then when I had left. Thinking something bad had happened I burst into the living room.

I calmed in seconds. Tetsu was curled up on the sofa a book in his hands. He had pillows propping up his back his eyes quickly moving over the pages. I glanced down at the time on my phone. It was almost one in the morning and I have yet to call into Akashi for the night.

"Tetsu you should get ready for bed."

"In a moment Aomine-Kun, I want to finish this chapter." Sighing in frustration I moved towards the bathroom to make my call. I knew at some point Tetsu would realize Akashi was having us report to him but until then I would do as I was told and keep it quite.

"You really need to learn to be more punctual Daiki." Akashi said lazily. Though I knew he was anything but that.

"U-um... I'm sorry. I was busy." I couldn't possible tell him what I was busy with. He would be furious I left the house.

"How is Tetsuya?" Akashi demeaned to know.

"He's better now, it seems the incident this morning had to do with the face that he was sad... Though he said it was more than feeling sad. He cried for a while, then took a nap but when he woke up he was back to his normal self."

"So he got depressed? That is concerning. Thank you for informing me." I pulled the phone away from my ear to hang up when Akashi said something more. I waited. "And Daiki, don't leave the apartment again."

Unsettled greatly I hung up the phone. How did he know I left the apartment?! Tetsu and I were the only ones here and I knew Tetsu wouldn't rat me out. I had done nothing to anger him to make Tetsu call Akashi on me. So how the hell did he do that? It was so unnerving.

Suddenly nervous that I was being watched I left the bathroom. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if that creepy bastard had hidden camera's. I found Tetsu in his room this time curled up on his bed with Nigou. Though it looked as if sleep had already pulled him under. As quietly as possible I pulled out the futon. I didn't know watching after someone could be so tiring. Though most of the day had been pretty laid back. I'm sure Tetsu was getting bored though. I would have to find something for him to do the next time it was my turn to come stay.

He did have Midorima as his watcher last night, that stick in the mud probably bored him to tears. I laid out on the floor listening to Tetsu sleep. He needed all the rest in the world for tomorrow, he wouldn't get a moment of peace with Kise being his caretaker.

"I missed you Aomine-Kun." A quite whisper from Tetsu.

My eyes suddenly filled with tears. Even though we had spoken some during the Winter Cup I hadn't been exactly kind to him.

"I won't be going anywhere Tetsu. Never again."

* * *

 **Aomine is one of my favorite characters! Though he was a lot harder to write about then I originally planed.**

 **I'm sorry if the characters are OOC!**

 **Possible Aomine/Kuroko!?**

 **still undecided! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

I knew there was something bothering Kise-Kun the moment he took places with Aomine-Kun. He wasn't being loud or bubbly. He even opted out of hugging me which I had braced for the moment he walked in the door. To say that was concerning would be an understatement all on its own. Kise was known for his touchiness.

I didn't bring it up though. I didn't want to say something to upset him, I was sure he would tell me what was bothering him at some point. Kise-Kun wasn't known for his silence. Though as the day progressed it stayed quite. I sat on the sofa quietly reading my class work on the table in front of me. Kagami-Kun had dropped it off before heading out to school.

Kise was aimlessly walking around the house cleaning. Though I had offered to help I was quickly dismissed by the blonde. So now I was reading, or at least attempting to read. Listening to Kise-Kun move around the house so quietly was disturbing. Someone as bright and obnoxious as him keeping quite seemed unnatural.

I could no longer focus on the words in front of me. Annoyed with the boys silence I dropped the book on top of my undone class work.

"Kise-Kun.. please come sit with me." I demanded.

Those golden eyes shot up towards me uneasy. "Maybe in a bit Kurokochii." He mumbled going back to dusting the shelf.

"Now."

Kise-Kun flinched before slowly making his way towards me. He slowly sat his back stiff.

"What's wrong?" I asked watching him closely.

Kise gave a shaky laugh. "Nothing at all Kurokochii, you shouldn't be worrying about anything but healing."

"My concern for you will not hinder my healing." I was trying very hard not to snap at him. Though I knew I had no reason for my anger it was there no the less.

"Kurokochii is concerned for me?" There was so much astonished surprise in that statement I had to fight the urge to hit him.

"Why does that surprise you?" I asked eyeing him. His eyes didn't hold the usual brightness in them.

"Well... um.. Everyone finds me prettying annoying. So I thought it would be more calming for you if... I wasn't my normal self... Plus.. I." He stopped then looking away as if what he wanted to say was to hard for him.

My anger was slowly melting away. Though we did incessantly call him annoying I hadn't realized it bothered him. Maybe I was a bit insensitive towards his feelings. Most of the time he would laugh off our rude words towards him.

"Something else is bothering you as well. What is it?" My voice was as deadpanned as ever but I know he could here the small underlining of concern there.

"Really Kurokochii, you should worry over such silly matters!" I frowned at the forced teasing in his voice.

"I shall not stop asking till I know Kise-Kun, it will surly give me a headache." I knew I was playing dirty but I knew me being uncomfortable would make him speak. He was always the one who showed the most affection towards me.

"Aren't you upset with me?" Kise breathed his eyes looking sad.

"Upset with you? Why would I be upset?" That made no sense, he had done nothing to offend me or make me angry.

Those golden eyes filled with tears. "Because! I left you alone in that hallway. If I would have stayed you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

My heart jumped then, I had been so caught up in my own mind I hadn't though to ask how my friends were doing. I knew they felt responsible but I had blindly ignored it.

"I'm sorry Kise-Kun. It was insensitive of me not to ask how you were doing." Though I wasn't much for hugging I had to need to right this moment. I didn't reach out to him though.

"Don't apologize! How I'm doing shouldn't concern you! Why are you so nice and forgiving! You should be angry with me. You should be pissed I left you in that hallway were that damned Haizaki attacked you!"

"Kise-Kun, please calm down. I'm not upset with anyone. You couldn't have known he was going to be there or attack for that matter." Kise was shaking now tears spilling over going unnoticed by the boy himself.

"You should be. We are terrible friends, I don't know why you fought so hard to get us back."

Not liking seeing my friend in so much pain I crawled towards him on the couch. Though it went against my nature for the most part I sat in his lap hugging him close. Kise gave a startled gasp before winding his arms around my back.

"If I wouldn't have fought for you I wouldn't be much of a friend either. I love you and everyone else. I need you in my life, though I have Seirin now my life would still feel incomplete without you in it."

"You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for Kurokochii." Kise said his voice thick with tears. "None of use deserve you in our lives."

"You may feel that way but I do not." I rested my face in the crock of his neck. "Will you really deny me something I want most in the world? Will you turn your back on me and not allow me to love you like I want to?"

Kise-Kun stiffened. "Never, I'll never deny you or turn my back on you. Not again."

I relaxed against his warm chest, my legs on either side of his hips. "Good."

Hugs were quite warm, and soothing. Maybe I should try doing it more often, plus it felt safe being in someones arms. Kise also smelled really good like warm honey and sunflowers. Kise relaxed against the couch leaning his head on the top of mine.

"You need to know, I love you too Kurokochii. Even when I was being a big idiot and ignoring you. I let my selfishness lead me astray, but I won't allow that to happen ever again." Kise's voice was becoming groggy.

I simply hummed my understanding. There was no need for me to tell him I loved him back. He already knew this. I closed my eyes pressing myself closer towards his warm body. I justified this as a way to comfort Kise-Kun but if I had to be honest it was for me too. Though he was loud and annoying I still had missed him greatly over the years.

* * *

I was playing delivery boy for Akashi. The devil himself had called me after class demanding I go buy some electric clocks to Tetsu's and to find out why Kise hadn't checked in yet. Though I was annoyed I was also slightly worried. Kise was afraid to disobey Akashi, so the only reason he wouldn't call was if something was wrong right?

I was running through the streets a back in my hand easily bodging anyone who got in my path. It was annoying when someone walked out in front of me but I didn't have time to stop and yell at them. This felt to much like practice.

In no time I was pushing the door to Tetsu's open scrambling inside. The lights were on but it was quite. Now loud annoying voice filled the hall. It didn't take me long to figure out why though. The two boys were on the couch sleeping peacefully. It was a picture worthy sight all the same though.

I knew Tetsu wasn't one for close contact but to see him curled up on Kise's chest was rather cute. Pulling out my phone I took a picture before sending it to the rest of the GOM. Though I knew one person who would complain about this.

I was right. Chuckling I glanced down at the reply from Midorima.

 **From sender. - Green idiot.**

 **Why did I need a picture of this?**

 **So bothersome.**

I shock my head at this. I knew he enjoyed the picture he couldn't possibly deny that fact, though he would try if I asked him.

 **From sender- Purple Giant**

 **Kuro-Chin and Kise-Chin are cute.**

A lazy reply from Murasakibara. I was always annoyed by his replys. He really couldn't even put effort into anything but eating.

 **From sender – Red Devil.**

 **Do not disturb them.**

I shuttered at this. Walking towards the kitchen I left a note next to the clocks. I couldn't stay long today. Once I was sure they would find the items left for them I quickly left locking the door behind me.

* * *

"What would you like to eat Kurokochii?" Kise asked from the kitchen his head inside the refrigerator.

I slowly made my way into the kitchen adjusting my shirt I had just put on.

"Can we go eat somewhere Kise-Kun?" I asked standing in the door way. I was going stir crazy being in the house so much.

Kise-Kun suddenly looked nervous. "I don't know if you should be leaving just yet."

I was annoyed by this answer. "I will go alone then."

Suddenly frantic Kise-Kun ran towards me! "Wait, wait! Don't go alone, how about I call Kagamichii and see if he wants to join us?"

"Make it quick." I said before heading towards the door. Though I knew he would call Kagami-Kun I also knew he was calling Akashi to make sure it was alright to do so. If they really thought I wasn't aware they were giving him reports they were sadly mistaken. Though I was playing ignorant for their sake. If they wanted to act sneaky I would allow it for a while.

"Kagamichii is going to meet us at Maji's Burger, is that okay with you?" Kise-Kun asked walking up beside me sliding into his shoes.

"Yes, I wanted a vanilla milk shake, and they have the best."

Kise seemed satisfied knowing he picked the right place to eat at. After he had finally told me what was bothering him and a nap he was back to being his loud self. Though I wouldn't complain for the day but I made no promises for the future. He could become quite overbearing. The walk to Maji's was peaceful for the most part. If you ignored the fact that girls were fawning over Kise-Kun as he walked down the street.

Though he seemed quite content of ignoring them. He chattered none stop about silly things I really had no interest in, like his modeling. Then he mentioned something that bothered me greatly, I slowed my pace to a crawl.

"You had a stalker?" I asked suddenly bothered by the fact he hadn't told me.

"Um.. for a bit yes. He was kinda scary." Kise said not seeming to bothered by this fact.

"Was it one of your fans?" I didn't think he had very many fans that were male.

"No, he saw me at one of the basketball games. Started following me around. I wasn't aware for a while, but I guess at one point he tried to speak to me and I brushed him off. It angered him I guess, he started sending creepy notes and even vandalized my door once. That's when my parents got involved and I hadn't had any issues since, they called the police on him when they found him outside the house once."

"Kise-Kun, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Those golden eyes looked down towards the sidewalk. "I didn't want to bother anyone with it. Like I said everyone finds me pretty annoying so, I keep those things to myself."

I was angry at myself suddenly. Though he was our friend we had called him annoying on so many occasions that he opted out of telling us something as important as a stalker. That could have gotten dangerous.

Before I was able to say anymore on the matter we arrived at Maji's burger. I pushed the matter aside for a moment. I could speak to him about it later, after I informed Akashi of the matter as well. Once inside I was pleasantly surprised, the burger joint was full of my basketball team. Even the GOM were there as well which was shocking all on its own. Akashi and Murasakibara had a four hour ride to get here. Which meant they had been in town already.

"We already ordered your food Kuro-Chin, Kise-Chin." Murasakibara-Kun muttered as he tore into a burger. I sat in the only spot available next to Akashi which I'm sure was left open intentionally. Not many people opted to sit next to someone who liked to attack with sharp objects. Murasakibara-Kun sat to his right the only other person who seemed brave enough to be seated so close to him.

"How do you fair Tetsuya?" Akashi-Kun asked looking pleased I was sitting next to him.

"I'm fine." Though in truth I was in great pain.

"Do not lie to me." Akashi whispered his voice dropping an octave. The chatter around the tables became quite.

"I'm in pain but it does not matter at the moment." I thought of something then. "I have something much more disturbing to tell you."

"Oh? Please explain." Akashi muttered looking suddenly deadly.

"Kise-Kun failed to mention he had a male stalker terrorizing him for some time." I'm sorry Kise-Kun I thought to myself. I had to throw you under the microscope to get Akashi off my case.

"Kurokochii!" Kise whined from across the table throwing me a betrayed look before his eyes slid towards Akashi who was suddenly staring him down.

"Explain Ryota." Akashi said very slowly, his eyes left eye flashing orange for a moment. That flare of orange would have worried me if I wasn't so confident that Akashi wouldn't let his other self take over again.

"He didn't terrorize me! He just left some note and c-came to my house. My mother and father got the police involved. I haven't heart from him in months!"

While Kise-Kun tried to defuse Akashi's anger from not knowing something so important I noticed Aomine-Kun staring over at Kise his eyes both worried and angry. This interested me to some great degree. I would have to find out why he was so bothered by this at another time.

"I will look into this matter later. Now for future reference Ryota you are to inform me of such happenings. A stalker can become quite deadly if they feel rejected. Do you understand Ryota?"

"Y-yes understood Akashichii!"

Once that subject was over with the room got loud again, others shouting over one another talking about practice I had missed. Though it pained me greatly about not being able to partake in them. They were my team and I knew they depended on me so I was upset to not be able to join in. Then it accrued to me, someone was missing.

"Did Kiyoshi Senpai already leave for America to get his surgery?"

"Oh yes two days ago, he should be gone for about three months for therapy." Hyuga Senpai said poking at his burger as if suddenly not interested in it.

"I wasn't informed he had left yet. Why hadn't anyone called me? I would have liked to see him off." The guilty eyes of my team looked my way.

"Kiyoshi didn't want us to bother you, you should be resting not walking around an airport just to see him off. He'll be back, plus I'm sure he'll call at some point to check up on you." Aida-Kun said smiling towards me.

Though I was bothered they hadn't informed me of his departure I was glad he was finally getting his knee fixed. I knew it bothered him, although I was quite happy we were able to win the winter cup before he had to leave.

* * *

By the time I got out of the bath, glad for once I was able to do it without help I was starting to feel strange. I hadn't quite figured out this emotional issues yet but I was more aware at the moment I was starting to feel deathly afraid.

I thought about ignoring it and just going to sleep, but by the time I had brushed my teeth and gotten dressed it was so bad I almost collapsed on the bathroom floor. My legs were shaking so badly my heart was pounding in my chest.

I needed to get help. I was scared. So scared tears filled my eyes. Though I didn't want to look weak in front of Kise-Kun either I didn't know what to do to make it go away. Being alone was even worse.

"Kise-Kun" I said before realizing my voice wasn't loud enough for the golden boy to hear me.

"Kise-Kun!" I shouted, though I didn't want him to get overly worried I couldn't help but sound so poorly.

The sound of running feet filled my small apartment before Kise burst through the door. Eye's wild with worry he rushed forward hands flapping around he kneeled down in front of me.

"What's wrong did you hurt yourself? Do I need to call for help?"

I shuddered. "No... I'm s-sorry. I'm scared." I cried then. "I'm scared."

Kise made a noise like he wanted to follow my lead and cry too but seemed to fight the need to do so. Next thing I knew the blonde had lifted me into his arms bridle style. Though I didn't need to ask where we were going. There was only two options and I knew he would take me to my bedroom. Before I knew it I was laid out in the bed the blonde plopping down beside me caging me to his warm chest.

"It will pass Kurokochii, do not fear. I'd never let anything hurt you again." I wanted to laugh at this. No one could truly make a promise like that. Life didn't function in such a manner that you could promise to keep someone from getting hurt ever. Though it was comforting to know he cared so greatly.

I shock in his arms my fear triplicating. I was fed up with my mind though I knew there was nothing I could really do about the matter. I just hoped at some point it would stop happening. I despairingly having no real progress in making my fear go away. I tangled my fingers into Kise-Kun's shirt though my broken bones protested this I didn't stop. I was afraid if I let go Kise would disappear. He couldn't do that. He couldn't leave me alone. He had to stay.

"It's okay Kurokochii, I promise." Kise-Kun whispered pressing his face close to mine. I needed something to distract me.

"Kise-Kun?" I muttered my voice muffled by warm chest.

"Yes Kurokochii?"

"Do you have anyone you like?" I was remembering Aomine-Kun's eyes staring at Kise across the table.

"Yes, I have someone I like very much." Kise whispered suddenly bashful.

My shaking was quickly starting to slow, my breathing became easier. "What are they like?"

Kise chuckled. "They are arrogant and sometimes rude. Though caring under all that laziness and self importance."

It did not take a rocket scientist to know who he was speaking of. "I think Aomine-Kun feels the same way about you."

I wanted to laugh when Kise-Kun tensed up against me. "I wouldn't say that. He is the one most rude to me out of everyone."

I pulled my face back glancing up into those eyes the color of golden sunbeams. "You do not see how he watches you. I noticed it earlier today. He definitely feels the same way."

"Tch." Kise looked away for a moment. "I am not brave enough to ask Kurokochii."

"Hmm, then we shouldn't ask. We shall do an experiment the next time he is around." I smiled then already plotting a plan. I could make Aomine show his affection towards Kise-Kun it would be a simple matter.

"Just leave it to me." I scooted closer to Kise my eyes dropping. "I will give you something you want very much as a show of my love for you."

I never heard what Kise-Kun had to say in replay. Though I felt his lips against my forehead and his tears against my cheek as I feel asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry but Kise and Kuroko are the cutest!**

 **Some much fluffy cuteness with them!**

 **When it comes to adorable Kuroko and Kise**

 **are definitely on the top of my list!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

When I arrived home from my doctors visit with Kise-Kun still in tow Akashi-Kun was waiting for us. With all his superior glory he sat on the couch, back straight head held high. A tablet sat in his lap as he flipped through what I could only guess was news paper articles. A cup of steaming tea sat on the side table.

It was not his presents in my home that confused me. No it was the fact that it was suppose to be Murasakibara's turn. My heart sank then seeing that red hair instead of purple. Though I would never admit that to Akashi-Kun.

"Where is Murasakibarachii?" Kise asked sitting down my new bag of medications. I had complained to my doctor about the fact my pain medication upset my stomach if I hadn't eaten enough so he had been so kind to give me a different one to try.

"He has a fever, if it is gone tomorrow he will come stay." Akashi said sitting the tablet aside.

Akashi-Kun's words soothed me greatly, a small part of me had feared the purple haired giant didn't want to spend time with me. The thought alone was the most upsetting. Although I was quite glad Akashi-Kun would be spending the night, I hadn't expected this outcome.

"Is he alright?" I asked taking a seat next to the red head.

"Do not worry, he is doing well. Though he was very displeased he couldn't come." Akashi sighed. "The fool was going to come anyways until I had to force him to stay home."

This made me smile a bit. The tallest was very stubborn though he listened to Akashi most of the time it was still a fight to get him to do as he was told.

"Now that I remember, Kagamichii texted me this morning as well. It seems Furihata and I believe he said Mitobe both came down with something as well."

For some reason Akashi-Kun's back stiffened. "Furihata is ill?"

Kise-Kun looked at Akashi-Kun with knowing eyes. While I was slightly lost, I had not been aware Akashi-Kun had taken an interest in him. Akashi-Kun cleared his throat then looking away warning bells were going off in my head. Though not in a manner of something bad.

Did Akashi-Kun have a crush on Furihata-Kun? Then there was another question at hand.

"Kise-Kun, why were you texting Kagami-Kun?" Though Kagami-Kun didn't dislike Kise he still found him to be quite annoying.

"Oh he was making sure I wasn't sick, since I wouldn't be much help if I came down with a fever as well."

Leave it to Kagami-Kun to act like a mother hen. Though it pleased me greatly. I pulled out my phone then scrolling through the names. Even if I couldn't help them physically I could at least make sure they were doing alright. Since I wasn't a big talker I sent a simple text to all three before sliding my phone onto the table. The events for the day had made me tired. I wasn't much for doctors offices and a few people had stumbled into me because they didn't see me.

Needless to say I was much more sore today.

"I have a modeling job to get too, Please call me if you need anything!" Kise-Kun waved before rushing out the door. The room fell into a calm silence, though I knew it wouldn't last long. There was a certain aura coming from Akashi-Kun that let me know he had something to say.

"How are you feeling today Tetsuya?" I blinked over at the red head trying to read those deep crimson eyes. Though it was not easy in the least.

"I'm tired Akashi-Kun." It was better to tell the truth then to lie. I was well aware he would catch it. No matter how emotionless I kept my face.

"I'd like to know about the other times you received the concussions." My mouth was suddenly very dry. I knew he would ask about them at some point but I hadn't expected such a protective aura from him.

"Um it's not of any great importance Akashi-Kun, they are in the past." I waited biting the inside of my cheek.

"Do not be foolish, it is of great importance. I need to know so we can help prevent them." Although I had the sudden urge to laugh at this I reframed from doing so. It would surly aggravate him to no end.

"Uh the first time was my last match with everyone." I waited knowing very well he wasn't going to take this lightly.

Those red eyes flinched as Akashi-Kun remembered the match. I knew now he regretted his actions but it was still to new for him. He wasn't accustomed to feeling guilty.

"I see, when you were pulled from the game. I take it you saw a doctor after the match?" Akashi-Kun's voice was hushed now, as if treading on fragile ice.

"Hai."

"And the second time?" This was also one I didn't want to tell him about, not because I was worried about myself I was more worried about Kise-Kun at the moment.

"During the practice match with Kise-Kun." Those red eyes flashed once more and I quickly spoke up. "I would really like it if you reframed from telling him please. It would upset him greatly and I do not want that."

Akashi-Kun blinked slowly as if trying to fight some inner conflict. He knew Kise-Kun hadn't hurt him on purpose so there should be no reason for punishment.

"Very well... How about the third one?"

I averted my eyes then, suddenly losing the ability to speak. There would be no possible way for me to get out of his anger on this one.

"Tetsuya? I asked you a question. Do not make me repeat myself."

I sighed. "Um... it happened... uh during a mugging." Minutes ticked by while Akashi-Kun sat frozen his crimson eyes large his hands fisted in his lap. I was frantically trying to think of something to say to defuse him but was currently coming up empty handed.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, let me get this straight." Akashi-Kun seemed to struggle for a moment. "You are telling me that you were mugged and sustained a blow to the head so hard it caused a concussions and you neglected to tell not only me but anyone for that matter?"

"H-Hai." I kept waiting still. Though Akashi-Kun had gotten angry over the years I had never truly seen him explode with anger. I had a hunch today would be a different story.

unfortunately I was correct.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!" I was momentarily frozen, not only was Akashi screaming but he was cursing as well.

"Akashi-Kun... I-it wasn't that bad." Even if that was a lie it was still better then the truth. At least while he was so angry.

"Not that bad! You were mugged, got a head injury and failed to tell anyone. Must I put watch dogs on you at all times? I can afford it, it would be no hindrance to my bank account to hire a few people to follow you around."

"That's extremely unnecessary Akashi-Kun." I muttered trying to clam the current conversation.

"I will deem what is unnecessary." Akashi-Kun snapped rubbing at his temples.

"How come I wasn't aware of this? Muggings do get reported to the police and I have your name along with all the others flagged in case of situations like this."

"Flagged?" I didn't understand what he meant.

"If your name or any others from the GOM slides across a police officers desk I am to be informed."

I blinked astonished. I knew Akashi-Kun's name carried great power but I hadn't been aware it went to that extent. I found myself currently interested in the matter but I knew he was still to angry at the moment to ask. If I ever got the courage to ask that is.

"There was no police report Akashi-Kun." I said glancing away once again.

Akashi-Kun hissed. "What do you mean?"

"Um I never.. called the police, by the time I came too he was already gone. I just took myself to the hospital. Luckily I had cash in my pocket because he stole my wallet."

"Luckily? When you say things like that I get even more upset Tetsuya! What am I going to do with you. You're so careless! When did this happen!?"

"Two months ago."

"Where?" He snapped.

"The alley by the book store I frequent." This was getting me no where. I'd never be able to calm him if I couldn't change the subject.

"Describe him."

I couldn't... I had been reading my book when it happened not watching my surroundings. If I told Akashi-Kun that he'd surly get more upset. So I did the only think I could possible think of to disseminate this whole conversation. Though it wouldn't be a lie I knew it would work all the same.

"Seijuro-Kun." I watched as his eyes grow wide at the sound of his first name. "I'm not feeling so well."

Through out Akashi-Kun's speech I had started to feel dizzy. My face felt warmer than normal and I was slightly nauseous. Though I wasn't happy about this matter I could tell he had dropped the last subject.

Eye's now filled with concern instead of anger he reached out a cool hand placing it on my forehead.

Brows dropping down he frowned. "It seems you have a fever."

"Leave it to you to catch what the others caught as well. You are suppose to be healing, not getting sick."

I chuckled lightly at that. "Sei-Kun, I do not think an illness cares if I'm injured or not."

"Tch." With an aggravated sigh Akashi-Kun headed towards the kitchen were I stored my medication. "Tetsuya, why do you have no cold medication or fever reducer?"

Oh no here we go again. "Because I do not take such things Seijuro!" I stopped catching myself then. I had not used a Honorific when saying his name, he would surly think I lost my mind.

"Tetsuya, has your fever risen?" Again that cool hand was placed on my forehead.

"I can't possibly tell this way! You don't even have a thermometer!"

* * *

I saw staring down at the boy currently laying on the couch. My hand resting on his forehead when a knock on the door sounded. Annoyed I stomped towards the door before flinging it open. Kise stood there face flush eyes watery.

"You are sick as well."

Kise nodded his head slowly. "I tried to make it home, but I started to get dizzy." Just then the blonde swayed on his feet.

"Hurry inside, Tetsuya is also sick. Keep each other company while I go buy supplies. Do not leave and do not get off the couch. Am I clear Ryota?"

Kise slowly shuffled towards the living room. "Yes, Akashichii."

Closing the door lightly I pulled out my phone. Midorima was studying for his test he had missed the other day so I couldn't possible call him. Momoi would simply be to much of a hassle to deal with. That left me with a very little group of people to choose from. I could handle it myself but if they began to vomit I would surly need back up.

I pushed the three on my speed dial and waited. "Akashi, what is it you need?"

Any other time I would correct him for how he was speaking to me but I was to fed up for the day to bother.

"I need you to make your way to Tetsuya's do not bring the dog. Ryota and Tetsuya have come down with something, I'm headed out for supplies now."

Daiki's response was quick. "I'm headed there now."

Though I knew the real reason behind his fast agreement I left it be for the moment. Even if I had wanted to meddle just a bit I had been fighting the urge to do so. It was just to easy to see how both Ryota and Daiki had a crush on one another by none would make the first move. Childish if you asked me. They could go head to head during a basketball game but they couldn't share their feelings.

I pulled my phone from my ear realizing Daiki had hung up. I was not acting like my self right now, this bothered me greatly, but I didn't have time to worry about such trivial matters. Those two needed medicine and something easy to eat.

As I walked down the isles of the convenient story my mind kept wandering towards a certain brunette that I knew was also sick. I would have to call and check on him even if it would be shocking for the boy. He wasn't even aware I had his phone number, he would surly feel disturbed if he knew I hunted down his contact information. More so if he knew I had been watching him quite closely since the winter cup.

I found something very fascinating about the boy. His skittishness was dare I say cute?

My phone rang then pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes Daiki?"

"Where are you!? These two starting throwing up I can only be in one place at a time!"

"Understood I will hurry." Hanging up I rushed towards the check out. Though I had worried they would start vomiting I had hoped it wouldn't happen so soon. I absently throw some money on the counter not bothering to check the amount, it was more than enough. I was dimly aware of the clerk yelling at me about the change but I could care less about something as silly as money. Not wanting to have to take the time to walk back the the apartment I hailed a cab.

It shortened my time greatly. Upon returning I was unfortunate enough to come in just as Ryota leaned over a empty bucket Daiki had thrust under his head as he leaned over to empty the contents of his stomach. Tetsuya was leaning back over the arm rest looking slightly green.

"Finally!" Daiki whined giving me a stern look.

"You are feeling very brave today are you not?"

"I have no time for your I'm king of the world antics! Help me please!" I nodded my head slowly deciding I would think of a punishment later for his way of speaking to me.

"Akashi-Kun, water please." Tetsuya mutter quietly. Handing over the bag to Daiki I hurried into the kitchen fetching two glasses of water. The heavy smell of vomit thick in the air. I would have to open some windows to air out the room. Both of the sick thanked him for the water before leaning back and closing their eyes.

"I shall start a bath, Daiki check there temperatures please." Daiki seemed taken aback by my asking instead of demanding. Though I was a bit offended by this. Had I truly never asked someone properly to do something for me? I would have to work on that.

After running the bath I tried to figure out the best possible way to do this. Tetsuya had the typical Japanese styled bathroom. We could easily fit both of them in the bath, the question was could we keep them from throwing up in it.

"Akashi, Tetsu's fever is 101.3 and Kise is 103." Those were rather high fevers, if we couldn't get them to go down soon especially Ryota's surely he would have to go to the hospital. That settled it for me then.

"Help me get both of them in the bath, the sooner we get them clean the faster we can hydrate them more and give them medicine."

I carried Tetsuya easily to the bathroom though he protested greatly about moving from his spot on the couch. Though I understood he was tired I hadn't expected him to put up such a fight about a simple bath. Ryota was no easier then Tetsuya, he whine when Daiki lifted him off the couch, though I was surprised by this. I hadn't anticipated Daiki to go so fare as to carry the sick blonde bridle style towards the bathroom.

The whining only got worse from there. I had made the bath a bit on the cooler side to help get their fevers down. So when the chilled water touch their skin Ryota's more so then Tetsuya's both cried out. I knew had uncomfortable cool water can feel on fevered skin. Ryota cried quietly as Daiki washed his hair his body curled in on itself. Tetsuya had calmed a great degree and his cheeks looked less flushed. Though now he was eyeing Ryota with great worry.

"I need to get some towels and prepare the medication. Daiki lay out the futon there should be three stack them so there is more cushion for Ryota to lay on."

* * *

The bath water had finally stopped stinging my skin, though I was more tired now then I was earlier. My eyes were growing much to heavy but the small sobs Ryota was letting out was heartbreaking. His fever was much higher then mine so the water must hurt him more than the slight ache it caused my skin.

"Kise-Kun." I muttered trying to catch his attention.

He glanced up at me rubbing at his swollen eyes. "Sorry Kurokochii. I should have gone home instead of bothering you with my sickness as well."

"Don't be an idiot, your parents are hardly home due to their jobs and your sister is away at college, you would have no one to help you."

Kise sniffed. "I don't even know why I'm crying, it's been so long since I got sick. I don't like it."

"You have quite a high fever, it's okay to cry. Plus this is your chance." I whispered suddenly remembering the promise I made him.

He blinked at me looking confuse. "I told you I'd help you get Aomine-Kun. Now is the perfect time, he's already tripping over himself to try to make you feel better."

Kise-Kun brightened suddenly thought the fever was easy to see in his eyes. They were too bright.

"What's your plan?" Kise-Kun whispered leaning closer to me.

"Want to cuddle?"

His already pink cheeks from his fever flamed more red. "Kurokochii, we are naked!" He whispered sharply.

"That will simply add more fuel to the fire."

Kise-Kun bit his lip suddenly looking nervous. "What if he gets mad instead?"

I shock my head at this. "He will definitely get jealous first."

"Okay lets do it."

* * *

Akashi was chuckling for some reason as he walked past Tetsu's room. Though I had a feeling it was a happy sound it was still scary all the same. I still haven't gotten use to him being so damn happy go lucky.

"Daiki." Akashi called from the kitchen. That was another thing out of character about him. He was not the type to yell across a house. "Go get the boys out of the bath." There it was again. That weird chuckle. I was starting to feel uneasy.

I made my way towards the bathroom not sparing a glace at the red head. Whatever was wrong with him was not my problem. He was acting too oddly for my liking. I pushed open the bathroom door glad to hear that Kise had stopped crying. The sounds he had been making troubled me greatly.

I froze when I found them. My heart suddenly leaped in my chest. "W-what... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" I hadn't realized I was yelling until my voice echoed around the bathroom.

Those two... they were.. My eyes stung with my sudden surge of jealousy. Though I wouldn't hurt Tetsu, I had the great urge to throw him aside at this very moment. Those two damn idiots. Kise was leaned back against the bath tube, his knees drawn up slightly. While... oh god. I had the sudden urge to look away to control my breathing.

Tetsu was sitting on his lap his arms wrapped around Kise neck his eyes half lidded. Kise was flushed ear to ear.

"You're... He's... You two are naked!" They were butt ass naked and spooning in the bath! Tetsu's legs were wrapped around Kise waist! No I didn't like this one bit. I did not like seeing Kuroko Tetsuya curled around Kise!

I surged froward as calmly as possible pulling them apart. Tetsu fought me for a second before he released Kise. "We were cold." He said his voice completely dead panned.

"So you decided to cuddle naked in the tub!" I snapped pulling Kise out of the bath wrapping a towel around him. Though I was dimly aware his skin wasn't as feverish as before.

"Kise-Kun isn't dating anyone and I'm not either. So I saw no harm in it." Tetsu said innocently staring up at him with those big blue eyes.

"He's mine!" I yelled then I froze. Dear god, had I really just said that?

"Aominechii?" Kise whispered looking at me hopefully.

"I-I... yes! Shut up you damned idiot! You're mine and you are definitely are not allowed to cuddle naked with Tetsu or anyone else for that matter!"

Then I heard it. The quite chuckle from the door way. My head swung around and to my great surprise Akashi was holding his stomach laughing. I don't mean a small laugh, he was full on out laughing with a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe it took you so many years to admit that Daiki." He said sobering.

"Shut up!" I could really think of nothing else to say.

"That was a great plan Tetsuya, I will reward you for it later. Once you can hold down food again I'll get you a milkshake."

I blinked confused. At some point Kise had leaned against my chest his still wet arm wrapped around my waist. Though it was the blue haired boy sitting in the bath that I was watching, his eyes were filled with a satisfied mischief. The little bastard had planned this and Akashi had known! I was suddenly angry for being the butt of his plan. Kise sneezed then rubbing his face against my chest. Though I wasn't particularly fond of how he done it, I was very appreciative of Tetsu in that moment. More so then when he made me love basketball again.

I loved that strange blue haired boy for everything he has done for me.

"Thank you, Tetsu." I whispered wrapping my arms around Kise.

"Anytime Aomine-Kun." He smiled.

* * *

 **Hehehe, this chapter was really fun to come up with!**

 **Hope you like and I hope you enjoyed the 3 updates**

 **in one day! I have also figured out my pairing though I'm sure**

 **a few will be disappointed, but I saw a cute picture and I had to go**

 **with it. Hopefully you won't be to disappointed!**

 **;)**


	8. Chapter 8

The night had drug on for hours, with a constant flow of throwing up and spiked fevers. I had not been able to get any sleep so now I sat of the couch a warm tea cup in my hands. The strong scent of ginger was thick in the steam from my cup. Akashi-Kun had been so nice to make something to settle our stomachs. Though I had not thrown up in hours my body was greatly sore.

I was left remembering the first night I had taken my pain medication. Now my cracked ribs throbbed it was now becoming more bearable as my new medication began to work. Even though my eyes were tired and I was starting to doze off I kept jerking awake. Aomine was rushing around the house gather things mumbling to himself as he got ready to leave.

I knew he was worried because I was worried as well. Kise-Kun's fever had spiked again and he still vomited. To say the sickness effected him more was a great understatement. I was listening closely to Akashi-Kun as he tried to calm the frantic tanned boy. Kise-Kun was laying at my side his head rested on my thigh. His body was shaking with shivers and his teeth chattered.

Whining softly he rubbed his face against my leg. I sat my tea down slowly as to not have the cup bang loudly against the side table. Loud noises seemed to make Kise-Kun's headache worse. I didn't like the sad noises Kise-Kun was making, the blonde didn't even seem aware of the sound. Not knowing what to do to comfort him I ran my uninjured fingers through his sweat damp hair.

My hand stopped then hovering close to his forehead.

"Aomine-Kun, Kise-Kun's fever has risen again." I called becoming more worried.

"I'm going as fast as I can. I'm sorry Kise the damn taxi isn't even here yet!" Aomine-Kun said sounding distressed. He made a loud frustrated noise. "And I can't find my damn wallet!"

"Daiki, be calm now. I'm am going with you as well I will pay for the taxi and any other expenses there may be." Akashi said his voice too seemed worried though he was not as distressed as Aomine.

"Can.. pay." Kise-Kun muttered rolling his head up as if trying to see the red head though his eyes were barely open.

"Nonsense Ryota, I shall take care of it."

This seemed to bother Kise-Kun greatly though I understood why. Akashi-Kun was very giving when it came to money. Though his personality was cold he always helped were payment was concerned. It seemed to be his way of taking care of those around him even if he has always unaware of that fact.

Akashi-Kun's phone rang then just as a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Daiki, the taxi is here, I shall grab the bag you get Ryota in the car. I will be there shortly."

Though there was a command to his voice, there was an underlining gentleness as well. Aomine-Kun said nothing in reply just hurried over towards Kise-Kun easily sweeping the blonde into his arms lifting him as if he weighted nothing. Kise cried out quietly before quickly hushing himself. Muttering an apologizing Aomine-Kun kissed Kise-Kun head before hurrying out the door.

"Is Kise-Chin okay?" My head whipped around at the lazy sounding voice.

"We are taking him to the hospital now, I won't be able to return to for a few days. I am aware you have been excused from class for four days you are too stay here during that time. Do not leave Tetsuya unattended do you understand Atsushi?"

"Aka-Chin should already realize I would do not such thing." Murasakibara said on a sigh.

"If he suddenly get ill again you are to take him to the hospital, and if you should get sick again call Midorima. Though he can not come since Takao has also seemed to come down with whatever sickness this is, he should be able to assist you over the phone."

"Aka-Chin needs to leave now, we shall be fine." The giant muttered as if bored with Akashi-Kun's instructions.

"I shall call and check in later, once the doctors see Ryota."

Murasakibara paused as he entered the living room. "Why won't you be back Aka-Chin?"

A light blush stained Akashi-Kun's pale cheeks. I fought a smile, the red head was definitely hiding something. "Someone else is home alone with this illness, I'm simply going to check on him."

I sighed closing my eyes. I didn't know if I should be happy for Akashi-Kun for finding someone he was fond of or feel bad for the other party. Not that Akashi-Kun would hurt him of course but he would certainly be overbearing to handle when he had a crush. This was probably the first time this has happened to the red head.

Though I had an idea I knew who the boy was I couldn't be positive yet. I'm sure I would find out very shortly.

"One more thing, he has already taken his medication he will not need it again till six." With that the red head was gone the door clicking closed quietly behind him. Closing my eyes again I listened to Murasakibara-Kun move around the house, I could hear the shuffling of his bags full of sweets he had around his large wrist. The loud thump of something hitting the floor, most likely his duffle bag he had hanging on his shoulder.

"Is Kuro-Chin hungry?" a lazy draw came from above him.

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked over the face nearly inches from mine. Murasakibara-Kun smelled of chocolate and freshly baked cookies. Those violet eyes half lidded his mouth drawn up in a frown.

"I am not hungry right now." Talking like this was slightly embarrassing. Murasakibara-Kun's hair was brushing my face from the angel he was at and if I dared to move an inch are lips would propably brush one another. Though the giant was oblivious to the fact I had a crush on him since middle school. He still crowded closely to me even when I was thinking shameful things.

Though we did not see eye to eye were basketball was concerned we did get along when it came to sweets and a few other things. Plus there was something so striking about his face that it made it hard for me to look away.

"Kuro-Chin's face is pink." A large hand landed on my forehead lightly. "You do not feel warm."

"I am fine Murasakibara-Kun." Those purple eyes blinked down at me.

"Hmmm." Murasakibara hummed. His hand was still on my forehead caressing it slowly. My eyes started to drop then at the small soothing rhythm. Going without sleep all night was taxing on my body, so that warm hand was more than likely going to put me to sleep. I relaxed against the couch stretching my body out now that I was able too with Kise-Kun gone.

Murasakibara-Kun didn't seem like he was going to stop petting me anytime soon so I was more than content with falling asleep while he did so. Though if I had more energy I'm sure I would ask him to stop touching me... maybe. Those large hands were much to comforting.

For someone as large and scary looking as him, Murasakibara-Kun was quite gentle to the right people. Even in middle school when he left, he had still been gentle about it. Though that gentleness hurt me greatly. I'd never tell him that though. I'd never tell him how his leaving meant something different then when the others had done it.

That was the past, and I was going to keep it there.

* * *

Kuro-Chin looked very fragile as he napped. I sat on the floor munching on a bag of dill pickled chips watching him. He did not appear to be sleeping well. Every few moments he would toss his head to the side in his slumber quietly mumbling something I could quite catch. His hair was in disarray those blue locks sticking up at odd angels.

There was a small pucker in between his pale brows. I did not know how to comfort him. If I touched him surly he would wake, but I was informed he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. So waking him was out of the question even if it wasn't on purpose. He was still hurt, he needed to heal properly and fully.

Aka-Chin had told everyone about his past accidents. Though I had been very angry to learn someone had attacked him on the street. Someone so small should not be going out alone at night, even if he was invisible. Though he could easily go undetected even from my sight I was always somehow aware of him. Aware of how breakable he was. I was much larger then the boy the color of the sky.

His existence seemed fleeting in this world. As if I were to look away for one moment he would disappear. It was a frightening though. Though I had turned my back on him for all those year due to my own whims and selfishness I didn't want him to vanish from my sight. He was sweeter then any candy, his presents was calming like the gentle waves on a beach.

Though if I blinked I was scared he wouldn't be there. Haizaki could have easily erased him from this world. I left him, kneeling in that hallway, sad and very lonely looking. I was angry at myself still for that. I could have easily stopped Haizaki in seconds, but I had left and it put Kuro-Chin in danger.

How do you hold onto something so small and not break it?

The sound of the door opening had my head snapping up in seconds. As far as I was aware no one was suppose to be coming by. So who had just entered Kuro-Chin's house unannounced? I quickly got to my feet making my way in front of the sofa guarding the sleeping boy.

A nicely dressed women rounded the corner her black suit pressed, her pale blue hair pulled back neatly in a tight ponytail. She stopped in her tracks looking me over with a almost annoyed expression.

"Where is Tetsu-Chan." She asked her voice had a lyrical quality to it. So at odds with Kuro-Chin's almost seemingly hushed voice.

"Kuro-Chin is resting."

She gave an aggravated sigh as she spotted the sleeping boy on the couch. She glanced around the room slowly as if disgusted. "Tetsu-Chan wake up." The women snapped.

I growled. "He has been sick. He needs sleep."

Lose deep blue eyes landed on me. "Can you not speak in proper sentences?"

Kuro-Chin stirred on the couch blinking open his own blue eyes. As soon as he saw the women he was on his feet swaying slightly.

"Okaa-San, I was not expecting you." I frowned down at the boy as he addressed his mother. His tone of voice had taken on a different hitch then normal. As if he was struggling with some emotion. Though his face didn't give away what that was.

"Of course not, I do not need to inform you when I arrive. I pay for this home I am free to come and go as I please." My hand twitched, though it was Kuro-Chin's mother I wanted very badly to crush her in that moment. Her voice had lost its pleasant sound, now she simply sounded nasty.

"Was there something you needed?" Kuro-Chin asked his eyes dropping towards the floor, a sure sign he was upset.

"I was here on a business meeting, I will be leaving for New York shortly. I just came by to ask about some expenses you had racked up over the course of four months."

"I have not gotten anything Unnecessary Okaa-San." Kuro-Chin whispered looking over at me apologetically. I wanted to say something but his mother began speaking again.

"You are aware hospital bills are not cheap, yet you have gone several times these past few months. Every time I turn around there is a charge on mine and your fathers card for a large sum of money because you stupidly got yourself injured and needed medical attention. Then I had the hospital call asking me to drop my work to come to your aid. You should be more than capable of taking care of yourself Tetsu-Chan. If you keep this up you will have to find a job, it's high time you learn you can not keep spending our money."

By now I was more than furious. How dare that mean women talk to her child like that. How dare she stand there looking so proud when her son's shoulders had dropped and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Kuro-Chin was beat up. He had to see a doctor." I snapped.

"Talk normally you fool! I don't care how he acquired the injuries, his lack of facial expression probably angered someone again. It's not the first time someone has beaten him. Maybe if you tried to be more normal you wouldn't get yourself in these situations."

When Kuro-Chin made no move to reply I took it upon myself to do it. "Listen closely, Kuroko-San. Nothing Kuro-Chin has done should lead to someone hurting him and there is nothing abnormal about him either. You should really look at your own character flaws before you try to point out others."

Kuro-Chin was looking up at me now eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.

"How dare you speak to me, your elder like that, in my home for that matter! I pay for this boys living expenses so until he can do it himself or find some poor fool to do it for him he will follow my rules." She straightened her suit jacket.

"I have to be going now." Those blue eyes that were so much like her sons scanned the room. "I better not find out my money paid for this hideous furniture. You will get no other warning Tetsu stop wasting our money, you father will contact you to inform you of your new budget."

"Understood Okaa-San" One final look around the room her nose upturned in distaste she stomped out of the house. With her gone I could focus on Kuro-Chin now, he was still standing staring at the spot his mother had just left from. His small shoulders were hunched down his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Kuro-Chin?"

"I'm sorry you had to be bothered with that Murasakibara-Kun, please ignore what my mother said. There is nothing wrong with the way you speak."

I frowned. Why was he trying to comfort me? Nothing that ugly women had said bothered me in the least. "I do not care what she thinks Kuro-Chin."

What I cared about was the fact that all these years I've known him and I was unaware he had such a horrible mother. She was nothing like mine, Kuro-Chin needed a mother like mine. She was sweet and kind. She lifted her children up not tear them down and she would never blindly ignore the fact that one of us had gotten injured.

"Do not be sad Kuro-Chin." I muttered watching as tears finally spilled over his pale face.

"I am sorry." He whispered whipping at his face. Not knowing what to do I simply picked him up, my hands under his arms I pulled him towards my chest holding him easily with one arm wrapped just above his thighs. I thought for a moment before heading towards the kitchen. Kuro-Chin made no more to struggle in my hold he simply laid his face on my shoulder his tears wetting my shirt.

Once in the kitchen I sat him down on the counter pulling out the supplies I had bought on the way over. "We are going to bake."

Kuro-Chin sniffed. "What are we baking Murasakibara-Kun?"

I laid out the ingredient in front of me. "Vanilla cake. Not the nasty box kind either. The good homemade ones."

Kuro-Chin smiled then whipping at his eyes. My shoulders relaxed, Kuro-Chin was much cuter when he smiled. His face was made for that, made for smiles and not tears.

"Sound's like fun. I've never baked before."

"Then I will teach Kuro-Chin."

* * *

The kitchen was a mess of flower and homemade icing. A light cloud of powder hung in the air, but the cake in front of us looked quite good. Murasakibara-Kun was very good with is hands when in came to baking it seemed. The three towers of the cake were straight the icing flat and even around ever edge. He even went so far was to add powder blue flowers around the borders of each tear.

"This is way to much cake Murasakibara-Kun." Though it was pretty it would take several people to eat it.

"I can eat it." Murasakibara muttered as he licked icing off his fingers.

"You will get sick if you eat that much cake."

"I haven't yet." He said his voice bored sounding. Though I knew that wasn't the case, he simply didn't put much effort into speaking.

"We should eat a real meal first Murasakibara-Kun. You eat far to many sweet things." He pouted at this staring at the cake like he was ready to tear into it.

"Akashi-Kun will know if we only eat cake." I warned trying to keep him from making himself sick on all the sugar in front of him.

He sighed. "If we must." He turned then quickly cleaning up the kitchen though when I tried to help he kept telling me no. I frowned at this, I did help make the mess so why couldn't I help with the clean up? I knew I would get no where asking though he would simply ignore me and go about what he was doing.

"Do you know how to cook too?" Baking and cooking were two totally different things were Murasakibara-Kun was concered.

"Yes, my mother taught me." A small surge of jealousy overwhelmed me for a moment. I wanted very much to know what it was like to have parents that cared about your existence. Though they my parents paid for my house and school along with other things they didn't really do much else. If anything I wasn't even sure they ever really intended on having me.

"Kuro-Chin needs to meet my mother." Murasakibara suddenly said. "She will love you."

The urge to cry had me looking away then. Though he acted oblivious Murasakibara-Kun saw far to much of the things around him. I didn't want him worrying about the fact that I wanted my mother to show me attention. I had learned a long time ago that was one wish I would not be granted.

"I would like to meet Murasakibara-Kun's mother one day."

"When you are better." He said simply as he closed the dishwasher. My phone began ringing then so I excused myself. He wasn't going to allow me to help anyways.

I frowned down at the caller id before answering. "Furihata-Kun?"

"Ku-kuroko.. um.. Um A-Akashi i-is in m-my house. H-he's smiling and preparing me food.. I-I, is he trying to murder me!?"

I fought back a laugh. So I had thought correctly it was Furihata-Kun Akashi-Kun had been interested in. It must have been the way he fainted the first time he met the boy.

"He is not trying to murder you Furihata-Kun, I actually think he is quite fond of you."

"I'm not so sure." Furihata-Kun whispered sharply. I wanted to tell him whispering would do no good in the presents of the great Akashi Seijuro but I reframed from doing so. He would learn that all on his own.

"Do not worry, Akashi-Kun was greatly concerned when he learned you were ill. Akashi-Kun also only cooks for those he cares about so that is a good sign all on its own."

"Are you sure its safe?"

"You are safe from danger." Though I wasn't so sure his innocence was safe, but it was best not to say that.

"Why would someone like him, like someone like me? I'm so... plain." He asked then his voice sounding more relaxed.

"Hmm, that you will have to find out of your own. I must go now." I hung up even though I was aware Furihata-Kun was whispering quite quickly for me to wait. I felt a bit bad by this but I could not save him from Akashi-Kun, no the red head already had his eyes on him. He was doomed the moment he step onto that court.

Laughing I went back to Murasakibara-Kun's side. I didn't want to miss watching him cook, someone who seemed so lazy moved around the kitchen with great ease. Like he was dancing he swayed around chopping veggies, cleaning fish. He looked good there, in front of a stove pouring his efforts into the things he created.

The way he handled food was almost intimate his fingers moved with great care the knife sliced quickly yet effortlessly. I could watch him cook for hours. His face had lost that bored expression a small smile on his lips. Yes this suited Murasakibara quite well though he was a great basketball player he'd surly have much more joy in life if he owned his own restaurant or bakery.

* * *

Murasakibara-Kun was pacing outside the bathroom door. Back and forth I head his feet move like a caged animal that needed to be set free. Though I knew why he was doing it. Kise-Kun had called a little while ago to inform us he was feeling a bit better after getting an IV drip and medication to keep him from vomiting.

The blonde had demanded to speak to Murasakibara-Kun about the episode I had in the bathroom the other night. So now the giant was practically buzzing with unease. I tried to relax but the sound of his heavy feet hitting the floor was grating on my nerves.

"Murasakibara-Kun" I new I didn't have to raise my voice to get his attention. He was listening so intensely he would hear a pen drop from next door. The door flow open with a bang as the purple haired boy ducked his way under the door.

"What's the matter?" His voice was rushed and lacked his normal bored tone.

"Please sit with me?" I couldn't tell him his moving around the house was giving me a headache, it would surly upset the gentle giant.

"Are you feeling unwell? Should you get out of the bath?" He asked as he sat on the floor in front of the bathtub.

"No, I would just like some company." Your insensitive walking was loud. I had to bit my tongue to keep from saying so.

"Mh.." He visibly relaxed then his hands falling to his lap. I leaned back more relaxed now that it was quite.

"Kuro-Chin is still quite bruised." Murasakibara-Kun muttered sadly. I glanced down at the large black bloch that covered most of the pale skin of my chest. Though it was starting to turn yellow around the edges it still looked quite bad.

"My skin is easily bruised."

"I will apply ointment to it once you are out, we also need to change the dressing on your fingers." I closed my eyes as he spoke. When he wasn't being lazy about his speech his voice was quite musical. The deep tender made my heart thump loudly in my ears.

I didn't reply to him though, that was not needed. He knew I would do as he said for there was really no way around having it done. He would easily overpower me.

The silence seemed to bother him though. "Are you going to stay in there until the water is chilled? It will surly give you another fever."

"I will get out in a moment." I glanced over at him. "Murasakibara-Kun why do you not speak like that all the time?"

"To much effort." I smiled at this. Of course it was.

"You're voice is beautiful though." I said absently not even realizing this until it was to late. I glanced down at the water suddenly finding it very interesting. I would do anything to hide the blush that suddenly burned my cheeks.

"Kuro-Chin is kind to think so." I dared to look up then wanting to see what his face showed. I was not disappointed. Those perfectly sculpted cheeks were flushed a pretty said of red.

He suddenly cleared this throat. "Kuro-Chin should get out before he shrivels away."

I did as I was told, to embarrassed to say no. Though I really wanted to stay in the bath a little longer. I stood nothing thinking about my actions exposing myself to the boy in front of me. Those already red cheeks now blushed all the way to his ears as he quickly looked away. I don't know why I was so bashful all the sudden. I had been all over Kise-Kun yesterday stark naked, so why was suddenly so nervous to be standing in front of him in my birthday suit.

It wasn't the first time he had seen me naked. We had all showered together during middle school after practice. We weren't in middle school now though, and I hadn't grown much since then. I was slightly ashamed of my smaller body.

"Um I need a towel." Even though I could see him peeking at me from the corner of his eye I made no attempt to cover myself. I may be shy but I didn't feel like putting the effort into hiding my manly hood.

Murasakibara-Kun quickly wrapped me into a towel mutter something along the lines of only put on boxers so he could tend to my wounds. Then he was gone practically leaving a flare of purple behind him.

* * *

I had practically chewed my lip off at this point of the night. It was so unbearable seeing Kuro-Chin like that. He looked adorable and very very edible. Though I could not consume him like candy I'm sure he would taste sweet all the same. It was to much, seeing him standing there brushing his teeth in nothing but my shirt.

How Aka-Chin and Kise-Chin forgot to do his laundry was beyond me but now I had this problem at hand. He didn't even have underwear on under that shirt! I tried focusing on cleaning my teeth but my eyes. They kept disobeying me. Every time I pulled them away to stare at the mirror I would suddenly find myself looking back down.

My shirt was to large for him. The hem brushed his knees the collar rode down low exposing a good portion of his chest. All that milky white skin that wasn't bruised looked very bite-able. I had never really noticed girls they were far to troublesome for my taste. I found Kise-Chin to be quite cute when he wasn't annoying me. Muro-Chin was as equally if not more so cuter then Kise-Chin but he was more of an older brother I could rely on when my own siblings were too busy for me.

Aka-Chin was far to demanding and scary to be cute though he was not bad looking. Then there was Mine-chin his rudeness made him undesirable to me while Mido-Chin was far to serious.

Cleaning off my toothbrush I sat it aside, excusing myself to get the futon ready for the night. Though I wasn't happy about sleeping on the floor I would do so to watch over Kuro-Chin. He was already swaying on his feet with his fatigue. I needed to get him to bed quickly before he fell over and with him under the blankets I could forget about the fact his.. underparts were rubbing around under my shirt.

My face felt to warm. My heart was thumping loudly in my ears, and making this futon was not distracting me at all! I needed something sweet to eat, but since I had already brushed my teeth I could eat nothing. So I chewed on my lip it was minty from the toothpaste that Kuro-Chin owned. Though when I thought to hard about this I gave a frustrated sigh. Kuro-Chin's lips would taste like mint, probably sweeter from his own personal flavoring.

"Is the futon's going to be enough for you to sleep on Murasakibara-Kun?" I jerked around my eyes finding Kuro-Chin in seconds. He was slowly making his way towards the bed where he climbed up the side, his small hips swaying as her crawled to the center.

I had to advert my eyes. His small thighs had peeked out from under the dark purple materiel of my shirt. So pale and juice looking. My mouth was suddenly watering.

"It will do." I said fighting the instinct that wanted me to bite into his flesh lightly. I wasn't a wild animal, so why did I want to nibble on that pale flesh?

Was it because I found Kuro-Chin to be the most adorable thing I had ever seen? Like a cute plushy I sometimes saw in sweet shops? No he was much more adorable then a cute fluffy plushy. I watched as he curled up under the sheets his eyes half lidded, he looked very warm. I was suddenly curious about how warm I could make that skin feel.

"Are you alright Murasakibara-Kun?" He said yawning.

"I'm.. fine." I glanced down at the made up futon. "Just tired."

Kuro-Chin hummed sleep seeming to pull him under in seconds. I sighed then feeling some reliefe as those blue eyes were no longer trained on me. I flopped down on top of the bed spread staring up at the dark ceiling. I didn't know how much sleep I would actually get while I was here. The sweats I were wearing were rubbing against my thighs in an unpleasant manner. While at home I didn't sleep in anything. It was to constricting, I did not enjoy the feeling of clothes on my skin while I slept.

I could put up with it though, just for a couple of nights. For Kuro-Chin's sake I would do anything. Even chew off my own arm if it was required of me. As long as I could be of some help and stay at his side I could deal with being uncomfortable while I slept.

For Kuroko Tetsuya I would do anything.

* * *

 **If you haven't figured it out yet these two sweeties are my paring. I had already paired Akashi away as soon as I thought up the story. So hopefully you are not to disappointed by it. There really just isn't enough Murasakibara/Kuroko pairings for my liking.**

 **I would also like to inform you I will be going out of town for a few day's so I will not be able to update. As soon as I get home I will give you a few more chapters!**

 **I will also be changing the rating to M for reasons I do not yet wish to talk about! So stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please drop a review!**

 **Oh and the dark stuff is coming soon! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

This is not an update unfortunately. It has came to my attention I have upset some with my pairing and since no actual relationship was established I can alter my story. So if you would like to tell me who you want as a pairing I will happily change it. The only one I can't really change is Aomine and Kise because I don't know how to go about that. Or I might not have a Kuroko pairing at all I might just make the all fawn over and spoil him. I do not want to disappoint the readers. So let me know, you can send me a message or a review.

I know there is one Aka/Kuro


	10. Chapter 10

Life was currently dull. Since Murasakibara-Kun was my keeper and he refused to go against Akashi-Kun's words so we hadn't left the house in three days. I was practically climbing the walls. Murasakibara-Kun was currently sitting on the floor eating some weird cookies looking through a food magazine. My eyes slowly traveled towards his bag he was keeping his snacks in. It had slowly dwindled down to nothingness.

He would be here for another day so I was sure I could talk him into leaving to get snakes. He probably wasn't aware a new sweet shop had been opened. So if I phrased it just right maybe I could get him to go get snacks. I just needed out of the house for a bit.

"Murasakibara-Kun."

Those violet eyes found me in seconds. Shoving a cookie into his mouth he tilted his head slightly.

"Yes Kuro-Chin?"

"There is a new sweet shop in town." I waited watching as his eyes lit up brightly. Those slits wandered over towards his practically empty bag.

"Let's go." I fought a smile. It didn't take any effort what so ever. When it came to sweets I was sure Murasakibara-Kun would take down a nation to get some. I slowly followed behind the giant trying not to seem to excited. If he knew I had brought it up to get out of the house he would surely not go.

I calmed greatly when he pulled the door open but as he went to step out of the apartment he froze foot still lingering in the air.

"Aka-Chin said not to leave." He muttered as if suddenly remembering Akashi-Kun's words. Why did it have to be this one time? Why did he have to be so concerned about what Akashi-Kun said, most of the time the thought of sweets makes him absent minded to everything around him.

"It will only take a bit of time. I'm sure Akashi-Kun will be fine with it." Because saying Akashi-Kun wouldn't find out would be a lie. He always found out.

Murasakibara-Kun hesitated at the door.

"Last time I went in they had a special going buy one get one half off. They also had limited addition pocky." I bit my lip. I sounded to forceful now. He would notice.

I was right. Those violet eyes stared down at me. "Kuro-Chin is trying to be sneaky."

"I just want out of the house for a bit Murasakibara-Kun." I sighed as I glanced hopefully down the hall. I really didn't want to be in the apartment anymore.

"Aka-Chin will punish me." Murasakibara-Kun muttered pouting down at me.

"I shall not allow him to do such a thing." I could at least try that is. There was no guarantee I would succeed though and the purple miracle knew this.

"Fine, for Kuro-Chin." I kept my face blank as we left. Though I wanted to smile. I had almost lost this battle against the giant.

* * *

Two bags full of candy and snacks later we were walking back to the apartment. A good few hours had passed since we had left and darkness was starting to fall. Murasakibara-Kun was walking slowly beside me a piece of strawberry kiwi pocky hanging between his lips. He was thoroughly satisfied with his purchases. Though some of the flavors he had chosen made my skin crawl.

I was quite tired from today's events. Though I should know better by now that taking Murasakibara-Kun to a sweet shop would be a huge event all on its own.

"Murasakibara-Kun, can we stop and get a milk shake?" I rubbed at my eyes as Maji's Burger came into view.

"Mhmm." Was my only answer as he shoved more sweets into his mouth.

I turned into the shop taking in the scents that made up the place. The smell of cooked meat and fried foods. The low chatter of the customers. It was almost overwhelming with how sleepy I was. Easily by passed the crowed using my lack of appearance to slip by. I stopped in front of the bar waiting for someone to notice me. Sometimes it took longer then I would like to get my order placed.

There was always one person though, if he was on shift he always noticed as soon as I entered the cafe. I was in luck today as the awkward boy took notice of me.

"Ah Kuroko-San! It's been a while since I saw you in here. Do you want the usual?" I nodded over at him as he rushed to make my milkshake. There was something so misplaced about him. He was tall but he slouched. His black hair hung in his eyes hiding what color they were. His face though youthful could not be considered handsome, it was covered in acne and oils his body over produced.

Most of the customers and even staff seemed to avoid him. He didn't bother me though. He noticed me so I got what I wanted and then I went about my day being unseen.

"Here you go, one large vanilla milk shake. I make it extra creamy today." He smiled down at me. I wondered for one moment what he saw because that bright smile suddenly disappeared replaced by a harsh frown.

I went to ask why when Murasakibara-Kun walked up behind me.

"Are you ready Kuro-Chin?" The tall giant asked lazily as he readjusted the bags of candy. I turned on my heels beckoning for him to follow. The longer we stayed out of the apartment the more likely we were to get caught Akashi-Kun.

The walk back was silent. Both Murasakibara-Kun and I were not known for being chatter boxes. We simply marveled in the silence that stretched out before us. Not that we had much to talk about we had spent the last couple of days together anyways so we didn't have anything interesting to speak on.

That tranquil silence was short lived though as we walked into my apartment and found the devil himself sitting on the couch. The rest of the GOM were there as well looking up at us will sympathetic eyes.

"So nice of you two to join us." There was a long pregnant silence. "Tetsuya, Atsushi. Care to explain to me why after I told you to not to leave the apartment that you both disregarded my orders?"

I sipped at my drink trying to think of something to say, while Murasakibara-Kun sifted nervously from foot to foot. I had told him I would keep Akashi-Kun from punishing him so I had to think of something to say.

"I forgot." Okay that really was a poor excuse.

"Do not lie to me Tetsuya, because even if you forgot I know Atsushi did not." Those ruby eyes slid over towards the shell shocked purple.

"Kuro-Chin looked upset." He muttered. "I took him to make him happy."

Those ruby eyes slowly lost there intensity. "What are you upset over Tetsuya?" Akashi-Kun asked suddenly seeming worried.

"It is nothing Akashi-Kun, I was just wanting to go out for a bit." Those red brows twitched. I flinched internally. Did he really know all? There was no way he could tell I was upset. Yes being stuck in my home had been most of my problem but not all. There was no way Akashi-Kun caught it because he didn't know. Not even Murasakibara-Kun was aware I was still bothered.

"Kuro-Chin's mother came by two days ago. She was not nice." Murasakibara-Kun muttered glancing over at me momentarily.

"In what manner?" Akashi-Kun asked. I chewed on the inside of my mouth as I made my way into the arm chair. There would be no avoid this conversation since Murasakibara-Kun had brought it up and gotten Akashi-Kun's attention.

"It is nothing out of the ordinary." I said keeping my face impassive.

"Atsushi." One word. One word that held so much power behind its tone that no one could ignore the command there.

Murasakibara-Kun's demeanor changed his eyes focused and he even sat down his snacks.

"She was very rude and seemed to not even care Kuro-Chin was ill at the time." I frowned it was true my mother was like that but hearing it from Murasakibara someone who always spoke in lazy forms it was bothersome. I had long gotten used to my parents behavior.

"What else." Akashi-Kun demanded his eyes getting more angry.

"She was mad that the hospital called asking them to come and be with him. She was furious he had spent money on hospital visits. He told him if he continued to do so he would have to get a job because he was wasting there money." Murasakibara stopped then suddenly looking angry.

"She even went so far as to say it was Kuro-Chin's fault he was beaten up. They also are changing how much money he reserves for each month." I flinched then. I hadn't been aware he had heard my conversation with my father. My mother was never one to make empty threats they had really cut down my money by quite a lot.

"How much is your monthly allowance now?" Akashi-Kun asked his voice deathly quite.

I bit my lip. "30,000 yen." I adverted my eyes. The room seemed to grow colder as Akashi-Kun's anger built.

"What was it before?"

"200,000 yen roughly." I waited though it was not a long wait. Akashi-Kun was intelligent it would not take him long to do the math in his head.

"So they took more then half of your allowance! How do they expect you to live off that?" Those small hands fisted at Akashi-Kun's sides.

"You will hardly have enough to even eat all month. If you are to get sick again how are you to pay for it if you already spent the money on food?" Akashi-Kun was muttering now more to himself then anyone else. Though he didn't seem to be aware of this.

"If we were speaking in terms of American money that's three hundred dollars out of two thousand." He stopped staring down at me, I swallowed as his eye flashed to orange.

"You will give me your parents number. I have something to say to those fools."

"That is not necessary Akashi-Kun." That would not help. I wanted to add.

"I'm with Akashi on this one Tetsu. That's messed up, you will burn through that in no time with school and practice and anything else that might pop up. Thirty thousand yen isn't going to cut it."

I looked over towards Kise-Kun hoping he would help me out. The blonde shock his head sadly.

"I'm sorry but I agree as well Kurokochii. I have a job and make my own money but my parents still support me a lot when my funds are running short and I make more then your parents were giving you to began with."

I sighed moving on to the next. Though it was unlikely he would help. "That amount wouldn't even buy you healthy food Kuroko. You would have to live off of junk with that amount they are giving you and that is not acceptable."

"Tetsuya give me their number or I will get it by other means."

"I will not do that Akashi-Kun, they pay for my apartment. That is enough I can live off of that amount of money."

Those red eyes flared with rage. "Why are you protecting them! It is very clear that they have turned their backs towards you."

Anger of my own flared. Things I had never said or even truly felt towards the assorted colored boys in front of me came pouring out of my mouth.

"So did all of you! You all turned your backs towards me and left me behind, forgotten like some silly joke of your past. I fought for you though, I made you see me for more then a shadow in your worlds. How can you be angry with them when you did the same thing to me. I have always been alone where my parents are concerned. I fought so hard for you all to see me, to want me in your lives, so allow me to do the same for my parents."

I struggled to catch my breath. Shocked pained eyes stared at me. I had hurt them with my words. I hadn't meant to, I didn't even mean those things. I was standing even though I didn't remember doing so. My hands shock and my lungs protested painfully as I sucked air into them. Those eyes those rainbow of colors were staring at me.

I covered my eyes with shaking hands. I didn't want to see them so upset. Not over something I wasn't even upset over. I didn't even understand why I was angry. My parents were cruel people they always had been. The boys in front of me, they hadn't always been mean. They had been normal selfish middle school boys bored with life. They still cared for others. My parents cared for nothing but money and one another.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean those thing!"

"Tetsuya, be calm. No one is upset with you." Akashi-Kun muttered pulling my hands from my face. Those crimson eyes only held a deep concern for me.

"You're not like them." I said still trying to catch my breath. My anger was turning into panic. What if my words pushed them away.

"We are no better then them." Midorima-Kun said pushing his glasses up his face. Though he didn't look as shocked now, he too only seemed worried.

"You're not, You're not like them!" I said again more quickly. I wanted to take my words back. I wanted to so desperately.

"Tetsuya, why are you in such a panic. You did not say anything we were not aware of already. The difference between us and your parents are that you showed us the way of our wrong doings. If you wish to do the same for your parents I will not speak to them. I am sorry for trying to force you."

I shock my head sharply. "I've tried for years. I've tried so hard to get them to love me like I want but it's no good. My efforts are wasted. I'm sorry. Please. Please forget what I said."

"Kuro-Chin is breathing funny." Murasakibara said sounding helpless as he pushed Akashi-Kun aside. Akashi-Kun moved willingly not that he had much of a chose with the giant putting some of his weight into it.

"No one is hurt by what you said." Kise-Kun said hovering close by his hands flapping around him helplessly.

"Yea, we were dicks we know that."Aomine-Kun said his eyes scanning me.

"No, no." I didn't want my words to hurt them.

"He seems to be having a panic attack Akashi." Midorima-Kun snapped at Akashi the red head nodded his agreement.

"It is surly due to the damage done by the concussion." Akashi-Kun said as he tried to wiggle his way back in front of me but was swatted away by Murasakibara.

"Atsushi!" That voice was sharp with a command but the giant ignored it. I gasped for breath my mind running a mile a minute. Where had those hurtful words come from. Though I knew they had once been unkind people I had never wanted to say anything to hurt them. No. I loved them. I wanted them to know the errors of their ways. I didn't want to make them feel guilty about their past doings.

"Kuro-Chin." Murasakibara's voice pulled me away from my thoughts, I blinked up at him. My eyes unfocused.

"I want you to look at me." The tallest said his voice coming out in a low soothing tone, no longer holding that bored pitch.

"Kuro-Chin said nothing hurtful. We do not hold what you said against you. You simply spoke the truth. The truth can be hurtful, but we were not hurt by it. We are only hurt because you are so upset."

"I.. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. It is unneeded." Those large arms wrapped around my waist easily lifting me off the ground, holding me to his wide chest. My arms snaked around his warm neck, and uncaring of those watching on I burrowed my face into the warmth. His neck was smooth and his long hair brushed against my face.

* * *

The room was silent. I sat watching as Atsushi held Tetsuya against his chest. After Tetsuya had calmed the tallest hadn't sat him down. No he simply folded himself into the arm chair holding the smaller boy against him. Tetsuya didn't protect, if anything he had curled around the taller boy more so.

Now everyone was sitting quietly in the living room. Watching as he slept there warm and safe against Atsushi.

"So what are you going to do Aka-Chin?" Atsushi said as he broke the silence, for the first time in over forty minutes he looked away from Tetsuya.

"I do not know what you mean." Though that was a lie.

The giant gave him a bored look. Silently calling him out. Everyone in this room knew damn well I had formed a plan already.

"I will simply have to find away to convince Tetsuya to move out of this apartment. Its to small anyways." And slightly ran down. Tetsuya deserved something much nicer.

"That will be hard to do." Shintaro said. He was playing with the rubber band wrapped around his fingers. His lucky item of the day.

"Yes, they boy is rather stubborn."

"He'll think it's a handout." Daiki said sounding bored, though he was anything but. I knew he was just as bothered by what Tetsuya's parents had done as myself. How could they possibly think they could get away with cutting his allowance by so much.

"Then Atsushi convince him." I smiled as the giant frowned over at me.

"Why me?"

I blinked slowly. The giant suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Tetsuya has been very fawned of you for many years. Do not act like you have not noticed. Also do not play as if you do not feel the same way."

Those eyes that were normally half lidded snapped open widely. "Aka-Chin see's to much."

"Are you two not an item?" I asked feeling slightly amused. I knew they were not. As of yet.

"We are not." The purple giant snapped, his face flushing red. It was clear he wish other wise.

"I do not give it much time until that happens. It will work to our advantage. He likes you in a manner he does not like us. So you can use that to get him to agree to a move."

Those purple eyes were suddenly angry. "I will not use his feelings to manipulate him."

I rolled my eyes. "I am suggesting no such thing. Though you two are an odd pair I see nothing wrong with you two being together. If the person he likes shows him the wrongs of his parents it will not be a manipulation. It will be a push to change."

"It is still using his feeling for me."

I sighed. "I have no better plan. He will not allow me to buy him an apartment. I am okay with manipulating him this once. Unless you have a better plan?"

"I can ask him to get an apartment with me." The giant gave a lazy smile then. "One you pay for of course. I do not have enough money for such things. I can come stay with him on the weekends. If he likes me as much as you say surely he will go for it."

I chuckled. "You seem to not mind using my money."

Atsushi was suddenly serous. "For Kuro-Chin I do not."

I was aware of the shocked stares of the rest of my ex team. They seemed to be to much in shock to join in on the conversation now. Though I knew it wouldn't be long until Daiki made a snide comment.

"I am okay with this. I have no issue with your plan what so ever. Though I do have one thing to add. If you two get into that type of relationship, you will be wise to heed my words. You are a very large person, Tetsuya is small. You will be wise to be gentle with him, in every aspect of your relationship."

"So what he's saying is when you have sex, don't break him." Daiki said.

The giant flushed as he looked away. "I know how to be gentle with Kuro-Chin."

Ryota suddenly looked flustered. "Are you saying you two have already done it!?"

"Kuro-Chin is injured! I would try no such thing with him." Atsushi snapped, he quickly lowered his voice when Tetsuya made a noise in his sleep.

"Keep your voice down Ryota." I command. The blonde quickly apologized looking guilty.

"It's decided then. Try to not take to long in making him agree Atsushi."

It was silent again nothing but the quite sound of Tetsuya's breathing filling the quite. It was peaceful. Though there was a lingering unease I could not place. Something felt off to me. Something I couldn't quite figure out. I would have to see to it that it is dealt with before it became something serious.

"Okay I have to say it. Can we talk about the fact that Murasakibara can speak like a normal mature person." Daiki finally said breaking the silents. There it was the snide comment I had been waiting for.

"Um... I'm sorta shocked as well. Why don't you speak like that all the time Murasakibarachii?" Ryota asked looking suddenly nervous as those purple eyes found him.

"To much effort."

I laughed. Then slowly the others joined in. It had been such a long time since I had heard the sound of our laughter lingering together in the air.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! I went out of state to visit family for the holiday and hadn't gotten the chance to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

I was using Kagami-Kun as a shield. My fingers were clamped down around the back of his shirt as we walked the halls. He didn't seem to be bothered by my actions but he kept throwing me a questioning look. I knew he wanted to know what was wrong but I was to ashamed to admit it. So I didn't speak out I pressed myself closer towards his back hiding my face and body.

The hallways were loud and bustling with students rushing to get lunch. Kagami and I had already successfully gotten ours and was now making are way to the roof top. Though I was glad to be back at school I found it rather difficult to handle. I hadn't expected this outcome at all. If anything I thought I would feel relieved but I was being bedeviled with fear.

I didn't understand it. I had never had anything happen to me at this school. I was always with someone who would help if I needed it. And yet, I was hiding behind Kagami-Kun like some small child. He wasn't aware of this of course. I didn't want him to know, I didn't want him to see me as weak.

I was frustrated and angry with myself. Annoyed that a head injury was causing me to have such feelings. I was angry at myself for allowing my own mind to deceive my emotions. It wasn't even my first day back at school I had attended practice yesterday even though I couldn't play. I had been surrounded by my team and I felt no fear.

Though now being jarred by kids running in the halls and their loud shouts to their friends I was terrified.

How pathetic.

I wanted to be back at home with Murasakibara-Kun even though I knew he wasn't there. He had gone home yesterday. I had finally spent my first night home alone since the accident. It hadn't been horrible in the least, it had been peaceful and relaxing. But now. Now I wanted him there waiting for me even though I knew he couldn't be there. He had classes to attend as well.

I wouldn't have to wait to long for winter term to start the I would have ten day to spend away from school. Though I wasn't sure if Murasakibara-Kun was coming to Tokyo yet I was sure to see him at least once. I could wait that long. I could wait a few weeks to see him.

"Kuroko, were on the roof. We should eat before we need to go back to class."

I blinked not realizing we had made it. The air was cold and crisp, the wind burned against my cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to eat on the roof? It's really cold out today." Kagami-Kun said taking a seat against the wall. He pulled out his large piece of bread and tore into it.

"I needed some air." I muttered following his actions. Though I didn't really taste what I was eating. My fear was so great my food had lost its flavor.

The red head did not miss my jerky movements as I tried to eat.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting his food aside.

I swallowed. "I don't know what you mean Kagami-Kun." I'm sorry I'm lying to you.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Don't act like I'm oblivious."

I glanced down at my bread. I suddenly had no appetite. I didn't want to make Kagami-Kun mad by not telling him what was wrong with me. Not when he had gone through so much trouble to come to my house and cook for a few days.

"I'm afraid..." I whispered. Squeezing my shaking hands closed I looked towards the sky. There was nothing to be scared of here. I knew this. So why didn't my mind understand that?

"Like at the hospital?"

I nodded. It had been much more scary the first time. I hadn't know what was happening. I hadn't understood why I was scared. Now that I knew though, it seemed it still didn't matter. My heart still pounded against my chest. My palms were sweaty. I practically couldn't breath past my anxiety.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you right Kuroko?" I turned my head then staring up into those deep red eyes. Though still red they were so much different then Akashi-Kun's. The held a deep stubbornness. A gentle flare of light and deep seated determination to protect his friends. The same yet so different. They were not as bright, more like a deep burgundy. Eyes of a fierce protector.

"I know."

Kagami-Kun frowned. "Why did it take you so long to answer? Do you not believe me?"

I shock my head quickly. "I was caught in your eyes."

Kagami-Kun blushed. "What the hell does that mean baka!"

I laughed. Then frozen, somehow while being so caught up in the color of his eyes my fear had vanished. So simple. Just Kagami-Kun's eyes alone chased away my fear.

"I was trying to decide what they reminded me of."

That blush didn't fade from his cheeks. "And what's that?"

"Right before sunrise there is a flare of red in the sky bright and blinding. They remind me of that."

"You say the most embarrassing things Kuroko!" Kagami-Kun snapped turning his head away. I smiled to myself. Kagami-Kun was like the brother I had always wished for. Someone to stand by my side no matter what. I had always wanted that growing up, though my parents didn't even enjoy my existence. I would never get the sibling I wanted.

The bell rang. Kagami-Kun jumped to his feet. "Shit were late! Seriously!" Pulling me to my feet he ran, dragging me behind him like a shadow. I didn't mind though, because as we moved through the halls he would glance back checking on me. Though I was his shadow he never forgot about me. Never overlooked me as anything but his friend and partner. I never feared him turning his back towards me. I didn't fear him forgetting me.

* * *

Watching practice and not being able to play was awful. I wanted to join in. I wanted to play beside Kagami-Kun. I wanted to pass the ball and help him score, but I was stuck on the sidelines watching. I only showed up because I didn't want to go home yet but watching was torture. Not being able to play with my team was maddening. Though I knew soon enough I would get to play once my injuries were healed. I still felt as if Haizaki stolen something from me.

I still didn't understand his anger that day. What I had done to provoke him so badly. I could feel his fist pounding on me. I could see his red raged face leaning over my body. I remember my vision flashing red as my head slammed into the ground.

I could recall screaming for Akashi-Kun to save me. Yelling as loudly as I could for someone to help me. Then darkness. I don't really recall what happened after I woke up not until I was in the hospital room. I still have this gap in my memory though I didn't know if it was worth worrying about.

"Kuroko-Kun, are you okay? You're pale." I blinked up at coach who was hovering close by her clipboard pressed against her chest, her eyes worried.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you."

She looked me over her eyes scanning me like a machine. "If you say so, but if anything is bothering you please let me know."

I nodded not trusting my voice to answer. I didn't want her to know I was remembering what was done to me. Not that it was all that bad. It really wasn't the first time I had been beaten up, though Haizaki did take it to the next level. I guess he could have done much worse to me. Riko-Kun blow her whistle calling an end to practice.

I waited outside the locker room for Kagami-Kun. We had made plans to stop by Maji's burger after practice. I didn't have to wait long though because Kagami-Kun rushed out of the locker rooms faster then normal his eyes wide.

"Kuroko, did you know Akashi has been calling Furihata?"

I smiled at this. So he was just now getting around to telling the team he had a tiny red stalker.

"Yes, do not worry Akashi-Kun will not harm him." As skittish as Furihata-Kun was Akashi-Kun was treading slowly on thin ice. He couldn't risk scaring the boy off.

"I'm not worried. More surprised actually. I was sure he would go after you instead."

I blinked at this feeling confused. "Me? Why did you think such a thing?"

"You're a lot cuter then Furihata." Suddenly Kagami-Kun gasped as if realizing what he just said.

"I don't mean it in that manner! I don't like you that way! I like girls!" I held back my laughter as we walked down the street. Kagami-Kun was so easily flustered when it came to things like romance. For someone who was so fierce when it came to everything else it was amusing to see him worked up over love.

"I did not need to know your preference, I do not care if you like girls or boys. You are Kagami-Kun and that's all there is to it."

He glanced down at me. "So what's your preference then? Oh and basketball can not be a lover, even though I'm sure Aomine thinks it can be."

I chuckled. "Aomine-Kun is dating Kise-Kun now."

"Wha!" He seemed to trip over his feet as he took in the news. "When the hell did that happen!?"

"The other day when I got in the bath with Kise-Kun, we cuddled to make Aomine-Kun jealous."

Kagami-Kun's face was bright red now. "What the hell do you mean cuddled! Like while you were in the bath?"

"Yes."

"T-that's... Kuroko!" The tall boy seemed to be at a loss for words. So he slammed his mouth shut.

"As for my preference, I don't really mind if it's a guy or a girl. I just never found a girl I liked." Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything more I figured I would carry the conversation some.

"No girls... So that means there is a guy you like?"

I was suddenly nervous. "Does that make you feel disgusted?"

"What? No, why would it? I don't care if you like guys." I shock my head. Of course he didn't care. Kagami-Kun was kind in that manner. He wasn't so simple minded that he would be grosses out by guy's liking other guy's.

"So who is it? I know it's not me you don't look at me with those type of eyes." I blinked suddenly surprised. I hadn't realized Kagami-Kun payed so close attention to me that he noticed how I looked at others.

"And I know it's not anyone from the team, because again you look at all of us like we are your family. Not a love interest."

I felt a swelling in my chest now. Something so strong and warm that it brought tears to my eyes. Kagami-Kun did and said everything I always wanted my family and my old team to do. Look towards me as someone they loved and cared about. I finally got my old team back but my parents I probably never had. Yet Kagami-Kun had always been at my side silently pushing me forward. He was like an sail to a ship, pulling me along without me realizing it.

All this time I thought I was pulling him, but now I see he was the one pulling me. He was the type of person everyone needed in their lives.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Kagami-Kun finally said sounding annoyed by my silence.

"Oh... um it's Murasakibara-Kun... I like Murasakibara-Kun." Why had I said his name twice?

Kagami-Kun sputtered as he pushed the doors open to Maji's. He seemed at a loss of words as we walked up behind the counter. I dimly heard the staff member great me, I was to focused on Kagami as he stared down at me.

"Why do you like that big idiot? Out of all the people you want to date and it's Murasakibara. Oh geez, I don't see what you like in him, but I guess you could have choose worse." He shock his head at me before turning towards the clerk to give his order.

I shivered then suddenly feeling momentarily scared. It felt like eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head. I turned quickly to see who it was but saw no one.

"Hey Kuroko!" Kagami-Kun snapped making me flinch.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I blinked. The cold chill I felt was suddenly gone.

"I said I ordered your shake." Kagami-Kun looked me over his eyes suddenly worried. "Is everything okay? Are you feeling scared again?"

I shock my head. "I'm fine, I got distracted is all."

Everything was fine.

* * *

My apartment was to quite. The leaking faucet in the bathroom was dripping loudly. My eyes refused to close as I stared up at the dark ceiling. Every noise seemed much louder then it actually was in the darkness of my room. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't sleep. I had been tired when I made it home after stopping by Kagami-Kun's for a while.

Though now as I laid in bed after my shower and taken my medication for my slight soreness I couldn't get my eyes to close. Every noise made me jump. The foot steps of the people living above me seemed to echo through the room. I could hear shouting from one of the other apartments on my floor.

Why was everything so loud! I covered my ears to make the sound stop. The screaming of an angry couple. The slamming of feet against the floor, the loud dripping of water. I was hyper-aware of every sound.

Something slammed loudly against my front door and I jumped. Biting my lip I pushed myself against the wall. It was just my mind playing tricks on me. There was nothing out there. It would be like that time with Midorima-Kun the sounds would be something silly my mind had mistaken for something else.

Another slam, a frustrated growl of a person.

I dived for my phone, calling the first person on my call log. I couldn't remember the last person I talked to on my phone but I waited as it rang.

"Tetsuya, what's wrong you should be sleeping." Akashi-Kun's voice was thick with sleep.

"I... I'm sorry to bother you... but I'm... everything is so loud." I didn't know how to explain it.

I heard the rustling of blankets over the line. "Listen to me closely okay Tetsuya?" Akashi-Kun's voice was much more alert now.

"Hai."

"Everything you are hearing, it's just your brain misunderstanding. I promise there is nothing to fear."

I took a shaky breath as someone closed a door down my hall. It was loud and seemed to shake my windows but Akashi-Kun seemed to not notice. "Hai."

"Close your eyes for me Tetsuya."

I did a I was told. Slowly I allowed my eyes to close. The sounds seemed to grow louder in my ears and I whimpered. I was ashamed by the sound.

"Just listen to my voice. Here in a moment you are going to hear music. I'm going to play for you, do you understand?"

I went to nod my head but caught myself. "Hai."

Then a sweet slow melody filled my ears. The low hum of a violin. I relaxed on my bed as Akashi-Kun played. Though I knew he could play the instrument I had never heard him do so. The song was slow, a pretty tempo had formed now. I tried picturing it. Akashi-Kun standing in his dark room in front of an open window. Nothing but the moon and stars in the sky illuminating his figure as he swayed.

The tune seemed to be a lullaby of some sort. The pitch was very pretty the pace almost fleeting in its beauty. My hand slipped away from my phone as I listened, my body becoming heavy.

 _I wanted to see it._ I thought as sleep pulled me under.

I wanted to see Akashi-Kun play in person.

He would surly be a thing of beauty.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter!**

 **I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

My mind was playing more tricks on me more then I would like to admit to my friends. I didn't quite understand it myself but it scared me. What was I to do if I couldn't even trust my own mind? When I did talk to someone about it they simply comforted me, and I liked that i really did, but I was losing his mind.

Every night was a constant stream of loud noises and what I could swear was my front door rattling on its hinges. I had checked a few times to see if anyone had been at the door but no one was ever there. The only logical conclusion was my mind was mistaking a different sound for someone trying to get into his home.

I was losing sleep. My body was constantly tired. Though my broken ribs had finally healed I couldn't focus to practice due to his exhaustion. I was sure even my grades were suffering from it as well. I couldn't get a grip on my own reality and it was aggravating.

I wanted desperately to go back to my old self. The one who knew what was happening around me. The one who didn't mistake the sound of wind as someone trying to get into my window. Logically I knew it wasn't possible for someone to get into my room without having to pull down the escape latter. It was loud and I would surly hear it being moved.

So when I swore I saw a shadow at the second story window I froze in place. Squeezing my eyes closed I slowly counted to ten. Something Midorima-Kun had instructed me to do one night when I frantically called him for help. The tall green haired teen hadn't sounded annoyed by the call but I was still ashamed to had called him.

I tried not to call my friends to much for help. I didn't need them worrying for me over something as silly as my own mind.

Once I reached ten I slowly opened my eyes, the shadow I thought I saw was gone. I sagged against the door frame to my room. How childish, before I just beat up in that hallway I had no problem being home alone. Now though it was the worst thing to me. Every creak the old apartment made, made me jump. Every whistle of the wind made me shutter with fear.

This was pathetic. I was not some scared child needing his mother and yet, I stared into the darkness of my room. Silently wishing for my mother, though I knew even if she was here she wouldn't comfort me. No, that wasn't the type of person she was. She didn't coddle her child, she would laugh and call me childish. She would propably even go so far as to shove me in my room demanding I get over my misplaced fear.

She wasn't the type to hug when someone was scared. Not even her own child. She was more likely to tell me the monsters would get me if I kept being foolish. That was the type of person his mother was. As for my father, unless it was to tell me to do something or inform me on my spending habits he didn't speak to me. He left all the talking to mother.

I didn't know why I was suddenly thinking about my parents. Maybe it was because Murasakibara-Kun had suggested getting an apartment with him. Or maybe it was because deep down even though he tried very hard to ignore it these days, he wanted his parents to love him like any other parent would.

I couldn't call my parents abusive, they never hit me, but I wouldn't call them loving either. Since they lacked the skills to show me affection.

I shook myself. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on such matters. Tomorrow I had a test in class before winter term started so I needed rest. I didn't move from my spot in the door way though, my feet refused to obey me. My room was just so dark and chilling looking. Maybe it was how the moon was only a slit behind the clouds, how it was only slightly allowing a little glow of light into my room. It caste dark shadows around the room.

There was nothing to be afraid of here. I knew this. I really did. I stepped forward just as my front door rattled. I froze swallowing loudly. There was no reason for anyone to be at my door, it was too late in the night and everyone that would need to get in had a key. When the sound never came again I ran to my bed jumping in and under the blankets hiding.

I wanted to cry. I didn't want to be afraid anymore.

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in front of my door. Kuroko was suppose to meet me here before school for breakfast but he never showed. He was an hour late and I couldn't reach him on his cell phone. If he didn't show up soon he wouldn't have time to eat before we had to leave for school.

I dialed his number again and like the last few times I called it went straight to voice mail. Felling suddenly worried I ran. I didn't understand my fear but it was there and loud. As I moved down the streets I flipped through my contacts, though I didn't really understand why I was choosing to call this person. Some part of me just needed too.

"What do you want?" Aomine snapped his voice laced with annoyance.

"Have you heard from Kuroko? I can't get a hold of him and we had plans to meet this morning."

There was a long pause. "I spoke to him last night, he called me around one A.M. He was afraid again."

I picked up my pace. Kuroko's apartment wasn't all that far from mine but at this moment, with my heart pounding against my chest I didn't feel like I was moving fast enough.

"His phone is off." I said as I took a sharp turn, I bumped into someone yelling an apology I didn't stop. Though I did catch a whiff of something odd I ignored it. My mind was on something else, something much more important then some stranger on the sidewalk.

I smelled the smoke before I saw the flames. My heart skipped a beat as I took in the sight before me. Kuroko's apartment... it was burning!

"Aomine!" I yelled trying to rush forward. There was such a large crowed I couldn't get past.

"What wrong?" Aomine snapped hearing the distress in my voice.

"Kuroko.. His apartment, it's on fire!" Frantically I looked over the people scrambling around hoping to spot the blue haired boy.

"Do you see him!? Do you see Tetsu!?" Aomine yelled. I could hear a commotion over the phone the slamming of doors and running feet.

"No! I don't fucking see him!" Oh god, I couldn't see him anywhere. People were still running from the building screaming and crying as smoke poured out of windows and the front entrance. I was shoving people now trying to get a better look.

"Move out of my way!" I snapped shoving someone over.

"Find him Kagami!" Aomine snapped. He sounded winded. He was running I knew that now I could hear people shouting at him, calling him names as he most likely pushed people out of his path.

"Kuroko!" I shouted. All these fucking people, every time I got someone out of my way some other idiot steps in there damn place.

"Where's the fire department?!" I heard a women shout her voice thick with tears. Children were crying, mothers were screaming. The streets were crowded, parents hugs there babies. Old couples clinging to one another. All these damn people and not any of them were who I needed to fine.

"Kuroko!" I shouted again. I was finally in front of the crowd now. My eyes frantically scanning every face. Though our ghost boy wasn't in the madness.

"He's not fucking here Aomine!"

"Over here Kagami!" I whipped my head around as Aomine's voice sounded behind me. He was breathing heavily his face flushed and his eyes filled with fear. I rushed forward my phone clamped tightly in my hand.

"He's not in the crowd, and the fucking fire department isn't here yet!"

"We have to go in then!" Aomine snapped his eyes scanning the building. There was flames shooting from the windows now crawling up the side of the walls.

"We can't! We'll burn alive if we step into that building!" I argued grabbing hold of Aomine's arm as he shot forward towards the flaming building.

"Fuck you! If Tetsu is in there I'm going!"

"You'll die! Fuck, you know I want to go too, but we'd never make it to the stairs. Look at it Aomine, look at that building."

I was shaking, and the smoke was making my eyes water though I was sure some of it was just my own tears. I couldn't stand this. I wanted to go in just as badly as Aomine but we would never make it.

"But Tetsu!" Aomine said his voice breaking. I heard it then sirens screaming loudly down the road. I held onto Aomine's arm has he shook, his face was a mask of grief.

Once the fire department arrived we were pushed back, forced away as they fought the fire. I stood shell shocked watching. My eyes on Kuroko's apartment window, the one I knew that led to his room.

"Please." I breathed. Don't be dead.

* * *

I rushed to answer my phone though I was in class. Warning bells going off in my head. My teacher gave me a look but I ignored it. I didn't have time to show him I was above him.

"Daiki."

"A-Akashi..." I froze at the sound of the tanned boys voice.

"What is it?" I asked my heart suddenly pounding. Fear, how I hated the taste of it.

"Tetsu, his apartment. It's on fire! We're here, Kagami and I but... Tetsu! He's not in the crowd, he's not with the other residence of the apartment!"

I jumped to my feet grabbing my bag I rushed from the room. Though the teacher yelled at me to stop, I didn't have time for that though. No, not when Tetsuya was in danger. I ran through the halls my feet carrying me quickly outside of the building.

"I will be there as soon as I can with Atsushi. Have you called the others?"

"N-no, I only called you... I.. Akashi... Tetsu.. what if."

"No!" I snapped. "There will be no what if's Daiki. I will call the others just." I didn't know what to tell him to do. I had no idea. This, this was to frightening. More so then when I saw him laying motionless in the hallway.

"Just watch, tell the fire department he is missing. Let them know which apartment is his." I hung up then quickly dialing the next number.

"Aka-Chin, I'm in class." The giant said lazily.

"You are to get your belongings and leave right now Atsushi."

There was the rustling of paper as he obeyed me. I waited till I heard his class room door shut before I spoke again.

"Now, I need you to listen to me. Do not panic, do you understand?" If it was any other time I would not be worried, if it was any other person I was calling about I would not be treading so carefully.

"I'm listening."

"Tetsuya's apartment is currently on fire." I stopped when I heard him make a strange sound. "Calm, Atsushi."

"Kuro-Chin." The boy growled. "Hurt?" Still I ran, though I was concerned now by the fact that Atsushi was now speaking in a much more broken manner then normal.

"He's currently... missing." Atsushi screamed and I stumbled as I ran so shocked by the sound.

"Be calm Atsushi! Aomine and Kagami are there. They will inform me if he is found. I know you are upset but you need to get to the train station as soon as possible do you understand? I am already headed that way."

"Understood." Though his voice was no more then a broken cry I was positive I would not have to wait long for him to join me. No, not when Tetsuya was most likely in danger. I hung up then confident I would see him shortly.

I made the next call.

"Akashi, what happened?" I was glad for Shintaro's personality now. Always calm and collected we would need that here in a few hours to calm the giant with what ever news comes of Tetsuya's well being.

"Tetsuya's apartment is on fire, and he is currently missing. Head there now, Aomine and Kagami are already there, but I do not know how calm they are. So please deal with the authorities until I arrive."

"Very well. I'm headed that way now. I will keep you updated." Though his voice was calm I could hear the strain in it.

I hung up not needing to say anymore. I still had one more call to make. Though I wasn't looking forward to this one anymore then I looked forward to Atsushi's.

"Akashichii! How nice of you to call!" Cheerful as always Ryota's voice was laced with happiness. Though now I felt bad I was about to ruin that pleasant sound.

"Ryota."

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked his voice losing its cheerful tone.

"Tetsuya's apartment is currently burning. Go to Aomine, he is there waiting. Tetsuya is missing."

A strangled cry. "Why!?" Ryota demanded! "Why is it always Kurokochii!"

"Ryota! I do not have time to comfort you. Please just get there now." I knew my voice was harsh. Harsher then it needed to be but I had no answers for him, because like him I wanted to know the same thing.

Why was it always Tetsuya? What made him so prone to danger and hurt. Why must someone so loving and kind be put through so much.

"I'm... I'm going there now!" A dial tone followed soon after. I slid my phone into my pocket just as I made my way through the ticket booth of the train station. Murasakibara was already waiting pacing back and forth his face void of all emotion. To the eyes of others he looked murderous.

"Finally!" The giant snapped. Then his face crumbled. "The train... it won't be here for another ten minutes!"

"There is nothing we can do about that I'm afraid." Though the bullet train was the fastest way to Tetsuya it would still take them a few hours. In those hours anything could happen while I wasn't present.

"Hate it!" Atsushi snapped slamming his fist into the wall.

"Injuring yourself will accomplish nothing!" I tried to calm myself, I was no good to Atsushi if I too was letting my emotions get the better of me.

"Want Kuro-Chin now." The tallest growled his body shaking.

"Look at me." I demanded my voice going deathly low. If I had to get his attention this would be the only way.

Those half lidded eyes flared violet with pain. "We can do nothing until the fire department finds him. I'm sorry, but even if we were there it would not change the fact we have to wait. Now the train is here while we head that way try to calm yourself do you understand?"

"Yes." He muttered his body shuttering.

* * *

Chaos. That was the only word I could use to describe the scene in front of me. Screaming children and frantic mothers. Fathers desperately trying to calm their families. It had taken me some time to get through the crowd and reach Aomine and the others. Kise had himself pressed as closely towards Aomine as there clothes would allow. His eyes red rimmed and puffy from his crying.

Aomine looked no better his tanned face pale his fingers were gripping Kise's shoulders so tightly it had to hurt the blonde. Kagami was pacing the sidewalk like a wild caged animal, mumbling to himself in English.

I stood frozen for a moment horrified. A women was a few feet away, a paramedic leaving her side as she screamed. The body on the ground at her side was covered with a sheet. The fire department were battling the fire as it raged. Someone was screaming behind me about there son not making it out.

A cop was frantically trying to calm the women as she trying running into the flames.

"My baby!" She screamed as she was held back! I shuttered at her anguished cries.

"Ma'am, you can not go in there!" The cop snapped. I didn't understand why I was watching them. They had nothing to do with me, my priority was Kuroko not this women and her son.

"He's only sixteen! He had to stay home from school! Please my baby!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't allow that." The cops voice was regretful as he pushed the women farther back behind the police tape.

"Excuse me everyone!" A man in a pressed suit said holding a megaphone. "If I could please get you all to stay quite for a moment."

In time the crowd became quite, the only sound being heard now was that of the fire crackling and the rush of the water as they fought to put it out.

"Thank you. I know this is hard. You homes are no more and some are missing family members! Here in a moment I will have two officers walking around getting the names of the missing as orderly as possible. I need you to calmly give us the information. Please wait your turn we will get to everyone in due time."

I stood as close to the tape as I could get Kagami quickly joining me. His eyes staring up at what I could guess was Kuroko's window. The flames shooting out were like a rush of unwanted reality. How something as simply as a fire ate away at the building and peoples lives.

"He's alive." Kagami said, though I wasn't sure he was actually speaking to me. It seemed like a prayer more then anything. So I did not respond, because I wasn't as sure as him. That fire it was devouring the building in front of us in seconds.

So fleeting life was, so fragile and easily stole.

Suddenly there was screaming. Blood curdling screaming from everyone around us. I jerk my head up wanting to scream myself. A person, someone small came running out of the building screaming so loudly I wanted to cover my ears. Flames licked at his skin as he fell to the pavement his screaming died down as cops and paramedics rush to put out the fire eating at his skin.

He was so small.

Small enough to be...

No...

Impossible.

Kise screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

I found the group sitting across the street from the now smoking building. It looked as if the fire had only been put out some short time ago. I slowed my pace as I neared them taking in there shocked pale faces. Ryota was looking like he had been sick, while Daiki sat beside him his back straight and his hands white knuckled. Kagami he looked horrified his eyes wide his mouth trembling.

My fear was slowly growing as I looked them over. Shintaro had a small toy of some sort on the ground in front of his, his body was shaking with such force he kept having to push his glasses back up. This was not the calm and collected person I knew so well. No, this was a boy who was terrified.

Atsushi was hovering behind me making so god awful whining noise as he looked over the building. That noise it sounded so heart wrenching.

"Shintaro... What happened?" Those green eyes blinked up at me as if just noticing I had arrived.

"Oh Akashi.. It's bad."

I frowned. What was happening here? What had they all seen to leave them in such a shocked state.

"Akashichii..." Ryota cried, then he gagged. Aomine seemed to snap out of his trance as he held Ryota up as he vomited.

"Someone, tell me what happened!" I snapped losing my patience.

"While the cops were getting the names of the missing.." Kagami's voice, it sounded dead. "A boy came running out of the building... H-he was on fire." Kagami shuttered then glancing away as if unable to finish speaking.

No... there was no way...

"Tell me Midorima!" The green boy jumped.

"We don't know. He was terribly burned. He was the right size though." Shintaro shuttered. "He was the perfect size to be Kuroko."

Black clouded my vision for a moment. I shook it away, no. Not this time. I would not faint when my friends needed me. Atsushi made a noise a sound between a chock and a scream. I turned quickly rushing forward as the giant swayed. Planting my feet on the ground I grabbed at his shirt trying to hold him up. I struggled with the sheer weight of him.

Then arms shot out from behind me grabbing Atsushi shoulders helping me steady him. I blinked up surprised to see Kagami there.

"Pull it together idiot." Kagami snapped though his voice. It was thick with tears. "You're too big to be fainting on the street."

I steered Atsushi towards the curb helping him sit, Kagami easily took the brunt of his weight. The giant dropped his head to his knees breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do, again. Again I found myself in such a situation were I couldn't get my barrings.

"We can't stay here all day." I said glancing back towards the smoldering building. Shintaro said he didn't know. So they hadn't confirmed who the boy was yet.

"The boy." Aomine muttered. "He wasn't dead."

I blinked taking in this news. That was good, yes very good. Yet it wasn't because if the fire had done a lot of damage there was no telling if he would make it. Shock could easily kill him. No, I shook my head. I would not think in such a way. Even if it wasn't Tetsuya, he couldn't think of that.

"Um.. I gave them my contact information. So they will let me know when they find out who the boy is." Shintaro was sounding more like himself now as he blinked several times.

"Okay, good. Now lets find somewhere to go. I have an apartment here but its a bit of a ways from here."

"Mine." Kagami said. He cleared his voice. "My apartment is a few blocks over."

He stood then his eyes still on Atsushi was was seeming to struggle with what he heard. His head was still pressed against his knee's his body still shook. I wish I knew what to do to comfort him. To comfort all of them.

"Come on." Kagami said pulling the tallest to his feet. Dazed the boy looked down at Kagami as if unseeing. "We're going to my place, until... they call."

* * *

The silence was maddening. It wasn't anything like the time at the hospital, no this was much different. Much more frightening. No one was speaking. The GOM sat silently in my living room staring down at their untouched cups of tea. Not that I was annoyed by this fact, I hadn't even drank mine either.

It was surreal having them in my home. I wish it was under better circumstances and I wished Kuroko was here to see how awkward it was. I wish we were not waiting for a call to let us know about the boy.

Just thinking about it made my stomach turn. The boys screams had been the most horrible thing I have ever heard. Though I didn't want to wish that type of pain on anyone. I hoped to god it was not Kuroko. It had been hard to tell from where we stood, the only thing for sure was he was the right size. The right height.

It wasn't him.

It couldn't be him.

"Kagami." Akashi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I was grateful. So damn grateful.

"Yea?"

"Would you mind if I ordered food? It's getting late and... everyone needs to eat." I blinked over at the red head. Unsure why he was asking promotion. Then it accord to me, this was so different then when we had been at the hospital. We knew what type of condition Kuroko had been in for the most part. Now though we knew nothing. We didn't even know if it was him.

"Yea sure go ahead. I have take out pamphlets in my kitchen." Akashi stood then walking towards the kitchen. Maybe he just needed to keep himself busy, they had already been here for an hour and a half and have yet to hear anything from the police.

My eyes found Murasakibara then. The giant idiot looked horrible and he hadn't even saw the boy on fire. His face was pale, and he had his large legs bouncing in front of his as if staying still was impossible. Kise looked like he was ready to doze off but every time his eyes would fall he would jerk awake. Aomine, he was holding Kise's hand so tightly I was shocked the tiny blonde was protesting from pain.

Midorima though, he was just staring off into space. His lucky item clasped tightly in his hands rolling it slowly over his palms. He hadn't muttered a word since he sat himself on the floor. I didn't miss his shudders every once in a while.

"I ordered pizza. It seemed the easiest." Akashi said as he made his way back into the living room.

No one seemed inclined to protest about the choosing of the food and neither did I. I wasn't all that hungry to be honest but I knew not eating wouldn't do anyone any good. This felt like Deja vu. The only thing different was the hospital waiting room and the guilty faces. Plus they were missing a lot of people. I hadn't felt like calling Seirin yet, I didn't feel like making them panic until I had all the right information.

A phone rang then making everyone jump. Midorima pulled his phone from his pocket frantically slamming it against his ear.

"This is Midorima." He said his voice breathless. Waiting, watching, though I wanted nothing more then to snatch that damn phone out of his hands and demand answers.

An emotion I couldn't catch flashed behind those green eyes. "Yes officer, I understand. Thank you."

He hung up his phone staring at it in confusion. His shoulders shaking.

Oh god no...

"Tell me." Murasakibara snapped pulling all eyes towards the giant. He was now leaning so far forward in his seat it was a miracle he didn't fall over.

"It wasn't Kuroko." My shoulders sagged then as I collapsed to the floor.

"There's more?" Murasakibara demanded. Akashi was looking over at the purple boy like he had grown a second head.

"They did another sweep of the apartment. His place is empty. Kuroko wasn't there." This pleased me as much as it displeased me. If he wasn't home, then where the hell was he?

Where are you Kuroko?

* * *

Two damn days. Two fucking long ass days and Kuroko was still missing. His cell phone was still off, and the last person that had heard from him was currently unwilling to leave my apartment. He wasn't the only one though, all of them. The damn GOM refused to leave. Not that I had tried demanding for them to leave, because I hadn't.

Even if I tried I doubt I would have succeeded. Winter break had started now so no one had to be in class and no one was expecting them home. For at Akashi's demand they had all called home to check in with their parents.

Now I had a house full of guys, all worried and frustrated. Akashi spent most of his time on the phone calling police stations and hospital's looking for Kuroko on the off chance he was there. Midorima was flipping through pictures of Kuroko's burnt apartment Akashi had some how obtained. Kise just kept cleaning as if he had no idea what else to do.

Aomine, he was not acting like Aomine. His arrogance seemed to be nonexistent for the moment as he too help around the house. Even though it was pretty damn clean. Murasakibara was the worst one off. He wouldn't eat and he always paced. No matter how many times Akashi had demanded and even begged the giant refused.

Though they were an odd pair, I did not mind it now. Kuroko being with Murasakibara, not after seeing him like this. So lost and worried for Kuroko. Though everyone was worried. Two days was far to long. What could he be doing?

Was he hurt?

Was he lost? If so he would have surly contacted one of us by now.

Where the hell are you Kuroko?

* * *

I have called every hospital and police station for miles. No sign of Kuroko Tetsuya anywhere. How was that possible? He couldn't have just simply vanished. He was good, but he wasn't that good. He also wasn't the type of person to leave people worrying for him. So where was he?

I was running out of ideas and the photos I got of Tetsuya's apartment didn't show anything out of place that I could see. That's why Shintaro was currently looking them over. I had done it so many times that my eyes had hurt and the images started to blend together. Though I didn't want to admit defeat it was best to have fresh eyes looking the shots over.

Shintaro didn't seem to be having any better luck though. He kept sighing as he flipped through the pictures rubbing at his temples. I was concerned about Atsushi more then anyone in this room. The boy has refused too eat for the last few day. At this rate he was bound to pass out from malnutrition, and I couldn't force him to eat he was much to big to be force feeding.

While on the topic of food, Kagami was currently cooking. If I had to guess by the smell it was just a simple meal of mico soup and rice. Though I was sure he was cooking for a distraction.

Banging sounded on the front door then making my headache I currently had worse. Slightly annoyed though it wasn't my home I got to my feet to answer the door. Swinging it open I came face to face with the entire Seirin team.

"It's rude to bang on a door so loudly." I said glaring. As a whole the group stepped back swallowing. I sighed. I shouldn't be so intimidating.

"Um.. Akashi?" I glanced up at the sound of that quite worried voice. Furihata stepped forward looking nervous.

I sighed. "Come in." The horde moved past me as one removing there shoes as they entered the hallway. I knew the group would show up sooner or later, I had just hoped it would be later. Though I was surprised it took them two days to make there appearance. Furihata hovered close by as if wanting to say something but afraid to do so.

Though he was getting less skittish when I was around I'm sure my current face wasn't very pleasing too those around me. I was in such a fowl mood it was hard to whip whatever look I had on my face off.

I made my way back towards the living room, annoyed to see my seat had been taken. I wanted very badly to say something but kept my mouth shut. This was not my home and I could not complain about the unwelcome group. They were Tetsuya's friends so the least I could do was not be rude, but with my current state of mind it would be hard to do.

"So when was anyone going to inform us of what was happening?" Riko demanded looking over the group of boys in front of her. Daiki clicked his tongue in annoyance turning away, while Ryota didn't even bother to look up as he cleaned the windows for the third time that day.

"We don't have anything to report." I said leaning against the wall. I was more in this position to watch Atsushi. The tallest had gotten more on edge as soon as the others arrived. He was glaring at the group though the others didn't seem to be aware of it.

"We still would have liked to know he is missing!" Hyuga snapped. His eyes found Kagami as he finally decided to return to the living room. "And you! How could you not inform us!?"

Kagami's eye twitched. "I wanted something better to report first."

"Stop making excuses. Tell us what happened!" Riko said sounding angry. The room erupted with loud chatter now, everyone talking over one another asking questions and demanding answers. I sighed about to put a stop to it when Atsushi jumped to his feet. I froze and Shintaro who had been looking over the pictures quickly stopped watching, waiting.

"Shut up!" He roared several people flinched but it was now quite.

"Murasakibara." The giant growled, ignoring Kagami who was trying to catch his attention.

"Come in here being rude and loud." I strained to hear him as he muttered. Then, his voice grow loud. "You're all so concerned about the fact that you didn't get told as soon as it happened, what point is there to knowing? He's missing. Do you not understand what that means? He can't be found. He could be anywhere, hurt, sick, lost or... worse! And you're just concerned about the damn fact you weren't told!"

"Atsushi!" I was becoming slightly panicked now as the big guy started to pace around the room. With so many people it was hard for him to be moving around and yet he was practically mowing people down so he could move.

"That's all there is to know! He's gone, no one has a damn clue where he is. No one has seen him, the last person to speak to him is in this damn room and for all I know, or anyone else for that matter is that he could be dead!" He froze then as if catching what he said eyes wide he stumbled back a few steps, swaying. I rushed forward noticing as Daiki and Shintaro followed. We almost didn't make it Atsushi almost slammed to the ground before we caught him.

The first thing I noticed was the heat radiating off his skin, the second was the sheen of sweat on his forehead that I hadn't noticed.

"He has a fever." Shintaro said straining as he tried to hold the taller boy up. Aomine grunted as he tried to right his legs.

"He's fucking heavy."

"Kagami.."

"My room, take him there. He hasn't eaten in day its not surprise he has a fever. Are we even sure he's slept?" Kagami moved forward then helping lift the dead weight, frowning Ryota followed finally dropping the cleaning supplies.

It was an awkward dance getting him to the room. Though several of them were quite big themselves it was nothing like Atsushi. At almost seven foot tall it was no surprise he weight so much. As gently as possible we dropped him on the bed though his feet dangled off the ends and his body looked to large for the space.

"I'll get a cool pack for his fever." Kagami said leaving the room. I stared down at the sleeping boy frowning. I had been so caught up in trying to find Tetsuya I neglected the friends in front of me. I have always made it a point to be aware of what they were doing and now, I was so caught up I forgot about them.

What kind of friend was I? I was still their caption in my eyes. It was my job to be aware of their well being and yet. One of my team was missing and the other had made himself sick with worry that he collapsed. It was almost laughable I thought so highly of my friendship and yet, I was staring down at someone I saw more as a brother.

"He'll be okay." Aomine said scratching at his face. He too looked bothered by this situation. No one had ever seen Atsushi in such a state before.

"I hadn't realized he was in such a state." Shintaro said looking guilty.

"Me either." Ryota muttered looking sad.

"Seriously. You all need to stop." Kagami said as he pushed passed us. Calmly as if dealing with his own child he pushed Atsushi's hair from his forehead placing the cool pack there.

"You want to know why none of you noticed how bad off he was? Because none of us are doing any better. You can't catch everything, you are human not a programmed machine. This big idiot just needs some rest, and after he wakes up I'll feed his big ass even if I have to shove food down his throat."

Aomine chuckled slightly. "I'd pay to see that."

"I might need medical assistance after so you better pay well." Kagami snapped ushering us out of the room. I quietly closed the door behind me but when I turned I didn't see the boys who had previously in the room with me. No, it was none other then Riko who was hovering there looking guilty.

"Is he okay?" She asked playing with her fingers.

"He will be fine... Did you need something?" My headache was not getting any better I rubbed at my throbbing temples.

"I just wanted to apologize, we were just so worried we didn't really think about anyone else's feelings."

"I understand, I too need to apologize. I was so caught up in trying to find out what has happened that I hadn't really thought about others feelings or worries."

Riko nodded sadly. "So there really is no word on his whereabouts?"

I shook my head. "No and I have the best people looking into it. He couldn't have just vanished off the face of the earth. In due time we will catch a clue and until then all we can do is wait unfortunately."

"Oh.. yes your right. I will inform the others. Kagami-Kun prepared your plate for you, you should go eat. You don't look so well either." With that Riko smiled kindly leaving. I was at a loss. I wanted to say more but had no words. I wanted to search harder but had no clues. The boy was an honest to god phantom now and I hated it.

Where are you Tetsuya?

* * *

First I'd like to say thank you for the reviews!

Second I hope you are enjoying the story!

I'm trying to update as much as possible!


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't recall how I got here, or where I was. The voices around me sounded wrong to my ears. Like I was listening to them while under water. It was dark and the night was bustling, it was cold. My skin felt chilled and my shirt was wet. I didn't know how it got that way, or why I didn't have shoes on my feet.

No one seemed to notice me as I walked past them, the world was ignoring me. My back was throbbing painfully and my head was pounding. I was scared but I couldn't get my feet to move faster then a crawl. This part of town looked familiar but my mind was so clouded I couldn't place it.

I wanted to go home. I cringed images flashing through my mind. A burning building, screams for help.

What was that? Had something caught on fire?

When? I didn't even know what day it was.

I was scared.

I wanted... purple eyes and large hands. I wanted Murasakibara-Kun. I wanted Akashi-Kun. I needed them to tell me what was happening. The last thing I remembered was making plans with Kagami to have breakfast at his house. Then... nothing. I could remember nothing. How many hours has it been since I spoken to them?

I didn't appear to have my phone on me, and my clothes. They were wet.

I was in pain.

I blinked, I was in an alley way a stray cat was crying. Someone was yelling and laughing as they walked by. I needed to move forward but my legs were tired. I needed to scream for help but my throat was dry.

I want Murasakibara-Kun.

I'm cold. It's cold, I want to be warm again. Where am I? What's happening?

I'm scared.

* * *

A month and a half. Kuro-Chin has been missing. I was forced home by my parents to attend class. I was angry and scared. No one had any leads on Kuro-Chin's whereabouts and I was here back in my stupid home town doing nothing but attending class.

It was maddening. Someone needed to find him already. I needed to know he was safe. Aka-Chin was doing everything in his power to find Kuro-Chin but even then his attempts seemed fleeting. There was no reason for the boy to be missing. They had scoured every inch of that burned down building and found nothing. Nothing but chard walls and damaged furniture.

His parents had been no help what so ever. They seemed more annoyed by the fact the apartment had burned down then the fact their child was missing. It had taken everything in me not to crush them. Such useless parents. Such horrible people, they hadn't even flinched with the news of Kuro-Chin's vanishing act.

How could someone as loving and kind as Kuroko come from two people as cruel and unkind as them. How?

Aka-Chin had not taken there lack of emotion towards their missing son lightly. No, he had been furious. So angry that he had actually screamed. Demanding once they found him that they cut ties with their son and leave him to people who actually cared.

Kagami had been equally as angry screaming in English, Kuro-Chin's parents had looked horrified at what he was saying. I wanted in on the conversation. I wanted to know what made them look that way because what ever it was had made those shitty people pale. Then they had suddenly agreed to cut all ties with him if he was found.

It was that word though... That one word that had me surging forward ready to strike, but Aka-Chin had stopped me.

If.

If he was found. They had already given up hope on him as soon as they had learned about his disappearance.

"Atsushi. Can you go to the market and get me some milk?" My mothers voice was soft and sweet behind me and I stood, though honestly I didn't want to go. But when mother asked me for something I did it happily because she loved me. She loved me like a mother should. She has been much kinder lately her dark eyes always slightly worried. She could read my mood better then anyone so she knew I was struggling, although I tried not to worry her too much.

"Be careful, okay?" I nodded my head before leaving. I didn't know why she was sending me out so late for milk. It made no sense really, she had already prepared dinner, I had to force myself to eat it. Nothing tasted good these days, even my sweets had lost their flavor. I would be devastated at this but I couldn't muster the energy to care.

What good was sweets if I couldn't taste them.

I hated how loud the streets were in Akita at night. Drunks were wondering the roads, call girls mistook me for a grown man beckoning me towards their shops. How disgusting. I had no interest in such women who sold themselves because they thought they were beautiful. None of them has ever saw true beauty.

True beauty was bright blue eyes that saw the best in everyone. True beauty was the stubborn will to fight for those you love. True beauty was that rare smile he gave you when he was happy. No one knew true beauty if they did not know Kuroko Tetsuya.

And now. I blinked back tears as I paid for the milk. And now. I may never be able too see something as beautiful as him again. I couldn't understand it, how he could just vanish like that. He was only suppose to be a phantom during basketball. Not in real life, he wasn't suppose to vanish from my sight. That wasn't allowed.

"It's not allowed, Kuro-Chin."

I was slowly making my way back home when I heard the chilled voices of two girls walking by.

"There was something scary down that alley. Didn't you hear it?" One tall dark hair girl asked frantically looking back behind her as if expecting something frightening to be there.

"It sounded like moaning." The other girl replied pulling her friend faster down the sidewalk. There was nothing scary about Akita, the most frightening thing here was the amount of snow that pilled up during winter. Speaking of snow, it had slowly been falling for the last two days. Blanketing the world in white.

I walked past the alley and froze when I heard a low moan. So those girls really hadn't been imagining things. I almost ignored the sound, I almost kept moving forward but something in me, so deep buried part of me wouldn't allow me to step forward.

"Don't..." A low rough voice whispered before chocking as he coughed. I was rushing forward when as a small shadow wobbled out from behind a dumpster. I couldn't see his face, or really catch the sound of his voice but there was just something.

I knew him.

I knew those eyes that were reflecting the light from the busy street behind me.

"Kuro-Chin!" I could see him now, oh god could I see him. His body shaking his clothes torn and wet from snow. His face pale and his lips chapped. He reached out a small hand towards me and I dropped the milk stretching out my own arms to catch him as he fell forward.

"Murasaki..." Teeth chattering Kuro-Chin clung to me. And I found myself sinking towards the ground, pulling his small body onto my lap. The snow was cold, but his skin was colder. I wrapped my arms around him hoping to bring him warmth, when I felt it. Thick and warm. I pulled back my hand straining my eyes. Blood.

Blood stained my hands. Blood had soaked the back of his tattered shirt. Quickly I rushed for my cell phone calling an ambulance. Panicked. Why was he here? Why was there so much blood.

"Cold." Kuro-Chin moaned as he began shaking more violently. I pulled off my coat wrapping him in it, before pulling him back towards my chest. I needed to keep him warm. Until the paramedics arrived I needed to keep him warm.

"W-what... H-h-happened?" Teeth still slamming together Kuro-Chin tried to speak, his voice was thick with tears. I didn't want him to cry, so I pushed his face into the side of my neck. Hiding his face there.

"Rest." Oh god. "Help is coming." What happened to you?

* * *

My phone ringing pulled me from a fitful sleep. I rolled over on to my side reaching for my phone. My head was pounding, for almost two months my head had hurt. It wouldn't stop, it just kept throbbing. Like needles were slowly being pressed into my skull.

"What?" That was the first time I had ever answered my phone in such a manner and I frowned. These last few weeks had changed my personality and not for the better. I was becoming rude.

"Akashi." I frowned at the sound of Atsushi's voice. Never had he ever called me by my name in such a way.

"Atsushi? What's the matter?" I was awake now, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at the clock. Midnight, why was he awake when we had classes tomorrow?

"I found him. I found Kuroko." I was frozen in place at these words. Did he just say... Tetsuya? No, that couldn't be right. Atsushi never referred to Tetsuya as Kuroko and yet he had just called me Akashi.

"Aka-Chin! Are you listening!? Please, I need you to come to Akita hospital! I found him, oh god .. I found him. It's... I don't know, but it's not good. There was blood and he was ice cold. I don't know what to do? They keep asking me questions but I don't know? Please Aka-Chin."

I was out of bed and dressing before I realized it. Rushing around my room so quickly I stumbled over my own feet.

"I'm coming, just tell them I'm coming." They knew me well at the hospital, my father's money had great influence there. I could tear that building down tomorrow and no one would ask a damn thing.

"Please, hurry. I... He's... It's bad Aka-Chin." That childish lit to his voice was returning, I could hear the trembling of his lips as he fought his tears.

"Just hold on, twenty minutes. I will be there in twenty minutes." I hung up then running out of the house ignoring the staff that called out to me. I grabbed the first taxi I saw demanding they speed towards the hospital. The man behind they wheel asked no questions as I throw money at him. I didn't not know how much and I did not care.

He found him. How?

And why was he in Akita?

At the speed the driver went I arrived at the hospital much sooner then I had told Atsushi. I easily found him pacing the halls of a waiting room. It took me by surprise though, his lips were slightly blue and he wasn't wearing a coat. It was the blood though, the blood that stained his arm and shirt that caused me the most concern.

"Atsushi, what happened. Tell me now." I knew I shouldn't be demanding of him right now. The taller boy was too worked up. To frightened and angry.

"Mother send me for milk. There were girls scared because they heard strange cries from an alley way. I.. I didn't think anything of it until I heard them myself. He was, I couldn't see him at first, not until he stumbled out from behind a dumpster."

"Give me the address." Atsushi blinked confused.

"Why?"

"I need to send the investigator I had on Tetsuya's case there. There is still bound to be some evidence left behind. Until we find out from Tetsuya what happened we need all the help we can get."

"Oh." Still dazed the tallest rattled off the street names not really seeming to follow what I was saying. I knew was confused and scared. I was as well but I was also relieved, because soon we would know what had happened to Tetsuya for those long weeks.

"Have you called anyone else?" My question again seemed to confuse him. Was he in shock? Had finding Tetsuya in such a state effected him so badly he couldn't understand the things going on around him.

"Called? No, I only called you." So he hasn't even checked in to his mother. I would have to do that for him. He didn't seem capable to do it on his own at the moment.

"Someone hurt him again." Atsushi said then his voice laced with rage.

"What do you mean?"

"While we waited for the ambulance. I was trying to keep him warm... he was very cold. While I checked him over I saw teeth marks. At the base of his neck like someone tried to tear the flesh away there."

"Human teeth?"

"Yes. I would not mistake something like that. It was no animal that bit him"

I would have to get a doctor to swab him for DNA. Whoever was behind this would pay, be it by the police or my own hands did not matter. By the time I found out they why's, where and who someone would be screaming in agony before I was finished with them. It would not take much for me to dispose of a body. I could easily do it and get away scott free.

No one played a game against Akashi Seijuro and won.

No one besides Kuroko Tetsuya. I refused to allow anyone but him win against me.

"Murasakibara-San?" I turned toward the police man and doctor that walked up towards the taller boy. I rushed forward as the giant began to glare down at them.

"What?" He snapped.

"Please loss that tone. You have just been found with a missing person, we need to ask you questions about his whereabouts." The officer said his voice laced with suspicion. So that's how he wanted to play it? Was this man really going to try to accuse Atsushi of something?

"I've told you all I know!" The giant growled. I placed a hand on his back trying to calm him. The last thing I needed him to do was attack a cop.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro. Maybe I could be of some help?"

The doctor stood straighter at the sound of my name while the cop suddenly looked worried. Yes they knew of my fathers influence. They would not deny anything I said to them.

"This boy called for help after finding one Kuroko Tetsuya who had been missing for a month and a half. I find it very odd someone just happened upon him in an alley way in a completely different area then where he lives."

"We are aware of his disappearance, we are the ones who reported it after we were informed his apartment had burned down and he was no where to be found. Now what I find odd officer, if the fact that a sixteen year old boy can go missing and not one single adult could find him. We are his friends from middle school, we care about him very deeply and I would appreciate it if you would not accuse Murasakibara of having something to do with this."

"A boy does not just wander into a town four hours away without someone putting him there." The cop shot back.

"That boy has a name. And might I add you are free to speak to every resource I have used these past weeks to find said boy. If we wanted him to go missing I promise you I could accomplish this without anyone being the wiser. What I want you to do is find out what happened to him and who was responsible, and it was no one in this room I can guarantee that."

The cop swallowed then seeming nervous all the sudden. "I take it you are new to the police force?"

"Yes."

"Then next time you are put in this situation I would advice you to learn how to read others. Look at Atsushi here, his body language does not give off the type of aura of someone who would hurt Tetsuya. Look closely at his shaking hands and dilated pupils, he's practically in a state of shock from the state Tetsuya was in. Despite his size he is gentle and he cares very much for that boy. Do not look at someone and assume you know them."

The cop looked toward the doctor then as if asking for help. The doctor looked away his face a mask of pity.

"How old are you?" The cop asked.

"I too am sixteen." This seemed to surprise the cop.

"You don't act like your normal teenage."

"Please do not change the subject officer. If you have any questions now is the time to ask them."

"Um.." The cop scratched at his head. "Did he say anything?"

How disappointing. "He only asked what had happened, and said he was cold." Atsushi muttered sounding broken.

The cop frowned at this, it was clear he had already asked the question once. Was he hoping Atsushi would give a different answer then the last time? Or was the man simply so flustered that he asked it again forgetting he had already asked once before. Why was someone so inexperienced the first responder?

"If I can think of anything else I'll come ask." I raised my eyebrow, he sounded like he wanted to say more but didn't dare. So he was still suspicious of Atsushi, though I understood I still wasn't happy about it. The giant didn't say anything he simply fell into a seat staring blankly at the white wall.

"Mr. Akashi." The doctor looked towards the shell shocked boy before glancing back my way. "I'm going to assume I'm to speak to you about Kuroko-San until I get in touch with his parents?"

His parents? I was suddenly angry. "No, you will be dealing with me only, his parents are not in the picture so do not waste your time with them."

The doctor frowned at this but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Do you have news on Tetsuya's well being?"

"Oh yes, I apologize. Kuroko-San is now having his wounds treated, so are very disturbing to say the least." The doctor paused as if trying to let his words sink in. I saw Atsushi tense in his seat his eyes to focused.

"Explain." I snapped.

"We did some blood work and found he had rohypnol in his system, if you are unaware of the drug it is by most terms a date rape drug."

I froze. Atsushi cried out surging to his feet. As quick as possible I grab his arm squeezing. I could not have him rampaging in this hospital.

"Are you saying he was... raped?" Please... not that.

"No, be calm please, we did a workup on him after we found the drug in his system, there are no signs of rape but that does not mean he was not forced into other actions while on the drug. Aside from the drug, we have found sedatives in his system most likely to keep him asleep."

This news did not calm the boy beside me. He was making some low sound in the back of his throat like a wild animal that had been injured.

"It is the condition of his body that is cause for most of my concern. He has several lacerations on his thighs and lower legs. His arms are severely bruised as he most likely fought his captor. He also has many bite marks that are very deep and some even infected."

The arm I was holding was straining. His muscles tensed and shaking. I needed all the information I could get, but I did not know if Atsushi could handle it.

The doctor was looking at the tall boy nervously. "Please continue." I said stealing the mans attention.

"Yes of course. Why there are no broken bones he did have a dislocated wrist which we have attended too. Now his wrist was badly bruised and deep cuts were present as well, like he had a shackle attached to his wrist. He probably dislocated his hand to get free, while cutting into the flesh in the process."

I wanted to kill. That was the only way to explain my rage. I was so blood thirsty to get my hands on whom ever done this to him that I could practically taste their death.

"His back though, I'm afraid to say is the worst thing I have seen in my many years. Not only are there deep jagged cuts but there is words carved into his back."

I saw red and my hand slipped from Atsushi's arm, the tall boy shifted on his feet as if ready to charge.

"Stop!" My voice was as sharp as a blade. Atsushi froze a whine trapped in his throat.

"What does it say?" I could barely form the words I needed to speak.

"It reads..." The doctor licked his lips looking slightly green. "I see you, over and over again. And I love you."

* * *

I was at the point I was about ready to have Atsushi sedated. The boy was pacing the halls of the hospital like a rabid animal. I had tried to calm him several time and have yet to succeed. He was most likely not going to calm until he saw Tetsuya again.

I could not fault him for his rage and fear. I was in no better of a state but I was holding those emotions at bay. I had better ways of getting rid of them. They would harbor and build until I got my hands on the person responsible for Tetsuya's injuries.

Who ever held him captive had weeks to do unspeakable things to him. Things I wouldn't know about until I spoke to Tetsuya. We had not been permitted to see him yet and I was frustrated with this. I needed to see him with my own eyes. I needed to know he was really alive and in a room. I glanced at the time.

Soon the others would arrive, I had called them and informed them of most of Tetsuya's condition though the rest I would wait to speak to them about when they got here. I could not control their actions over the phone, but if they were in my presence I could at least keep them from doing something foolish.

I heard the running of feet before they made their way around the corner. Daiki was ahead of the pack looking enraged, Kagami was hot on his heels looking no better. Though they wouldn't admit it they were quite similar to one another when it came to their tempers.

I was surprised at Ryota's angered face, I would have thought he would be crying. His anger was almost more then shocking. Shintaro's face was blank his eyes scanning everything around him, they stopped though when they landed on the pacing Atsushi. He looked suddenly worried, slowly he made his way towards the ruffled boy.

"Murasakibara?" His voice was void of all emotion as he tried to catch the boys attention. Atsushi paid him no mind quickly turning on his feet he paced the length of the hall almost knocking down the group in front of him.

"Move." He snapped not bothering to look their way.

Daiki opened his mouth. "Do not Daiki." I commanded. I did not need his possible rude words to aggravate the towering teen anymore then he already was.

"Leave him be for now." I said beckoning them towards me.

They moved as one towards me, I could feel their aggravation and fears. I could scenes their aggression and need. With what I was about to tell them would not help their moods one bit and I regretted that. More then anything I wished to bring them good news not bad.

"Sit." I could not control them if they were standing.

With frustrated sighs the group sat. Impatiently waiting.

"Now keep it in mind that we are in a hospital, a place of healing. You will do well to control your emotions. I am not beyond having you removed if you can not keep calm. The only reason Atsushi is still present is because he would surly kill someone if I have him removed."

The giant made no move to say he had bothered to listen to what I was saying. Still he paced, still he made that awful whine. I wish I could get him to stop. That sound was haunting in its quality.

"Are we understood?" I asked looking them over.

"Yes." Shintaro said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yes Akashichii." Ryota muttered golden eyes set ablaze.

"Hurry." Daiki snapped, looking annoyed.

"Get on with it." Kagami growled.

I sighed. Two of their responses made me want to punish but I would re-frame from doing so. They had every right to their anger, I too was harboring some of my own. Whoever was responsible had hell waiting for them.

Then I began, slowly replaying how Atsushi had found Tetsuya in the alley. How the cop had suspected and probably still did that Atsushi was some way tied into his disappearance. That set the group on edge and I had to stop to calm two hot heads that demanded to speak to the officer in question. Though I had not expected Kagami to be so bothered by this fact, it was refreshing to see that he even cared for us. If it was only a little.

When I was sure they were calmed I continued. I took it slowly because this would be what truly set them off. Like it had done Atsushi and myself. I was right to be worried, because once I was done Kagami and Daiki were on their feet yelling over one another. I waited hoping they would calm on their own.

"Fucking bastard! I'll kill'em!" Kagami snapped kicking a chair.

"Sick fuck! When I find out who it is they'll pay!"

Still I waited, a nurse hurried past the hallway we were currently waiting in looking nervous. She would probably get security if I didn't calm them.

"That is enough! Remember what I said, you must be calm." They seemed to struggle but soon they were seated again breathing heavily.

"Akashichii." Ryota's voice was deathly quite. "Do we know who it is yet?"

"No, I am working on that. I had the bite marks swabbed for DNA, if he is in any system we will know who it is."

"Want to crush." Atsushi's voice would send shivers down the devils back.

"In time Atsushi." If I found the person responsible before the cops, he would be wishing for death before I turned him over to the police.

The devil was coming, screams would be heard for years to come.


	15. Chapter 15

I was trapped in a nightmare I couldn't quite follow. It was dark and a foul smell filled the thick cold air. The space I was in was small and smelled of rust and no matter how had I tried I couldn't get my eyes to focus.

I couldn't understand where I was, my mind was foggy. I tried to crawl forward but as soon as I did so I was jerked back. Pain shot up my left arm, the rattle of a chain echoed. I slowly felt around the dirty floor my fingers touching cold metal. I slowly followed the chair until I found the end.

It was attached to a pole? I shivered. I couldn't tell to see, I was using my hands alone to try to figure out my surroundings. My fingers found the metal cuff around my wrist but the gap wasn't big enough to pull my hand loss.

Foot steps made me freeze. Who ever was walking this way didn't lift their feet properly when they walked. I slowly moved back pressing myself against what I could only guess was a wall. The loud squeaking of a door being shoved open made me whimper.

No light could be seen past the dark silhouette now standing inches from me. I couldn't make out there face, but they smelled as bad as the room I was currently caged in.

"Hello, sweet lover." The voice hummed happily.

I swayed. What was wrong with me? I couldn't place that deep voice, my mind couldn't focus.

"Who.." I licked my dry lips. "Who are you?"

The man wailed making me flinch. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"You know me! You're mine! We've been together forever, you know me!" Cold gloved hands suddenly dug into my cheeks. The sicking smell of alcohol and tobacco filled my nose at the mans close proximity.

"I don't know you." I whispered, though it was hard. That hand was squeezing so tightly against my jaw it was bound to bruise.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Because the man screamed, roughly he tore at my shirt exposing my shoulder a scream of my own locked in my throat as his teeth sank deep into the flesh of my shoulder. My hands tangled in thin greasy hair trying to pry him loss, the sicking sound of tearing flesh echoed in my ears.

* * *

His skin was too pale, he'd lost weight and he was once again covered in bruises and now cuts. It made me sick look at him. The doctors had opted out of putting a gown on him do to all the wounds, from his shoulders to his lower abdomen was wrapped in bandages. I knew his legs and thighs were also wrapped. I couldn't possibly fathom why anyone would do such a thing to him. This was so much worse then with Haizaki, this wasn't a beating in a hallway.

This was near two months of torture and god knows what else. And all for what? What had they wished to accomplish with taking him? What had set this person off now? Kuro-Chin was kind to everyone, even people who didn't deserve it. There had been no signs of someone stalking him before. With so many different people staying with him surly one of us would have noticed.

So what had changed? What had he done to set someone off to such a degree that he was kidnapped and... tortured.

"Atsushi, please sit down." Aka-chin suggested from his seat beside Kuro-Chin's bed.

"But.."

"Listen Murasakibara, your too tall and intimidating to be looming over his bed. You could scare him." I wanted to snap back at Kagami but... he had a point. Frustrated I sat in the open seat to the left of his bed. I couldn't relax. I wanted him to open his eyes, I wanted him to say something, anything.

I was staring at Kuro-Chin's face when it happened. He came awake in a frenzy, a blood curdling scream tore from his throat. I was on my feet and at his side in seconds grabbing at his arms as gently as possible as he swung at Aka-Chin who had leaned over him.

"Go away!" Kuro-Chin screamed.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted from the end of the bed.

He screamed again his eyes unforced, his breathing erratic. "Get away!"

Akashi was frantically trying to calm him. His small hands on Kuro-Chin's face. His voice low and commanding as he tried and failed to hush the screaming boy. The arms I held shook violently. His bones rattled so much I thought they would break from the sheer force of his shaking.

"Please." Kuro-Chin begging his voice breaking.

"Kuro-Chin!" I shouted. The boy froze his breath halting. I waited hoping that he was snapping out of whatever delusion he was in. Seconds ticked by and when he showed no sighs of releasing his held breath, I began to panic.

"Breathe Kuro-Chin!" I released those too small arms, pushing Akashi's hands away from that deathly pale face. My hand gripping his chin I tilted his head up so I was staring down at those unfocused eyes.

"Don't be so rough!" Kagami snapped.

"I said breathe." My voice, it didn't sound like my own. Too low and demanding. Possibly too aggressive then Kuro-Chin needed right now.

Finally after what felt like decades he blinked exhaling so quickly he began to cough. Slowly I released his face my hand pulling back when a small bandaged hand move shooting out grabbing my wrist.

"Murasakibara-Kun?" His voice sounded so lost, so distrusting. Did he think his eyes were deceiving him?

"Yes, Kuro-Chin."

Slowly the grip on my wrist grow tighter. "Wasn't a dream?" Kuroko asked still sounding lost.

"What wasn't a dream?" Aka-chin asked his voice was low, seething with rage. I wanted him to loss the tone. It could frighten Kuro-Chin, he was in such a fragile state who knew what would set him off.

"The... a-alley... T-that wasn't a dream?"

"No Kuroko, Murasakibara found you in an alley in Akita. Do you remember how you got there?" Kagami asked his eyes scanning the boys face.

Still I watched those blue eyes, he hadn't looked away from me yet. He hardly even blinked.

"Akita? N-no... I was... it was... um.." Those electric blue eyes began frantically scanning the room. "Where... he was... it hurt.." He was gasping for air now his nails digging into my arm.

"Hey, Kuro-Chin's safe here. We won't let anyone hurt you." They would have to kill me first.

"Murasaki... he.. kept.. b-biting me... tearing at my skin w-with his teeth.." A hand flow to the back of his bandaged neck his nails digging. Akashi gripped his forearm pulling it away, though he was gentle about it. He didn't want to risk injuring his dislocated wrist.

"It's okay now Kuroko." Kagami was saying his voice vibrating with emotion. The hot headed teen was gripping the end rail of the bed, his fingers white knuckled.

"W-who... was it?" Kuro-Chin suddenly asked. My heart nearly stopped. He didn't know? I had hoped. Dammit, I had fucking hoped he would know that answer.

I looked toward Aka-chin his red eyes deadly. Calculating. I could tell he was not happy by the news of Kuro-Chin's not knowing. The only question was, did we tell him we didn't know who had held him captive?

Kagami looked like he was at a loss. He shook his head glancing away his jaw set as he tried to control his anger.

"We don't know yet Tetsuya." Aka-chin finally said.

Finally those haunted eyes turned away from me to stare at Akashi. "H-he... wasn't caught?"

"No, Atsushi found you. Alone in an alley way."

Tear's were forming in those Crystal depths now. "Alley... how did I get there?"

Did he remember nothing?

* * *

Question after question were swimming in my mind. Tetsuya couldn't recall enough of anything to be helpful. His mind was to fragmented. To many gaps were present in his memory. Some could be due to the drugs he was given, the rest was probably due to shock and his mind wanting to protect its self.

I had gotten to ahead of myself thinking he could lead me to the person responsible. It was a foolish mistake on my part.

It was once again quite in the room. Tetsuya was sleeping once more and the others had joined us again. Daiki had not been happy to learn he was no present when Tetsuya woke, though I was glad by this fact. He may care for the boy greatly but he would not have been able to control his anger in that moment, that I was certain of.

Ryota though angry had cried when he heard how Tetsuya woke. The boys overly tender heart sent him straight to tears when he was under distress. If he was crying from extreme rage or sadness I was unclear on. It was possibly both. Shintaro had been remarkably quite about the matter, most likely forming his own conclusion on why Tetsuya had been unable to remember.

"Next time lets just have food brought to the room." Daiki whispered. "None of this teams bullshit because I'm not leave again until he's safely at home."

"We have to find him one first." Kagami said leaning his head back against the wall his chair was pressed against.

"I have made preparations already on that matter."

"What? How? And when for that matter?" Kagami said his voice annoyed. I almost smiled, I had gotten used to his amazement with how I dealt with things quickly.

"While we waited to be allowed in his room."

"The hell? You only left once for only about five minutes, how in the hell did you manage that in five minutes! And where is this place, it better not be in Akita."

"Why would it be here? Tetsuya is a resident of Tokyo so logically it would be there."

Kagami growled. "I figured you would use this as an excuse to steal him away for your team."

I smiled. "The thought did accrue to me, but no. It's in your apartment building." I waited letting that information to sink in. I knew what was coming next and it would be amusing to me if not anyone else.

"Not possible! There were no free apartments!"

"I freed one, the pent house at the top to be more precise."

"How the hell do you free an apartment, and the pent house on top of that! That bastard that lived up there was filthy rich and an ass to boot."

"He was melding in some criminal activity, I simply pointed that out to some agents and he was arrested. Thus freeing the apartment for me to buy and furnish. It has several rooms which is needed, plus when no one can be there with him at least you are in the same building. Its a win, win."

Kagami had nothing to say to this. His mouth hanging open he seemed to struggle for something to say.

"Just roll with it Kagami. Don't try to figure out the evil workings of Akashi Seijuro." Daiki said sounding both amused and annoyed.

"You have more money and power then you probably need." Kagami said sighing. "But I have to admit you are crafty."

"Aka-chin." I glanced over towards the brooding giant. "We need to hurry up and find him. I want..." He stared down at his large hands. "I just need a few minutes, just a few." He closed his fist tightly as he growled.

"Are you suggesting I let you kill him? The man responsible?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." One flat angry word. He was serious. Those violet eyes were tormented and dead set on revenge.

I turned away no longer able to look into those eyes. "We shall see."

"Akashi!" Shintaro snapped. "I agree the man needs to pay, but to say you might allow Murasakibara to kill him. I'm sorry but that would bring down trouble on him and that I won't allow."

"Are you saying he doesn't deserve punishment?"

Those green eyes sparked. "Of course not, but we can not hunt someone down and murder them. If he comes to us and attacks then that is a different story. But plotting a murder, and allowing Murasakibara to do it, Kuroko would be devastated."

I froze my words trapped in my throat. I hadn't thought about that, I hadn't even took how Tetsuya would feel into account. I was doing it again, over looking him and his feelings.

"Of course, yes... I apologize, you are correct. If we find out who it is, we will just inform the police."

"Akashi!" Atsushi snapped jumping to his feet in a fit of anger.

"No!" I shouted back. "I will not allow it, I was letting myself get caught up in this madness. It would hurt Tetsuya very much if we got hurt or worse arrested in the event we were trying to help him. We've hurt him enough Atsushi."

The boy deflated. "I don't want to hurt him." Those amethyst eyes were once again watching the sleeping boy.

"So only if he is to try to attack while we are present are you allowed to strike back in kind. Understood?"

"Yes, Aka-Chin."

I sighed. "That goes for everyone else as well." My eyes landed on Kagami and Daiki, just like Atsushi I knew they were blood thirsty.

"Don't look at me. I'm more worried about keeping him safe then killing someone." Kagami snarled.

"I'm with Bakagami." Daiki said his voice laced with a murderous lit. "If anyone I don't know comes near him while I'm around, they better be ready."

"Tch." Kagami looked away. "Who are you calling a Baka? Asshole."

"You obviously."

* * *

I was bleeding. Warm and sticky it flowed down my neck and chest. My shirt which had been torn away was somewhere I couldn't reach. The teeth marks left of my flesh stung and oozed. My tears kept falling blurring my already unfocused vision. I needed some light. It was to dark to make anything out.

In the darkness I lost track of time. No windows or light kept me unaware if it was night or day. The only way I could possible tell was the drop in temperature. Only then could I assume night had fallen.

I didn't know when he would be back or what he would do to me then. It was like some sick game to him. He would come bite and cut me screaming things I didn't understand before he would vanish. That deep rough voice, so filled with rage. I couldn't place it.

The cry of a rat filled my small cage, I cringed. Where ever I was it was filthy and old. The thick pungent smell of mold lingered in the air. There was the distinct sound of dripping water somewhere far off. I licked my dry lips. If I could reach it, I could sooth my aching throat but my chain. It barley reached the closed door in front of me.

The shuffle of feet had me standing.

He was back... How long has it been since he was here? It seemed too soon.

"Kuroko." That deep hideous voice it dripped with loathing. Yet there was an underlining something my foggy mind couldn't place.

The shrill sound of the doors opening hurt my ears. I quickly moved to a corner holding onto the rails on either side of me to keep me standing.

"Ah, so your awake, Kur-ro-Ko."

"Go away!"

"Tch... Now, now. Don't be that way lover. It makes me angry!" Something slammed against the wall beside my face making me cry out. A pop and fizzle sounded at my feet.

"And here I was coming to bring you food and drink, but you had to be rude and mouthy! Ungrateful bastard!"

I couldn't see the hands coming at me to dodge him, thick fingers dug into the flesh of my forearm. Suddenly I was sailing throw the air the chain catching pulling at my arm as I slammed into the neighboring wall. I gasped as the air was knocked from my lungs. Flat on my stomach I tried to roll but he was already on my back pinning me down.

His teeth, they tore into my back. I tried to hold my scream but the pain was to much. My cries seemed to please him.

"Why can't you just be cooperative! I don't like punishing you but you leave me no choice!" Shaking I tried to crawl free of his heavy weight but a knee came down on my spine holding me in place.

A click of something opening made me flinch.

"You brought this upon yourself!"

Screaming my eyes flow open, bright blinding light blinded me momentarily. Large warm hands were on my face slowly stroking my cheeks. I gasped trying to catch my breath. Trying to figure out where I was. A rainbow of colors filled my vision several worried faces stared down at me.

Where was I?

"Kuro-Chin." I shuddered at the sound of that lazy voice, tears filling my eyes before falling.

"I... T-there was... I don't.." My hands found those warm fingers on my face squeezing. Murasakibara-Kun didn't protest as my nails dug deep.

"It's okay Tetsu." Aomine-Kun was saying, his large tanned hand on my legs holding them as my feet kicked wildly. I stilled the moment I realized I was jerking away from their touch. They wouldn't hurt me. They wouldn't.

"He... was sitting on my back... w-was going.. to punish me.. why?" I cried. I couldn't understand what was happening. What had happened? What had I done to that person that he hated me so much that he'd hurt me?

Why?

"Hush now Tetsuya." Akashi-Kun whispered to my right. "You're safe here, with us."

My back.

Where was I?

My eyes searched for green. "Midori-Kun."

The boy blinked looking startled. "Yes Kuroko?"

"My.. back.." Tears dripped from my chin. "My back hurts."

* * *

Why? I was confused. Why was Kuroko looking over at me with eyes so trusting. Why was he telling me his back hurt?

Murasakibara was looking at me, demanding silently I do something. Anything to help sooth the crying boy. I didn't know what though.

"I'll get a doctor." I finally said turning away from the bed.

"D-doctor?" My foot froze.

"Kurokochii, don't you remember? You're at the hospital." Kise was slowly making his way closer to the tearful boy his hand out stretched silently asking for promotion to touch him. A small shaky hand released the large ones on his face. Quickly he intertwined his fingers with Kise's pulling him practically on the bed.

"Kurokochii?"

"He... mentioned your name." Frightened eyes glanced up.

"He knew your name."


	16. Chapter 16

I was trying to quickly get everything cleaned and in place before Kuroko arrived. Akashi had food delivered by what I could only assume was the crate load. Kise was frantically running in between room making beds and putting Kuroko's new clothes away. Within the next hour he would arrive home with his escorts. Murasakibara and Akashi made for the perfect guards on his care ride here.

Kuroko had been to scared to take the train and Akashi along with the rest of us were okay with this. He was easily lost in a crowd, though no one had planned on losing him the car was still a better bet.

"Kagamichii, where did Akashichii say the box of books were he bought for Kurokochii was?" Kise asked as he poked his blonde head around the corner.

"It's the box by the door to the veranda." I said looking down at the stockpile of vegetables in front of me. Akashi got enough food to feed an army! I guess with Murasakibara it was needed. Not that my appetite was little either.

"Ah found it!" Kise shouted happily from the living room. I shook my head, I was glad the blonde was back in such high spirits. After that day in the hospital it had taken him a bit of time to adjust to the news Kuroko had laid out to them.

We still didn't really know what to make of the information. So whoever held Kuroko knew who Kise was. That wasn't all that surprising. He had been featured in magazines a few times over, but it was still upsetting to the blonde. It had made him feel responsible for what happened to Kuroko.

I sighed. I couldn't dwell on that information right now. The clock was ticking, if we didn't have this place cleaned up before Kuroko got here Akashi was sure to pop his top.

The front door opening had me glancing up, for one wild moment my heart pounded until I heard the greeting.

"I'm back." Midorima said before sauntering into the kitchen his arms full of bags.

"Did you get everything?" I asked closing the refrigerator. This big hunk of metal held so much food it was unreal. I was sure it costed more then my rent.

"Of course. I got his prescriptions and large supply of bandages and ointments for his wounds. I'm hoping to keep them well saturated with medicine so they don't scar. Though I'm afraid to say some will most likely leave permanent marks"

"That really pisses me off." I hated the thought of Kuroko having to have such scars on him. He didn't need the reminder on his body of his time held captive.

"We have about forty five minutes before they arrive! Stop talking and work!" Kise snapped from god knows which room. How did one apartment have five rooms? The whole top floor was just for one dwelling.

"He's awful bossy." I said moving towards the next box. I popped it open frowning. Damn... Akashi had bought the best quality meat ever. This too had to cost a fortune. How much money did that boy have his hands on?

"Ah!" My head shot up at Kise shocked cry. "It's starting to rain! Midorimachii get the towels they are on the balcony!"

"You idiot! Why are they out there!" Midorima snapped as he rushed out the sliding glass door.

"Because!" Kise whined. "The drier was already in use so I was letting them air dry!"

"Check the weather next time you fool!" The taller boy snapped rushing back in. I chuckled, though he had only been out there a few moments his hair looked like a wet sopping pile of seaweed. I turned away quickly putting up the meat. He probably wouldn't take to kindly to me pointing that out.

Midorima was grumbling to himself as he made his way toward the laundry room. I was a bit envious of this place. I had to hang dry my clothes because my apartment could only hold a washer not both and the washer was in the bathroom! Kuroko had a whole room for doing laundry. Then I smiled, I was thankful for Akashi though, because without him Kuroko would have never gotten such a fine place to live.

I slowly looked the kitchen over. With all the food put away it looked much better then my eyes caught the open cabinet doors by the oven. It was completely empty.

"Kise! Where is the box of pans!" I couldn't prepare dinner tonight without something as vital as freaking pans!

"The dishwasher! I put them in the dishwasher!"

My eyes found the steaming dishwasher the bright green button indicating it was finished was flashing.

* * *

There was to much stuff! Akashichii had gone over board with buying Kurokochii new things. His new bookshelf was completely full. The closet and dresser shoved full of new clothes and school uniforms. He had a king size bed dead center of the west wall a sky light over head of it. The rain was coming down like mad outside.

I could see the dark sky from my spot by the bed. My head tilted back I watched as rain rolled down the small dome window in the ceiling. I had been surprised to see it in this apartment but I was confident when night fell the room would glow with starlight. It would be comforting for Kurokochii with his new fear of the dark.

My relaxed shoulders tensed. He was more afraid then he had been before he went missing. No one could walk up behind him without speaking out first. He couldn't be anywhere if it was completely dark. And nightmare, how many times had he woken up screaming while in the hospital?

To many for me to remember. He was here with us, yet he was broken somehow. More fragile and shattered. I didn't know how to fix it for him. I wasn't good enough to put those broken crumbled pieces of his life back together.

The most messed up part was his parents. He had wanted to speak to them once he finally got his barrings enough to remember what was going on. But those people. Those screwed up poor excuse for parents had changed their number. How cruel could two people be to completely abandon their son in this time of need. Akashi had been furious, he had wanted them to break ties with him but not until he had got the chance to speak to him.

He had cried for hours. Murasakibarachii had rushed everyone out of the room so he could comfort him in peace. We had stood outside the door though, trying are best not to listen. It had been sweet, the things Murasakibarachii was capable of speaking to him when they were alone. He was so much different when it was just them two of them together.

"Why are you staring off into space! They will be here in less then twenty minutes!" I jumped at Midorimachii's harsh voice. He was standing in the door way of Kurokochii's room his arms full of clean folded powder blue towels.

"Well? Akashi's room still needs the bed made and his clothes put away. You need to hurry before they arrive. Is yours and Aomine's room done at least?"

"Yes and yours is done as well. The computer room is also clean and the extra guest room."

"I'm still shocked Kuroko demanded Murasakibara stay in his room." Midorimachii muttered glancing down at the towels in his arms.

"He's afraid to be alone, no doubt having someone that big in bed with him will make him feel safe."

"I understand that, but Kuroko demanding something of someone... it's not like him." The green teen frowned.

"He's not much like himself these day." I whispered making my way down the hall towards Akashichii's room. Midorimachii said nothing to that just turned on his heels towards the bathroom. There really wasn't anything we could do about Kurokochii's emotional state. He wouldn't feel safe until whomever had tortured him was gone.

* * *

I was cleaning the bathtub when I heard the front door close. A quite bark and a startled cry from Kagami had none other then Aomine laughing loudly.

"That little bastard got bigger!" Kagami wailed.

"Aw, don't be that way Kagamichii! He's just a puppy!" Kise said loudly his voice filled with laughter.

I sighed, if that dog got the hardwood floors dirty that I had just cleaned I was going to be angry. I knew first hand how the fur ball liked to pee on others peoples things.

"Don't put the dog bed there idiot!" Kagami snapped.

"Why the hell not!" Aomine growled. I rolled my eyes. Not even in the door for longer then a minute and those fools were already arguing.

"Because if Kuroko gets up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or something he could trip over it." Kagami was saying.

"Were the hell should I put it then?" Annoyed I left the bathroom. Moving swiftly across the floor I grabbed the large dog pillow from Aomine's hands. The tanned fool said something but I ignored him. I had already foreseen an issues when it came to Kuroko's dog but I hadn't imagined it would start as soon as the creator arrived.

Moving an empty box from beside the Dvd shelf I dropped the dog bed there before stomping away. Did those two have no sense of logic in those heads of theirs or was it all basketball?

"Aomine, break down all the empty boxes before Akashi arrives, the last thing we need his him complaining because the house is not done." I said hurrying back to the bathroom. I still needed to open and unpack the toiletries before the other three arrived.

"Why isn't that already done!" Aomine questioned as he hurried towards the stack of boxes.

"Because I'm busy in the kitchen!" Kagami shot back.

"And I have to finish Akashichii's room!" Kise shouted running down the hall.

"And if you couldn't tell I'm working on the bathroom." I muttered before shutting the door. If he couldn't handle something as simple as folding and removing the boxes he really was useless. We had approximately ten minutes before they pulled into the apartment parking lot. It would take less then five minutes for them to ride the elevator to the top floor.

If this place wasn't done by then there would be punishments dealt I was sure of that much. I stepped back scanning the too large bathroom. Why they had designed this room in that manner bothered me. Plus it was more American then Japanese. A large Jacuzzi tub took up one corner of the room, while a large walk-in shower took up another. The mirror and sink was the first thing you noticed when entering the room while the toilet was hidden behind half a tiled wall.

Dropping the last toothbrush into the holder I switched off the light. With that done I needed to make sure there was no other chores to be finished. I slowly made my way around each room, the living room was now box free and every DVD had been placed on the shelves under the large flat screen tv mounted on the wall. The laundry room was cleaned and all the clothing had been put away.

The computer room, though I saw no point in it was also done. The two, what I considered super computers were hooked up and a bookshelf was neatly organized. My room was complete as was Aomine's and Kise. The extra guest room, which Kagami was claiming for a few days was also cleaned. I knew Kuroko's and Murasakibara's room was done so that just left the kitchen and Akashi's room.

I quickly stuck my head into the kitchen. Kagami was at the table setting it as what smelled like chicken sizzled on the stove. Confident in his ability in the kitchen I moved towards Akashi's room. Of course the tiny red head took the room next to Kuroko's. Those it wasn't the master bedroom but it was the second largest in the house.

Kise was turning down the blankets when I entered. I wasn't sure who had came here before us to decorate but I was surprised how Akashi's room looked. There was a fresh coat of what I would say was brick red now colored the room. While the queen sized bed sat against the east wall, if the rooms weren't sound proofed he would surely hear every noise from Kuroko's room.

A shelf desk combo took up the wall just below the window. A laptop and tablet was present while the shelves were left bare. Besides clothes, a phone charger and other mobile devices Akashi didn't bring much. The side table by the bed only housed a lamp and alarm clock.

The sound of tape being ripped from a card bored box had me looking towards the blonde.

"Oh wow." Kise breathed staying down into the box. Curious I moved forward glancing at the contents inside.

"A violin?" The wood of the instrument was a deep mahogany, the bow's thick strings were freshly oiled from what I could tell and the silver design on the base of the beautiful instrument was swirling and shining.

"Be careful with that." I snapped as Kise reached down to remove it.

"Where should I put it?" The blonde asked his eyes wide as he carefully lifted it from its box.

"How should I know? Just place it on the bed gently, why wasn't it packed in its case?" Something as beautiful as that being shipped in a box with nothing with packing peanuts, how reckless.

"I don't know I didn't pack up his stuff and send it here!" Kise said. Slowly he sat it on the mattress laying it flat as if it was made of glass.

"If your done in here hurry and throw out the box. Any second now they will be coming through that door!"

Kise rushed away the box in hand. Slamming the front door closed I sighed. I said to rush but he didn't have to be so loud about it, it wasn't like he had to go far to the garbage chute. As quickly as he left he returned.

"The elevator is come!" He shouted.

"Chill out Kise, everything's done now!" Aomine said from the living room. Satisfied I closed Akashi's door it wasn't until I passed an outlet in the wall did I freeze.

"Where are all the night lights!?" Wide eyed I glanced around the main rooms. None of the outlets had nightlights.

"A bag, a bag! They were in a bag." Kise said running around the house.

* * *

Tetsuya was resting peacefully in Atsushi's arms as we waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. He had only made it about on hour in the car before he had fallen asleep. Even though I knew he was relieved to be out of the hospital I knew is anxiety had only multiplied since we left. I had tried to comfort him but it hadn't gone over well.

He was afraid to be leaving as much as he was glad. Was it the thought of a new place that frightened him? Or was it because he wouldn't have a security guard outside his room anymore as he slept? I would have to find a way to help with that fear soon. I eyed the buttons to the elevator. I'm sure if I talked to the owner of the building I could have someone come in and put a code to get to the top floor. That way only those I deemed worthy could reach the pent house.

That was better security then a person any day. Not that we would be leaving him alone anytime soon. Not until we took care of the person still freely roaming the streets. I hadn't made any head way in finding out who was responsible. The DNA on his wounds wasn't in any system database and since we didn't know where he had been held yet we couldn't use that to catch the culprit.

The investigators I had looking into it along with the police hadn't found anything in the alley either. So much snow had fallen before they arrived that any clues left behind had already been swallowed by a thick fresh coat of white. To say I was frustrated would be an understatement. Even though he was safely back in our care more or less I was far from pleased.

A whine had me glancing towards the sleeping boy. Atsushi was frowning down at the now wiggling boy. He was safely pressed against the giants chest his body supported by Atsushi's large arms his head resting on his shoulders but now his sleep wasn't so peaceful. He was dreaming, and by the fearful look on his face it wasn't pleasant things he was seeing.

Even if every time he dreamt he gave us clues about his time away it was still hard to deal with. He always woke screaming, his eyes always scanned his surroundings looking for danger. It was hard to watch, and even harder to calm him after.

"Aka-chin." Atsushi muttered.

"Yes Atsushi?" The elevator dinged finally coming to a stop. I stepped out ahead of the two moving towards the door at the end of the hall. I smiled slightly, a pile of broke down boxes sat under the garbage chute. So those four had been keeping busy.

"He's running a fever."

I frowned. He had been spiking random fevers for days now. Most likely do to the infected wounds he acquired from the cuts and deep bite marks.

"Shintaro was suppose to pick up his medication. When he wakes up will feed him and then make sure he takes everything the doctor gave him."

Atsushi grumbled sounding displeased. Yes that was another problem. The tall boy was constantly on edge, his temper was short and he was being overbearingly protective. I didn't mean towards strangers either, he was even protecting Tetsuya from us. Though I couldn't fathom why, he knew we wouldn't hurt the smallest boy and yet... If we had a certain tone to our voice or look on our face he was quick to rush us away from Tetsuya.

I would be angry at this fact but I couldn't possibly do anything about it. Not since a certain incident in the hospital had thrown the scared boy into a frenzy of panic. I was just glad I was there to keep Atsushi from spilling blood in that moment.

Pushing open the door I stepped aside. The thick fragrance of sauteed chicken greeted us. I glanced down at the watch on my wrist it was eight o'clock on the dot. I would have to give it to Taiga for being so punctual. We had agreed on dinner being done at eight and if I had to say by the smell it was already done.

"Welcome home!" Ryota greeted us as he walked around the corner, number two barked happily as he slid across the hardwood floors.

"Hush." Atsushi said glancing down at the dog now running around his feet. Number two whined before quieting. So he was even going to get all overbearing about a loud puppy as well? Interesting and slightly annoying. Though I knew better then to correct him, he was already walking on a fine line between stable and unstable. Last thing we needed was him rampaging.

"Kise, go turn down Tetsuya's sheets please." I asked slowly checking over each room. Everything looked to be in order, pleased I headed towards the kitchen. I came to a dead stop as soon as I entered the room, something was off here. Daiki was sitting at the table looking flustered and breathing a little too heavily.

"Was the trip here okay?" Shintaro asked a bit to quickly.

"It was uneventful." I said my eyes scanning the room. That's when I saw it, the nightlight hanging haphazardly from its spot beside the refrigerator. So they had forgotten to do something. No wonder Ryota had been so quick to greet us, he was trying to by them some time.

"Daiki, the nightlight you just placed in the wall isn't done correctly."

The tan boy flinched. "Dammit, don't you miss anything?" He snapped jumping to his feet to fix it.

"I would say I'm absolute but some monster roaming free has proven that wrong, as have Taiga and Tetsuya."

"I wouldn't have been able to beat you if it wasn't for Kuroko." Kagami said as he began preparing plates.

"No doubt that is true, your light is too dim." Daiki said laughing as Taiga shot him an annoyed look.

"Bright enough to beat the lot of you." Kagami shot back smirking as Daiki pouted.

While those two continued their banter I sat. Even though the car ride had been quite and slow going I was tired. Even though I knew Tetsuya was safe in mine and Atsushi's care I had been on high alert. Not that I was worried about anyone trying anything as we made our way back to Tokyo. It was clear the person who kidnapped him was a coward but on the off chance he suddenly got brave I was ready.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Atsushi asked lazily as he made his way towards the table.

"Oyakodon." Kagami said placing a plate in front of me.

"Why did you go so traditional with dinner?" Aomine asked as he too had a plate placed in front of him.

"Because Kuroko like traditional meals. Plus this is easy and gentle on ones stomach, they had Kuroko practically on a liquid diet while at the hospital. Even if he can't handle the chicken yet the Japanese broth and rice would be good enough a meal he could take his medicine."

"For someone who goes on and on about how precise Akashi is with his planning, you do the same thing when it comes to Kuroko and cooking."

"I like to cook and I know what Kuroko likes. If we left it up to him he'd live off of vanilla milkshakes and boiled eggs."

"That's a rather disgusting combination." Shintaro said looking repulsed.

"Just hush up and eat." Kagami snapped sitting down at the table.

"Is everyone okay with green tea?" Ryota asked as he made his way toward the cooler. There were some grunts and smalls yes's. No one said much of anything as we ate. The ones who had been left to clean and unpack while we transported Tetsuya home looked tired and worn.

Atsushi couldn't seem to focus on the food in front of him for once. He kept glancing towards the living room as if trying to see the door too Tetsuya's room. Even though I knew you couldn't see it from the table. His eyebrows were dropped down in an worried line his mouth down turned.

"What's wrong Murasakibara? Don't like the food?" Kagami asked frowning down at his own plate.

"No, it's good." Again those eyes traveled out side the door. "Just, Kuro-Chin has a fever and I'm not really hungry."

"So translation... He's to worried about Kuroko to eat." Shintaro said as he whipped at his mouth.

"How bad of a fever?" Ryota asked a worried look of his own no present.

"Mmm, low grade but still a fever." Atsushi muttered, now he was practically leaning his chair back to try to see the boys room.

"If you are that concerned go check on him." I said sighing. I didn't know what was worse, Tetsuya's fear or Atsushi's worry. They were both very hard to deal with. The tallest let the front legs of the chair fall back to the floor with a quite bang. As he slid back in his seat a sharp cry and a loud thunk was heard for the direction of Tetsuya's room.

Chair flying backward and his cup sailing off the side of the table Atsushi took off his long legs carrying him quickly out of the room. I quickly rushed to follow as that sharp cry turned into a scream.

* * *

I found Kuro-Chin on his hands and knees in the center of his room. Head bowed he vomited with great heaves his body shaking. I grabbed him around his waist as he fell forward. The poor boy would have landed in his own bodily fluids if he had fallen in that moment.

He cried out as I lifted him away from the vomit, his small elbow connected with my cheek as he struggled.

"It's me Kuro-Chin." I said catching his other arm as it swung towards my face.

The boy went limp in my arms breathing heavily. "Murasakibara-Kun?" He asked turning his head in my direction.

"Yes Kuro-Chin, it's just me." My heart was pounding and I was angry at myself. I hadn't meant to frighten him when I moved him so suddenly.

"What happened." Kise-Chin asked from the door way sounding sad. I turned Kuro-Chin in my arms holding him bridal style. Small shaking arms wrapped around my neck as he pressed his face into the crock of my neck.

"Sorry." Kuro-Chin whispered. "I'm sorry." Louder this time. "I-I didn't know where I was... I.. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense, we should be the ones apologizing Tetsuya. We should have woken you and told you we had arrived so you wouldn't have been frightened at the new surroundings." Aka-Chin said making his way towards us.

His hand came down on the boys fevered forehead. "Atsushi is going to help you bathe, I want you to try to eat once your out so you can take your medication. You're running a fever."

Kuro-Chin looked up blinking slowly at Aka-Chin. "Okay."

"I'll get something to clean up the floor." Kise-Chin said as he hurried away. I moved forward as the rest of the guys in the doorway parted. I was feeling foolish. It had never accord to me he would wake and be so frightened. Which was a big mistake on my part of course he would be scared, he's never been in this place before. Even at the hospital he had been afraid when he first woke and hadn't known where he was.

I toed open the bathroom door remembering to flip on the light before entering. Even if there was a night light in the ball below the mirror it was still to dark for Kuro-Chin.

"I'm going to sit you on the toilet while I start the bath. Okay Kuro-Chin?"

"Okay." A small whisper. Placing him gently on the closed lid I moved towards the tub and stopped. Why did this thing have so many buttons! Turning on the tap I glanced down, most of the controls seemed to be for the jets and massage pulses for the bath and with Kuro-Chin's wounds that would hurt.

"I need help with the bandages Murasakibara-Kun."

I glanced back as Kuro-Chin struggled to remove the many wraps around his torso and arms. He had already taken the ones off his legs. The long jagged cuts on his thighs still looked fresh a few had been stitched up but those had been removed. The teeth marks though so close to the junction of his legs infuriated me.

It was like some sick brand the bastard left on him.

"Murasakibara-Kun?" I blinked coming to my senses. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I moved forward slowly unwrapping him. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. The look of rage on someones face scared Kuro-Chin now. We had learned that the hard way. Aomine and Kagami had gotten into one of there argument and had began fighting while in the hospital. Their enraged faces had sent the smallest into a fit of panic, screaming and trying to hide he had almost hurt himself.

If Aka-Chin hadn't been their that day, I would have pummeled those too idiots.

"Why are you angry?" Kuro-Chin was asking his voice small. "Did I do something?"

My hands stopped as I removed the last of the bandages. What? "No! You've done nothing to make me angry Kuro-Chin."

"The why do you look so upset?"

"Because..." Did he really need to know the reason behind it?

"Why?" The boy demanded his voice sounding more like him.

"Someone hurt you, badly. Left marks on your skin and kept you away from me for almost two months. I'm angry because he hasn't been found. I'm angry because I wasn't there to keep you safe."

"It's not your job to keep me safe Murasakibara-Kun."

I bit my tongue to keep from snapping back at him. "But I love Kuro-Chin! Of course I want to protect you!"

Wide shocked blue eyes looked at me. Those pale cheeks now flushed a lovely shade of red. What had I just said?

"W-what kind of love?" The blushing boy asked his eyes hopeful.

"The kind of love that makes me burn with jealousy when your close to someone else. The kind that makes my heart pound when you smile." I frowned. "The kind that makes me want to touch and kiss you."

"Oh." Kuro-Chin licked his lips then he gasped. "Murasakibara-Kun, the water is going to over flow."

Startled I quickly turned turning it off. Ugh, did I just get brushed off from my confession?

* * *

I was sitting on my new couch, in my new apartment. Nigou was on my lap snoring quietly while Kagami-Kun, Kise-Kun and Aomine-Kun cleaned up the kitchen. This place, it was very large and spacious. Quite different from my old apartment. The old one that had been turned into ruble and ash.

I couldn't recall much from the time. I remember the smell of smoke and the wailing of the fire alarms. There had been an over whelming heat and panicked screams but as for how I got out of the apartment was completely blank.

"So be honest Tetsuya, is the apartment to your liking or did I go overboard?" Akashi-Kun asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"You went overboard Akashi-Kun, but I like it. There is room for everyone here." I didn't feel lonely here. I wanted to add but reframed from doing so.

"Good.. that pleases me." I glanced around the living room. I could hear Midorima-Kun in the kitchen now as well.

"Where is Murasakibara-Kun?"

Akashi frowned. "He was going to change his wet shirt." I stood then my legs protesting slightly at the movement. Being trapped in a hospital been for a week made my already sore aching body that much more pained.

I pushed open the door to my room easily finding the gentle giant. He was laid out on the bed shirtless and sleeping peacefully. A clean shirt was laying on the bed, like he had attempted to get dressed and only made it as far as his pajama bottoms. I slowly patted my way over to him climbing over his body to the warm spot against his side.

The taller boy flinched his purple eyes flying opened. "Kuro-chin."

I smiled slightly as I curled around him. He was big and warm, lifting his arm I slid under it. Murasakibara sighed happily curling his long limbs around me.

"Tired." He muttered. "Sorry."

"mmm." I pressed my face closely towards his are nose touching. "In the bathroom, you said you loved me." I muttered, feeling suddenly shy.

"Yes." He breathed, his eyes scanning my face.

"I..." I licked my lips. "I love Murasakibara-Kun too."

The giant blinked as if unbelieving. Sighing with annoyance I close the tiny gap between our lips pressing mine against his. The giant shuttered before hungrily returning the kiss in kind.

"I knew it." He sighed pulling back a lazy smile on his lips.

"Knew what?" I asked cheeks heated.

"You taste sweeter then candy."


	17. Chapter 17

_The more time I spent in this dark filthy room the more I noticed. The floor for example wasn't concrete like I had first thought, no it was a thick tile. My bare skin pressed against it made me colder then I thought I could handle._

 _Only when my captor left did I hear what I thought was water pipes under the floor rattle and fizzle. Was he washing up somewhere before he left? Was he trying to get my blood of his hands and face from cutting and biting at my flesh?_

 _I couldn't recall the last time he had been here. Every second of my existence in this room bleed together. My body ached and felt to heavy. I was hungry, but I didn't trust the food he brought. So it sat in the corner rotting. The smell was becoming bad, eggs now molded and green. Boiled eggs for that matter. Did I truly know this person? He seemed to know my food preference, but that was quite easy to find out._

 _It was becoming easier to see in the dark, though my vision stayed blurred. He always came with some type of syringe, always stabbed that needle deep into my arm. No matter how hard I fought, he always hurt me._

 _I wanted to go home. I wanted to be in class with Kagami-Kun, wanted to practice with my team. Tears now ran down my cheeks. I wanted a bath and my bed. I needed... I choked on a sob. I wanted Akashi-Kun to find me. Anyone, I wanted anyone to save me._

 _"Kuroko!" A voice purred. I gripped the chain, pulling. I wanted out! I needed out!_

 _The metal of the door screamed, a low chuckle filled the air._

 _"You'll hurt yourself doing that." He tisked moving towards me._

 _"I want to go home." I whispered._

 _An enraged whine echoed as his hand tangled in my hair, roughly pulling my head back. The wound on my neck protested, making me cry out._

 _"Not until you say what I want to hear!" Rough fingers on my chin dug deep into my skin. "Then you can go home with me, Kur-ro-ko."_

 _Anger surged within me. "NO."_

 _"Yes! Say it! Say it!" I gagged as his hands now strangled me. I fought to breathe, my legs kicking wildly._

 _"N-no." I wheezed. I wouldn't say it. I'd never say it._

 _"Stupid, stupid! You're foolish!" He released my neck and I crumbled. Falling to the floor I crawled away, as far as the chain would allow, until my throbbing back was pressed against the wall._

 _"Why won't you say it! It's because those boys isn't it? You're a little whore, all those boys chasing after you. Coming in and out of your house. Fawning over you day in and day out. They don't love you like I love you. So say it!"_

 _"Go.. To.. Hell.."_

 _He attacked._

I woke gasping for breathe, the room was illuminated by the sky light about me bed. The night lights on the floor glowed brightly. A large warm arm was slung over my middle holding me against Murasakibara's side. I blinked, shuddering as I tried to shake off the nightmare.

Slowly I wiggled out from under my warm protective cage, I moved cautiously got off the bed as to not disturb the sleeping giant. It wouldn't be fair to him if I woke him again because of a nightmare. He was getting less sleep then I was, I knew he stayed awake most night making sure I slept peacefully.

I moved towards the kitchen slowly, quietly. My body was shaking from lingering fear, my mouth was dry from the need to scream. The darkness of the apartment, I hated it. Even when my friends tried so hard to keep it bright without leaving the overhead lights on.

With shaking hands I got myself a glass of water. It quite drip of the tap brought back hazy memories. The darkness of my cell, the horrid smell of something dead. The glass I was holding slipped from my fingers shattering on the kitchen floor. I froze.

"Kurokochii?"

I jumped stumbling back at the sudden voice.

"Don't move." Kise-Kun said quietly. "Let me clean up the glass first."

I waited my hands gripping the counter top as Kise swept up the broken cup. I was doing it again. Bothering my friends with my fear. I didn't know how to stop it though. I didn't know how to keep the havoc of my mind from spilling out into my every being.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kise-Kun asked stopping in front of me. His golden eyes shined brightly in the dark room.

"Yes, I'm sorry I woke you." I said looking away.

"You didn't wake me, I was already awake. Aominechii talks in his sleep sometime, and it was rather loud tonight." Kise-Kun said smiling.

I stared at that pretty face, Kise-Kun didn't seem like his normal bubbly self. He was sadder somehow.

"Do you think you can go back to bed?" He finally asked.

I shook my head. If Murasakibara-Kun was awake I could probably fall back asleep, his voice was soothing when he wasn't speaking in his normal lazy manner. But he was asleep, and I didn't want to wake him.

"Come on." Kise-Kun suddenly said pulling me towards the living room. He plopped down on the couch pulling me down with him. I stumbled falling on top of his chest.

"Lay with me then, I'll stay awake and watch over you while you sleep." Tears clouded my vision. How did he know? How did he know I wanted someone to watch over me while I slept.

"I'm sorry." I muttered burying my face into his chest. The soft fabric of his shit felt nice against my skin.

"You know Kurokochii, you should really stop saying you're sorry. We don't mind doing these things for you. I'm sure just like me, everyone takes great pride in being able to help soothe you. Especially Murasakibarachii."

"It's inconvenient."

"No, what is inconvenient is your stubborn will to hide your emotions from us." Long thin fingers slid through my hair. "You cause us no issue besides your unwillingness to allow us to help. We love you, so please allow us to do as we please."

My eyes became heavy. My ear pressed against Kise-Kun's chest I listened to the steady beat of his heart, the vibration of his voice as he spoke.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't be silly Kurokochii, you are anything but a burden. You saved us from becoming something ugly and foul. So now it's our turn to help you. I will hear no more of your protest on the matter. You will let us do this for you."

I fought a smile. It was rare, seeing this side of Kise-Kun. It was rare and beautiful, and I didn't have it in me to deny him. To deny any of them. I never have and never could do something to them to cause them hurt. And I knew, I knew with every piece of me that it hurt them when I pulled away, when I hide my fear.

"Understood, Kise-Kun."

* * *

I stretched my arms reaching out finding cold sheets. In seconds I was bolted upright eyes searching the room. When I didn't spy my Kuro-Chin I stood hurrying out of the room. It was still very late in the night, so he couldn't have wandered to far. He didn't go outside because the new system beeps when the front door or windows are open after hours.

I hurried towards the bathroom but when I found the light off I turned, quickly making my way towards the living room. I stopped, staring at the sight before me.

"Just got him back to sleep." Kise-Kun whispered.

They were a tangle of limbs, Kuro-Chin was laying on Kise-Chin's chest fingers gripping his shirt, head resting over his heart.

He must have had a nightmare again. I hadn't meant to fall asleep, he seemed to rest better when someone was awake watching over him.

"Did he say what the dream was about?" I asked leaning against the couch. I was tired but for Kuro-Chin I could stay awake.

"No... I'm sure we can ask him when he wakes." The sound of a door opening had me turning, Aka-Chin had poked his head out of his door, red hair rumpled he joined us.

"Nightmare?" He asked his voice rough. Kise-Chin nodded making Aka-Chin sigh rubbing at his temples.

"Maybe we need to start staying up in shifts that way he can get a full nights rest." Akashi suggested still rubbing at his head.

"Don't do that." A sleepy mumble said making all eyes travel towards the now awake Kuro-chin.

"Tetsuya, you need a proper nights rest. If we can accomplish that by staying awake then allow us too." Akashi said, though I knew he wanted to demand it of the boy but he reframed from doing so.

"No, Akashi-Kun."

"Why didn't Kuro-Chin wake me?" I asked steering the conversation away from the brewing argument. If those two began fighting we would be up all night, they were both too stubborn to bend to the others will. Plus Kuro-Chin was the only one brave enough to defy Aka-Chin.

"Because I know you force yourself to stay awake most of the night to watch me sleep." He muttered looking guilty.

"So?" I didn't understand where he was going with this.

"You need to sleep." Kuroko snapped looking slightly angry.

"Mmm, not as much as Kuro-Chin." I argued back. Kuroko sat up then climbing of Kise-Chin he stood folding his arms over his chest. He was cute when he was angry.

"You need sleep just as much as me, probably more since you've been staying awake for hours on end for days now." His voice was no longer quite and deadpanned. It was rising with his frustration towards me. I fought a smile, he's anger was quite kittenish.

"Kuro-Chin is healing, you need more sleep."

"Murasakibara-Kun!" Kuro-Chin suddenly yelled his face flaming red. Kagami chose that moment to stick his head out of his room rubbing at his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked yawning.

Kuro-Chin groaned annoyed. "Murasakibara-Kun come!" Stomping away the tiny blue haired boy went to the room flipping on the light.

"I'm in trouble." I said lightly trying not to smile. I followed after him closing the door behind me. This I could handle, his angry was nothing compared to his fear. It was fleeting and if I had to say adorable.

"Don't be angry." I said sitting next to Kuro-Chin on the bed. He was glaring at me, his blue eyes half lidded and sharp.

"Then why are you arguing with me?" He asked his voice flat.

"Why won't you wake me when you're afraid?" I shot back, I wasn't angry but it still bothered me when he didn't ask for help.

"Because." He said his voice getting quite. "Isn't it bothersome? Having to deal with me and this situation?"

"Kuro-Chin is not bothersome." I needed to tread carefully here. If I said the wrong thing he may pull back. He may hide more.

"You're blinded by emotions." He whined looking up at me.

"Eh? No, I'm blinded by nothing. I want to help you, keep you safe. That's what people do, when they love someone."

The boy flushed looking away. "You can't use love as an excuse, it is not healthy the amount of sleep you are getting because I need someone awake while I sleep."

"Not an excuse, you should trust me to protect you."

Slowly the boy next to me blink, he relaxed from his angered stance. "You think I don't trust you to protect me?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. Dammit, I hadn't meant to say that.

"I... You refuse to wake me, I don't mind you know, helping to soothe you. When you don't ask.." I paused thinking my words over carefully. "When you don't ask it makes me feel useless, like you don't trust me to help with your fear."

"That's not it!" Kuro-chin said, agitated once more. "I trust you Murasakibara-Kun, I just don't want to be a bother!"

"That hurts me you know." I said unable to keep quite. "That you think so little of me, that I would be bothered by the things that concern you and your well being."

"I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else. I'm sorry! I'll speak up from now on, I'll wake you when I'm scared."

I was suddenly angry with myself. For someone who was so cautious of others around him, I was not. With my selfish words I hurt Kuro-Chin. Why hadn't I kept my mouth shut? I heard Kuro-Chin say something, but I was so caught up in my own self loathing that I ignored him. I brought up this topic to keep Aka-Chin and Kuro-Chin from fighting but instead I stuck my foot in my mouth and upset him.

"Atsushi?" Kuro-Chin said bringing me back to my senses. My first name, he had never said it before and it sounded... sweet. Coming from his lips it was the sweetest thing I've ever experienced. It was so different from when my mother or brothers said it. It was so different then hearing it from Aka-Chin.

It sounded lovely.

I looked up at him blinking slowly.

"I've upset you." He muttered looking sad.

I shook my head. "No you didn't. I upset myself. I hadn't meant to tell you those things, because I knew it would hurt your feelings."

"How long have you been feeling that way?" He asked voice small.

"Do not worry of such matters." It would surely hurt him more.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Since I found you. I could tell you were holding back, keeping things about your time away to yourself."

His shoulders sagged. "I won't keep things from you, if you promise not to keep things from me."

"I can agree to that." Though it was lie. I hated to do it, but some thought he did not need to know. Like my rage, and my need to kill the person who hurt him. He did not need to know those things. I would not taint him with those thoughts.

* * *

Three bodies were pressed against the closed door listening in on the conversation. I was feeling a bit smothered by Ryota and Taiga as they leaned over me listening in. I had been worried there for a moment, concerned that Atsushi's words would upset Tetsuya but it seems the tallest was quite skillful with speaking.

"That was surprising." Taiga mutter quietly above me.

"Yea, he's really good at that. He should speak like that all the time." Ryota mused sounding awed.

I pushed the two behind me back and away from the door. The conversation was over now so there wasn't anything to eavesdrop on now. There were a few wet kissing sounds though that they at least needed privacy for. Not that I was worried about them going all the way, Atsushi would do no such thing with Tetsuya being injured.

"I don't think we have to worry about Tetsuya keeping things from us now." I said sitting down on the couch. Since I was now awake there was no possible way from me to fall back asleep.

"I think you're right, Murasakibara made him feel really bad about that didn't he?" Kagami said sounding slightly angry by this fact.

"Your anger though understandable is unnecessary. Atsushi sounded quite regretful after speaking his mind."

"I know." Kagami snapped. "I heard the same thing you did." The sound of feet against hardwood echoed down the hallway before a green head popped out.

Glasses on his nose Shintaro pushed them up looking us over. "Why are you awake?" He asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Long story." Ryota whined rubbing at his hair.

"Is it of importance?" He asked from the kitchen. I sighed standing, I really didn't like when people spoke from a different room. I joined him as he stood in front of the coffee maker making a fresh pot.

"Kuroko and Murasakibara got into an argument." Kagami said following behind me.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Shintaro mused waited as the coffee slowly began filling the pot.

"Those arguments were about basketball, this one was about Tetsuya's tendency to keep things from us." I said seating myself at the table.

"It went rather well." I added smiling.

"Are you saying for once Murasakibara won an argument against him?" The green head asked sighing happily when the coffee finally finished.

"Yes, so now we are likely to be able to find out more about his kidnapping as he remembers it."

I quite speaking the moment I heard two sets of feet headed this direction. I hadn't thought they would go back to sleep, but I didn't think they would join us. I had assumed they would stay in their room at least until day broke. It was only five A.M.

"Eh.." Atsushi muttered seeing all of us. "Kagami, Kuro-Chin is hungry."

The ace shot to his feet. "I'll make pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes." Kagami said happy to cook for Tetsuya. If Atsushi would have said he was hungry I was positive the boy would have refused to cook.

Atsushi was practically drooling on himself at the idea of chocolate filled pancakes. Moaning happily he sat at the table pulling the blue haired boy behind him. Then something stunning happened, instead of sitting in his own chair the boy who was not fawn of touchy contact sat in the giants lap resting his head on his shoulder.

There was a shocked silence as everyone look on. Apparently the conversation had gone better then I had ever dreamed. It was obvious the boy was tired, and still spooked from his nightmare, and now to see him willingly take comfort in Atsushi. I should had instigated an argument sooner.

A bark and cursing suddenly filled that silence.

Kagami flinched frantically looking around for the dog. A door flung open and out stomped Daiki. More barking followed after him.

"Shut up! I'm going, I'm going." Daiki complained pulling a shirt over his head. "Stupid dog, why do you need to go to the bathroom so damn early!?"

"He's not stupid." Tetsuya said making Daiki jump.

"Damn! Don't scare me like that! Why the hell is everyone awake at this god awful hour."

"We'll tell you later, take the dog to the bathroom before he pees on the floor!" Shintaro snapped.

"Shut up! I'm going!"

* * *

It was cold out here dammit! All those damn people staying in that damn apartment and I was on dog duty. I didn't mind the pup, but hell. Someone else could get up at all god awful hours of the night to take him to the damn bathroom. Murasakibara wouldn't do it because he refused to leave Tetsu's side longer then taking a trip to the bathroom.

Akashi was to damn high and mighty to be bothered with it. Kagami the baka was afraid of the fluff ball. I wasn't so sure Midorima wouldn't ship him off somewhere. Tetsu hadn't stepped foot out of the apartment yet and Kise. No way in hell I was letting him go out when it was dark. That bastard who took Tetsu knew his name, and for all I knew he held a grudge against the blonde.

He was not risking Kise just because a dog needed to pee.

I sighed. That only left me to take care of the fur bastard. I walked around the side of the building Nigou on his leash walking in front of me.

"Hurry..." I stopped fast in my tracks. There was a person there, back hidden in the shadows hood pulled over his head. He had something in his hands pressed against his eyes as he tilted his head back looking up. Towards the pent house. Towards Tetsu's window.

Rage blinded me. "Hey bastard!" I shouted without thinking. Shocked the figure jumped turning towards me slightly. I couldn't see his face. Then he ran, I dropped the leash yelling at Nigou to stay. I dimly heard him whine.

He was fast, possibly even in some type of sport. Though I couldn't see much from his clothes he wasn't out of shape.

"When I fucking catch you!" He may be fast, but I was faster. There was no way in hell I was allowing him to get away. Oh no, not with the things I had planned for him.

* * *

My phone began ringing, I sat down my fork plucking the thing off the table beside me. Surprised at the name on the caller id I frowned.

"Daiki what is it?" Several eyes glanced up frowns of their own.

"Some fucker was looking into the pent house on the side of the building! Couldn't see his face but I'm chasing after him. He's fast Akashi, I thought I could catch him but all I can do is keep him in my sight, so some fucking help would be nice!"

"Where are you?"

"Behind the buildings the back alleys. Hurry before I loss him!"

"We're coming..."

"Son of a bitc..." Daiki shouted, there was a scream and a loud bang. Then silence.

"Daiki!"

There was a groan. "Sorry... Akashi.. lost him.. then he.." Silence. More blood chilling silence.

I jumped to my feet. "Atsushi stay with Tetsuya and keep watch of the door. Shintaro get medical supplies ready for my return. Kagami and Ryota come with me now!"

"W-what's happening?" Tetsuya asked his fingers digging into Atsushi's shirt. Shintaro took off towards the bathroom.

"I don't know. Be calm, nothing will happen to you."

"Akashichii! Did something happen to Daikichii!?"

"Just come!"

We were running then towards the elevator. There way no stairs on this floor, so we needed to go down one, the elevator took to long to reach the bottom. The stairs will be quicker. So when it stopped one floor down, I shot out of the barely opened doors making a B line for the stairwell.

"Where are we going?" Kagami snapped hot on my heels.

"Back alley." Then Kagami took off running faster passing me easily as he jumped down one flight of stairs. His long legs and strong calf's carrying him faster then I've ever seen him move before. I picked up my pace, Ryota was following close behind. He was making some strange sound, between a cry and a roar as he rushed down the stairs.

In no time we were out side, running passed Nigou who was whining at the apartment entrance. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon now lighting our way as we made are way through the twisting alleys.

Then we found Daiki, laying on the ground his body slightly hidden behind a dumpster. That must have been the slamming noise I heard, the sound of him falling against it.

"Aomine!" Ryota cried, flying past me a flare of gold. "Akashi! He's... he's bleeding!"

"Stay calm!" I snapped coming to a stop beside him. Dropping to my knees I checked him over. There was a slash across his chest, and the side of his face was already turning blue. Gently I slapped at his cheek, trying to wake him.

"Daiki." The tanned boy didn't respond. Stay calm. Panic would not help this matter. I could hear Kagami behind me pacing, I glanced up checking. His eyes were watching, scanning every inch of their surroundings.

Daiki groaned grabbing at his head. "Shit." He moaned.

"Do not move yet." I commanded pushing him back down as he tried to sit up.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. Ryota was leaning over him now, at some point he had ripped off his shirt and was pressing it against Daiki's bleeding chest.

"You're not fine! You're bleeding really bad Aominechii!" Ryota cried.

"What... can't fill that... my heads killing me."

He seemed out of it. "Does your neck hurt?" I asked. If he had a neck injury we couldn't move him.

"N-no..." He stammered. "Just my damn head. I fucking lost him! What the hell?" He stilled relaxing against the ground. "Get me back to the apartment."

* * *

I stood in the hallway. Inches from the door waiting. Kuro-Chin was behind me his small body pressed against my back, the hands the had twisted into my shirt shook. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't not yet. Not till everyone was back in this apartment and safe. Not until whatever was happening outside was done with.

Stomping and shouts suddenly filled the hallway outside the door.

"Open the door Atsushi!" Aka-Chin barked. I rushed forward punching in the code to the alarm before flinging the door open. Kagami came barreling forward, Mine-Chin in his arms a bloody shirt pressed against his chest.

"Aomine-Kun!" Kuro-Chin moaned sadly taking in the dazed eyes of his friend.

"I'm fine Tetsu." Mine-Chin said shaking his hand in front of his face.

"Take him to Shintaro." Aka-chin snapped rushing past me. I slammed the front door shut the moment Kise flow throw it Nigou held tightly in his arms. Putting the code back in I grabbed Kuro-Chin's hand pulling him after the others. As we entered the living room Midorima cut Mine-chins shirt away exposing the bloody slash across his chest.

"This is deep." Mido-Chin said his gloved fingers roaming over the angry flesh. "He needs to go to the hospital for stitches."

"No hospital!" Aomine snapped. "My mother will throw a damn fit from hell. She'd probably lock me in my room."

"Aomine that's not something I'd advice." Midorima said frowning.

"You can do it! I know that damn dad of yours makes you go to the hospital all the time to learn this shit."

"I've only practiced on small wounds! This one is at least four inches long. Plus I only have a numbing gel, you would feel a lot of it."

"I don't care just do it, oh god and give me something for my head it fucking hurts." Kuro-Chin ran off towards his room, concerned I followed after him. I was worried about Aomine but I couldn't ignore the smaller boy. I found him rummaging through the medication the doctor had given him. Grabbing a bottle he took off towards the kitchen. Again I followed he was in a panic hurrying around as grabbed a cup of water and rushed back towards the injured boy on the couch.

"Aomine-Kun." Kuro-chin said quietly leaning over the tanned boy.

"It's okay Tetsu, I'm fine."

Kuro-Chin blinked slowly. "We will decide that soon enough, I brought one of the pain killers the doctor gave me."

"You're a life savor." Kise moved around the couch then, helping Aomine sit up so he could take the medication.

"If you insist on me doing this I'm going to at least wait until the pain killer takes affect."

"Fine, fine." Aomine dropped back down on the couch. "Someone mind getting me an ice pack?"

"Already did." Kagami said gently placing it on the boys swelling face.

"Ah, feels good." Aomine moaned closing his eyes.

* * *

He had hurt him. He had hurt Aomine-Kun. And I was pissed, more angry then I've ever been. I could care less what he did to me at this moment but he hurt my friend. Someone I cared about very deeply and that I'd never forgive.

I was standing back quietly waiting for the medicine to start working. Every once in a while Aomine-Kun would moan or gasp as Midorima-Kun cleaned the angry wound on his chest. And with every pained sound he made I became more angry. More agitated. What was the point in this? In this person for stalking and hurting me. What was the point of him trying to get me back?

What had lead him to do such a thing in the first place? I wish I could remember his face, or place his voice. Anything to get him caught, but the harder I tried to remember the more my head throbbed and protested. It was like a dark empty void where those memories should be. I remember pain but that told me nothing.

"Tell me what happened?" Akashi-Kun said leaning over the couch staring down at Aomine-Kun.

"When I went to the side of the building while walking Nigou I saw him standing there in the shadows." Aomine-Kun mumbled. "I wouldn't have thought anything of it if he wouldn't have been dressed in black with a hood pulled over his head. But he was also looking up towards the pent house windows, Tetsu's window."

A shiver of fear ran down my spine.

"He had something against his face, binoculars or maybe a long range camera? I don't know what ever it was and how intense his staring was he could see something with it." Aomine-Kun's speech was becoming slow now, his words spreading farther apart. The medicine was starting to take effect.

"My damn stupid idiot mouth. I shouted at him. Like a dumbass I shouted and he fucking took off." Aomine-Kun blinked slowly. "So... of course I chased.." He laughed. "I thought I was faster then him, he must be an athlete because he was faster. Faster then I was, when I called you he suddenly vanished and the next thing I knew was I was being slammed head first into the dumpster as I tried to dodge that damn butterfly knife."

Aomine-Kun laughed again. "Mmmm, that stuff is too strong Tetsu, makes my head feel funny."

"Are you okay Aominechii!?" Kise-Kun asked as he pressed his forehead against Aomine-Kun's.

"Head feels... better."

"If your going to stitch his wound I advice you to do it now, he's high as a kite." Akashi-Kun said sternly. Midorima-Kun suddenly looked nervous as he pulled out the tools he needed. I didn't know if I was going to be able to watch this part. The thought of a needle piercing Aomine-Kun's skin made my vision blur.

The moment the needled touched Aomine-Kun's skin the world around me darkened.

* * *

I should have been watching him, but instead I was focused on Mido-Chin as he stitched Mine-Chin's wound close. It was going nicely, then I saw a blur of blue out of the corner of my eye. I quickly glanced up startled as Kuro-Chin crumbled to the floor.

"Kuro-Chin!" I rushed over to the boy, kneeling down beside him. He was breathing, and he didn't seem to have a fever.

"What's happening?" Mine-Chin asked slurring.

"He fainted." I muttered. "He's okay." I added as to not aggravate Aomine, he needed to focus on himself at the moment.

"Oh... Okay."

"Remove him from here Atsushi, seeing Daiki hurt probably put to much stress on him." Aka-Chin demanded. The red head glanced up at me only for a moment because Mido-Chin had him holding the supplies he need for closer reach.

I lifted Kuro-Chin off the floor hurrying to our room as he began to stir. It would do him no good to see the same thing that just made him faint. He blinked open his eyes as I laid him on his bed groaning he looked around the room.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Kuro-Chin looked confused, his eyes roamed around the room then they landed on the window. His eyes grow wide, panicked his breathing hitched loudly.

"He... I remember... He came in through my window.." Kuro-Chin sat up quickly his small hands gripping my shoulders. "That night before the first started... I couldn't sleep because I was afraid.. so I called Aomine-Kun but after I got off the phone with him... when I went back into my room he had already crawled into my window."

I set my jaw, this was stuff we needed to know, but he was afraid from reliving it. I didn't want him to be afraid but I couldn't ask him to stop speaking.

"When I tried to run, he knocked me down and a... needle. He stuck a needle in my neck." A hand grabbed at his neck rubbing. Like he was feeling the pain of it again.

"It's okay Kuro-Chin." I mumbled hands gripping his face. He was shaking badly, his face pale.

"I still can't remember his face. Why not Murasakibara-Kun, why can't I remember his face?"

I pulled him towards my chest hugging him. If he got to panicked now he wouldn't be able to tell me more. I needed him to tell me more. So I held him, rocking slowly back and forth, rubbing gentle circles on his wounded back.

"He set the fire." He suddenly said stiffening. "He set the fire right outside my apartment door, I was laying on the floor while smoke poured into the room and the flames crawled across the floor. I... I thought I was going to die there."

He hiccuped his arms that were wrapped around my waist squeezed. "Before I blacked out, I remember him picking me up and putting me in something... what was it? It got really dark when he closed me inside."

Jerking his head up he looked at me eyes wide and filled with tears. Pure unstoppable fear was present in those blue depths. "It was like a big bag or suit case. It was dark and it was hard to breathe. I remember screaming, but my body had felt to heavy and my mind was all clouded."

"I don't know how he got me out of the apartment though, he must have carried me. While I was in that... that thing. He must have carried me past all those scared people and no one noticed. No one noticed!"

"Hey!" I snapped as his eyes seemed to roll back in to his head, his eyes became unfocused. "You're not there anymore Kuro-Chin, you're here safe with me. Right Kuro-Chin? You're safe with me."

"Right, I'm safe. With you Atsushi." He sagged against me.

"Something smelled weird, he smelled strange. The boy." Mumbled against my chest, he was beginning to doze off. "I remember the smell from class... formaldehyde... that's what he smelled like."

* * *

Shintaro was wrapping Daiki's chest when Atsushi joined us. I stood up becoming alert. His normal bored face was set in harsh manner. His jaw was set, his eyes burning.

"Kuro-Chin remember something." He said stopping. I crossed my arms waiting. The others aside from Daiki who was sleeping were not as attentive as me.

The he began to speak, slowly at first as he descried how Tetsuya had flown into a panic but the more he spoke the faster his words got. The angrier he sounded. I was listening intensely catching every detail and storing it for later. I knew Atsushi would leave out nothing. He would repeat what he heard from Tetsuya's mouth word for word.

The more the giants anger grow the more mine followed. Now I knew how the bastard had gotten into Tetsuya's room, I was also now aware he deliberately set the fire, most likely to try to hide the fact he had taken Tetsuya. There had probably been evidence of his in his apartment but with a fire's destructive capabilities it had all been lost.

"He drugged him!" Atsushi shouted. "Before he even took him out of the apartment he drugged him, that's why he fainted. The stitching needle must have triggered something."

Why did he drug him though? With the damage he dealt to Daiki he was clearly capable of handeling someone as small as Tetsuya. That didn't make since, unless he didn't want to injure the boy to badly. That didn't seem right either, because if he didn't want to harm Tetsuya then what was the point of the torture?

"What the hell did you just say?" Taiga snapped his voice rising.

I glanced up confused. Had I missed something?

"I said, Kuro-Chin said he smelled of formaldehyde." Atsushi repeated sounding confused as well. What was with the sudden intensity coming from the Seirin ace?

"No!" The red head gripped his hair pulling. "Dammit! I walked right past them!" He turned as if he was about to stomp off the froze practically screaming. "I ran right fucking past them that day! While I was rushing towards Kuroko's. I bumped into some damn person in my fucking way. He had smelled odd. Like fucking formaldehyde, and I didn't even fucking glance back! I didn't even glance back!"

He dropped to the floor then his fist raised like he wanted to strike the ground. He sat there his are in the air shaking. "He walked right past me, with Kuroko and I didn't even look back."

"Taiga." I said moving forward. I could understand his disbelief and his guilt. Because if that would have been me, if I would have walked right past the person responsible for Tetsuya's pain and would feel it too. The self loathing he was feeling now.

"You were scared." I said dropping down in front of him. Taiga glanced up eyes filled with rage. "You were worried for Tetsuya so you kept moving. You had no way of knowing he was in that boys presence. You had no way of knowing he was even in that type of danger."

"But if I would have... if I had just..."

"Even if you would have looked back, it was most likely you would have only saw someone carrying an over sized bag or suit case. Not even then would you have know."

"I really hate this you know?" He finally said laughing. "Being comforted by the likes of you."

I blinked stunned. "What's wrong with me comforting you?"

"Ugh, because I wanted to hold a grudge since you hurt Kuroko, but you keep making me see you in a different light and it pisses me off."

I smiled. "I see. Hmmm that pleases me somehow."

"Shut up!" Taiga snapped. "So, what do we do now? Can we do anything with that information? It seems useless to me."

I thought for a moment. "Honestly I'm unclear on that at the moment. It doesn't really seem like reliable details to me either." To many products contained formaldehyde for me to limit my research.

If I could use what Tetsuya remember tonight I sure was going to take it as far as it could go. I was dead set on finding out who he was before, but now that he has hurt another person I cared about. He had signed his own death warrant.


	18. Chapter 18

**PRESENT TIME**

I was running as fast as my long stride would carry me. Rushing so fast towards him, it had happened so damn fast. So fucking fast. How could I have allowed this to happen? How? I had been so careful. We had all been so careful, watching everyone around us. Making sure no one suspicious got close to Kuro-Chin.

And in the end it had all been worthless, because he had been patient. Far more so then we had anticipated. Months he had waited months to strike, and like fools we had let our guard down. Like damn idiots we slowly became calm. Why? Why had we done that? We slowly began to feel safe and then, this! This happens.

We had been ignorant. A bunch of children thinking we had a handle on something as complicated and dangerous. Even the adults, even the few adults that Akashi had investigating Tetsuya's disappearance had missed it. We had gotten big heads and became to prideful, we had gotten comfortable with our new routine unaware he had been their all this time watching, waiting.

He had been face to face with him many times over. So close and yet we had been blissfully ignorant of him. He had been kind and quite, he was easily over looked and forgotten. Like Kuro-Chin he always vanished into the background, as soon as he was gone from our sight he was forgotten.

Those eyes had hid malice and a cunning will to deceive others. It was wrong somehow, the way his ordinary face and demeanor could hid something so vile within him.

So now I was running like never before. Cashing after the darkness that stole the sunlight. I had to get to him in time. I had to reach him before he could do harm to Kuro-Chin. I had been taken off guard. Foolishly I let him get the upper hand.

Like a stupid child wandering through a toy store I had ignored the things around me, and because of that... because of that he got Kuro-Chin.

Through blurred vision and a warm liquid running into my eyes he had easily plucked Kuro-Chin off the ground. Nimbly wandering away with my Kuroko flung over his shoulder. And I had been helpless! My big body useless as I fought nausea and the spinning of the world around me.

I heard the roar of an engine like a monster in the night stealing Kuro-Chin away from me. Nigou, the dog Kuro-Chin loved so much was laying a few feet away motionless. Dead. He had killed him, why? How could he hurt something as small and defenseless as a puppy?

A person behind the wheel of a car laid on the horn as I ran across the busy street. People were staring and muttering as I flow past them. I knew my destination now. I knew where Kuro-Chin was and where he had been kept for those long weeks.

It infuriated me, knowing all that time Kuro-Chin had been missing he had been so close. So damn close and I had been stupidly unaware. Not even a mile from my own home, not even a mile he had been trapped and chained in an abandoned building.

I had to reach him. I had too.

* * *

 **24 HOURS EARLIER**

The smell of cooking fish and quite chatter woke me. Yawning I stretched, fighting the comfortable need to fall back asleep after the satisfying pull of my sleep filled muscles. Rolling from the bed I made my way towards the voices, Murasakibara's large shirt brushing my knees.

Over the past few months my apartment had turned into a permanent home for a few over summer break. Aomine-Kun had moved in a few weeks after he was attacked, and strangely enough his mother had allowed it.

It was nice contently having him around, I had always lived alone. Having Aomine-Kun in my home always with me made me feel like I acquired the brother I had always wanted. Kagami-Kun was here most nights as well, to lazy to make the trip down a few floors to go to his own home. This didn't bother me either, I would love for him to stay always but from time to time he would stay at his own apartment.

Midorima-Kun stayed a lot also, but refused to move in. Apparently the thought of living with Aomine-Kun indefinitely made his skin crawl. Kise-Kun might as well live here, he spend all day and a good portion of the night with us before returning home only to sleep before coming back.

"Morning Tetsu!"

"I prepared you plate so sit down." I smiled at Kagami-Kun, seating myself next to Murasakibara-Kun who was drooling over a to large amount of food. A long arm reached out fingers sliding over my cheek lovingly.

"Must you flirt at the table?" Midorima-Kun asked frowning over at us.

"Must you bring your ridiculous lucky items to the kitchen table?" Aomine-Kun shot back glancing down at the large elephant plushy in Midorima-kun's lap.

"What's wrong with me having it at the table?" He asked pushing his glasses up his face.

"What's wrong with them showing affection, I think that's what Aomine is trying to get at." Kise-Kun muttered lifting his sleep filled head off the table.

"We are at the table though, this isn't the proper place for that." Midorima-Kun stated voice flat.

"I think he's jealous he isn't in a relationship." Aomine-Kun said laughing as he sat down beside Kise-Kun.

"I am not Jealous!" Midorima-Kun snapped flushing red.

"Eh.. why would Mido-Chin be jealous? I saw him and Takao making out a few weeks ago." Murasakibara-Kun mutter around a mouthful of food.

A stunned silence filled the kitchen as Midorima-Kun, went from angry and extremely embarrassed. "I.. He... I told that fool we would be seen!" Rushing to his feet he grabbed his elephant. "I have to help father today, so I'll be going now!" And then he was gone leaving a flare of green behind him.

Kise-Kun began laughing quietly before grabbing at his stomach. Bending forward that small laugh turned into a roar. "Did you see his face!? He looked mortified!"

"Murasakibara-Kun, that was insensitive." I chimed displeased they had made fun of Midorima-Kun. Though he acted indifferent to those around him, he was quite sensitive.

"Sorry Kuro-Chin."

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

We were stuck on the bullet train! Why? Why had this happen? And why? Because by some twist of fate that man kidnapped Tetsuya again, he even got an hour head start of us! Atsushi was ways ahead having gotten on the train before calling me. He had been frantic screaming things I couldn't quite catch. He should have been safe with Atsushi, he should have... No, that was a selfish thought. No matter how big and fast Atsushi was even he could be taken down if surprised.

And from what I understood, from what I gathered from Atsushi's screaming words he hadn't seen the blow coming that knocked him unconscious. We had became reckless, we had took for granted the fact that there had been no sign of his attacker in months. Everything had been peaceful. So peaceful we had began letting our guard down.

It was a childish mistake. A mistake I should have never made. If I didn't make it, if I got there to late and Tetsuya was hurt again I'd never forgive myself. I shouldn't have made mistakes like this, it was uncalled for and it was tearing me apart.

The train was going unbelievable fast, faster then it normally moves. It was against regulation the conductor had said, but money. It made people do foolish things. Like push a train to go as fast as possible, like ignoring the person who was yelling over the radio that he needed to slow down. But he wouldn't slow down, because he was now in possession of money he could never dream of getting doing this job.

I listened as the man controlling the train lied, saying the controls were not working properly. The person over the radio was frantic trying to figure a way out to slow the train from his end. The conductor would have to find a way to disable the train after we stopped, so he wouldn't get caught. He seemed to be confident in his skills to do so.

So we were waiting, holding onto the train rails to keep from falling over as we sped towards Akita. Atsushi was positive he knew where Tetsuya was being held. He had been yelling and crying saying he had seen the car countless times that took Tetsuya away. I would have to have him explain in to me more in detail later. Until then all I can do was wait until we arrived and pray. Pray for Tetsuya's safety.

My phone rang and quick as lightening I answered.

"Akashi-San! I have important information." The voice stated breathless. "You won't believe this, and I'm sorry it took us so long to find this out."

Completely stunned, I wanted to scream. No I would have never considered that would have never thought of the possibility of such a thing. It explained so much I hadn't understood.

Tetsuya and Atsushi were in more trouble then I originally thought.

God help them both.

* * *

 **12 HOURS BEFORE**

"It's so quite when Mine-Chin and Kise-Chin aren't here." Murasakibara-Kun mutter.

We were currently laying on a futon on the living room floor watching a movie. His large chest made the perfect bed for me to lay on as we lazed around for the day. Everyone had gone out. Kise-Kun had a modeling job. Kagami-Kun and Aomine-Kun went to play one on one, and Akashi-Kun he was doing... Well I had no clue what so ever.

He had been very cryptic when he had left and unwilling to share his plans for the day. For all I knew he was busy with his warlord crimes. Not that he was a warlord... but he did have the aura of someone who can run an underground crime syndicate.

I glanced up Murasakibara-Kun was dozing off a lollipop stick hanging between his lips. Laughing quietly I pulled the thing from his mouth, amused when he whined in his sleep. He was the only person I knew who could fall asleep eating. It was surprising his teeth hasn't rotted from his head yet with the great amount of sweets he eats.

I stoop heading towards the kitchen to throw away the candy. He'd probably nap for a while, so I could get some laundry done while he did. Still even now, though my nightmares had slowly faded into the back of my mind Murasakibara-Kun was still on edge. I would wake up sometimes, in the middle of the night catching him watching me.

I had told him it was unnecessary now that my mind was beginning to calm but he was stubborn. More so then me. The only thing I had nightmares about these days was Aomine-Kun and the others getting hurt because of me. Even though the tanned boy had healed quite well the slash across his chest had still scared.

I hated it. Seeing that pink flesh when he roamed the house shirtless. The big idiot, he said he didn't mind it. That it made him in his exact words. "Like a badass." What a fool. It his attacker would have stabbed instead of slashed he could have died.

It was very quite these days. No one was ever seen lurking around the apartment at night. Akashi-Kun had cameras installed out side my window and the building. He had checked them day after day looking for anything out of place and there had been nothing.

Maybe he had given up? Since Aomine-Kun gave chase, maybe he was now fearful of his own life? That's all I could wish for. That whom ever had taken me, and hurt me had given up. I still couldn't remember a lot from that time. Not his face or where I had been kept. I still couldn't place his voice, but something always nagged at me. His personality was different, every time he showed up he was always different.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

The ropes around my wrist were tied to tightly. My face hurt from being dropped on the cold concrete floor, dust and dirty burned my eyes. I didn't know how he managed it, how he had found away to get us down here through that small opening. It was no wonder no one ever found me, because there was no way they could hear voices from underground.

I rolled to my back glancing up at the concrete ceiling it was easy to realize why I had never guessed were I was because you couldn't tell by looking around. It was dark and cold and still smelled just as bad as I remembered. Except this time I wasn't in my old spot chained to a pool. No now I was laying out in the open floor of the basement.

All those weeks I had been here and I had been so close to Murasakibara-Kun. I had seen the hotel before. It was old and run down, falling apart at every corner. A large fence had been put up to keep kids from playing in the dangerous halls.

"You're awful quite. Kur-ro-ko." My captor hummed sounding joyful.

It made my stomach turn. I didn't have the energy to muster up a fight, not right now. Not with worry pounding in my skull. Murasakibara-Kun had been bleeding badly from the wound on his head, his eyes had hardly been open as I screamed for him. I had been devastated, they day had been going so nicely. We were having fun and enjoying our summer break then... it was my fault.

If I hadn't suggested... if only I would have... I should have ignored my sudden craving. If I would have done that, we could have still been having fun, laughing and playing Nigou while on his walk.

"You killed him." I whispered tears sliding down my cheeks. He killed Nigou and it was all my fault.

"Are you speaking of the mutt? It's just a stupid dog, nasty animals anyways." Annoyed he dropped down beside me smiling. "Don't sound so devastated, he went quick. I learned long ago how to kill them painlessly."

I squeezed my eyes closed, not wanting to see those dark empty eyes. How could I have not recognized him? How? He was right, I had know him for a long time.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, I was trying very desperately to stay calm. Murasakibara-Kun would come for me. I knew he would... I just hoped I would be alive when he arrived.

"I've told you, it's because I love you." He leaned forward his long skinny fingers stroking my cheek. I fought my shudder, that would anger him. I didn't need to anger him.

"This isn't how you show love."

Those fingers on my face suddenly gripped my jaw. "How was I suppose to show it then! I was kind, I smiled and spoke to you. I helped you when you went unnoticed. We did everything for you and yet... you're a whore. Going back and forth between all those flashy fools."

He slammed my head into the ground making me cry out. Spots in my vision I blinked, he was standing now his hands in his dirty hair gripping and pulling at it.

"We did everything for you and you! You blindly ignored it, I tried to be calm but it made me so angry! Why couldn't you just notice me!" He screamed slapping at his own face. Was he mentally unstable? He kept referring to himself as we? Is that why he was different every time he tortured me? Did he have different personalities fighting for dominance?

"This time though, this time you're going to say it! Even if I have to force it out of your mouth, you will say it! You will say what I want to hear!"

* * *

 **SIX HOURS BEFORE**

"Kuro-Chin." A sleepy voice moaned from the living room. I smiled poking my head out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Murasakibara-Kun?"

"Did you take my candy?" The tall teen whine, sauntering into the kitchen.

"Yes, your were sleeping, so I throw it away. That was dangerous you know sleeping with that in your mouth."

"Eh, why did you throw it away! That was a limited addition caramel popcorn flavor!"

"I'm sorry Murasakibara-Kun. We can go looking for another one after dinner okay?"

Murasakibara-Kun smiled.

* * *

Thirty minutes, I could make it to the hotel in thirty minutes. There was no telling the awful things he had done to Kuro-Chin in his the time he had him. But not much, god hopefully not much. He only had an hour ahead of me. And that time he had to use to transport Kuro-Chin to Akita.

Kuro-Chin would be fine. He had to be.

I wished I could flag down a taxi but no one would stop for me, as big as I was and covered in blood. There was no way anyone would stop for him. I was being ignored as I ran, so damn fast my legs carried him. I was sweating and my legs ached but I pushed forward never stopping, not even when little old women got in my way. He couldn't stop not now.

I'm coming Kuro-Chin. I'm coming for you.

* * *

"How much longer!" Taiga snapped pounding his fist against the train car.

"Don't beat up my train kid, we will be pulling into the station in just a moment." The conductor snapped as we crowded outside his station. Though there was a heavy glass door between us, he could hear everything very clearly.

I was on hold with the police station. As maddening as that was, me Akashi Seijuro on hold while trying to report a crime!

" Sir. We are sorry but that building is completely empty." The dispatcher said as I was finally taken off hold. They had promised to check out the building and get back to me but this...

"Impossible! He has to be there! He has to be!" I snapped. There was no other option, Tetsuya had to be in that building.

"Have them check again!" I growled losing my temper.

"I'm sorry Sir but we can't waste resources that way, there is a hostage situation at a charm school and all officers are being dispatched there. If there is any word on your missing friend I will have someone inform you."

She hung up on me!

The train came to a quick stop. "Okay boys, here you go. Hope you find your friend!" We ran, I would have to do something else for the man. Money was not enough of a thank you for what he had just done.

"We are on our own with this." I said shooting through the streets. The others all close behind. I could feel the tension in the air the anger that was ready to bubble over.

"What do you mean?" Shintaro asked keeping pace with me.

"The cops, they checked the building, but they say its empty. Apparently there is something big going on at a charm school so they can't help."

"What the fuck!" Daiki snapped.

"Be calm! Do not let your angry cloud your judgment and be ready for anything."

* * *

 **4 HOURS BEFORE**

"It's so hot out tonight." Kuro-Chin said fanning at his face as he walked beside me, Nigou was on his leash are few paces ahead.

"Mmmhm." I agreed staring up at the darkening sky. Nightfall was coming, but it did nothing to keep the heat at bay.

"Let's go get a vanilla milkshake before heading home." The blue hair boy suggested smiling up at me. Since there was no possible way for me to deny that smile I nodded my head. Nigou gave a bark as if agreeing to the plan as well.

It didn't take us long to reach Maji's Burger, Kuro-Chin tied Nigou to the light pole before we entered. The place was packed, dozens upon dozens of people were eating and waiting for their meals. If we didn't get in line quickly we would be waiting for some time.

"Murasakibara-Kun, I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back, get in line." I nodded as he left. It would make no difference if he was in line or not. No one would see him anyways with his lack of presence. So I waited chewing on a piece of pocky. It was loud but not so loud that I could hear Nigou whining outside. I turned to look but couldn't see him outside the door.

"Murasakibara-Kun."

"Ah!" I jumped my hand flying to my chest. I haven't felt that in a very long time. "Kuro-Chin, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, Murasakibara-Kun, Nigou is crying I'm going to check on him."

"Do you only want a vanilla shake?" I asked as he walked away.

"Yes please." He turned for just a moment smiling. I glanced away, that smile was a deadly force. Always so unexpected, on the small occasions he showed such an expression it was hard to keep your heart from fluttering.

"How may I help you today?" The girl asked seeming flustered. I frowned, that wasn't who was at the counter a moment ago was it?

"Vanilla shake." I muttered before popping another piece of pocky in my mouth.

"That will be 250 yen please." Reaching into my pocket I dropped the money in her small outstretched hand. Thanking me she pulled away. For a girl she was tall, much taller then Kuro-Chin and her hair was a pretty shade of honey. Hmmm. None of those things could compare to Kuro-Chin though.

"Here you go." She passed the shake over the counter, a piece of paper pressed against the cup. "That's my number." She stuttered looking flushed. "If you're free sometime call me?"

A boy walked up behind her muttering something I couldn't quite catch. He glanced up at me eyes angry. Hmmm?

"I won't be free." I said dropping the number on the counter. "I have Kuro-Chin."

I walked off ignoring the boy as he whispered something I couldn't quite here. Girls were to pushy, they thought just because they were small and cute they could do things like that. It was annoying.

I walked out of the shop scanning the sidewalk. Kuro-Chin wasn't here... and Nigou his leach was laying on the sidewalk empty.

"Kuro-Chin!" I shouted.

"M-Murasakibara-Kun..." I followed the sound of his scared voice around the corner down the side alley.

The milk shake slipped from my fingers crashing against the ground. Kuro-Chin was kneeling on the ground, a limp Nigou in front of him.

I rushed forward. "What happened?"

"H-he's dead." I blinked confused.. Dead... but why would anyone.

Warning bells sounded in my head. "Kuro-Chin Ru..." Something slammed into my head and I fell crashing to the sidewalk so hard my knees popped with the force of it.

"Murasakibara-Kun!" I heard Kuro-Chin scream. Another blow to the head had me dropping the rest of the way to the ground. I blinked confused. What was happening again? Why was Kuro-Chin screaming?

"Wha..." I blinked trying to focus my eyes. There was someone with Kuro-Chin, someone taller and bigger then him. He was taking him away, though Kuro-Chin was fighting. I struggled to stand, struggled to get to him.

Darkness was clouding my eyes.

I need... to call. Aka-Chin.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

There! Finally, seeing no opening in the fence I scaled it quickly hopping down to the other side. The world in front of me swam and I wobbled. No, I couldn't loss consciousnesses now, not when I was so close.

I was running forward just as my phone rang. I almost ignored it, almost kept moving forward.

"What." I snapped. Looking for a way to enter the building.

"A-tsushi... Tetsu... ya.. no... on... ma..in.." Static was cutting out Aka-Chin's voice. I glanced down at my phone frowning. The thing was almost completely shattered, I must have broken it when I fell.

"I can't understand you Aka-Chin, my phone is broken." Slow I moved through the tall weeds, all those years being left and abandoned had let the grass over grow. I glanced up, there was a broke window on the second-story but I didn't think I could crawl through it easily.

"Testu... is.. N-not.. on... main.. hotel... cops.. looked... t-tr.. base..men... cl..osed.. off."

What the hell was he trying to say? The basement? My eyes scanned the ground then looking for an opening. If this place had a basement there was bound to be a way in from outside. The fire department would have it no other way. Once at the back of the building I saw it, but only barely. A part of the ground that had turned to a small sink hole. There was a break in the foundation of the hotel... looking right into the dark basement.

"A-atsushi... more... th..." How frustrating.

"Aka-Chin, the back of the building, there's a hole. Go in it." I hung up then throwing the phone somewhere over my shoulder. No point in keeping the broke thing.

A pain filled scream hand me diving into the hole. It was a bigger drop then I thought and I slammed into the cold ground. Groaning I moved forward, this pain was nothing. It was cold down here, so cold you could swear it was winter.

"Say it!" An enraged voice screamed.

"N-No!" Kuro-Chin yelled back. I was moving forward then running as fast as I possibly could. It was dark but not to dark to see.

I wailed. My rage taking over. He was sitting on Kuro-Chin's chest a knife pressed against his neck. Startled the bastard looked up, the slimy conniving bastard they worked at Maji's burger. All that time we looked for him, and he had been right there, watching us. Always. His acne covered face and greasy hair. He doesn't look like the type you would worry about.

I rushed forward, slamming my hand over his face pushing him away. I could crush it, his face if I squeezed just right. I could pop his skull like a basketball. Instead to keep Kuro-Chin from seeing me do something so violent I slammed him into the wall. Smashing his head into the bricks.

I wanted to do it again and again. Over and over until he was nothing but a bloody smear.

"Atsushi!" Kuro-Chin was screaming. My wrath carried me on, beating on him more. He had made Kuro-Chin bleed. Had scarred his body, made him afraid. The boy in my hands tried to fight back but he had dropped his knife and his fist that slammed against me. I felt none of it.

"Atsushi! Look out! There's two! He's a twin! He has a twin!" Just as the boy in my hands went limp pain shot up my midsection and I stumbled back wobbling.

"Wha..." I looked down confused. I.. I was bleeding. Someone screamed and enraged cry of agony. Slowly my eyes moved up, just as a blur came at me. Again, sharp agganizing pain tore throw me and I crumbled. Falling, stunned. I looked down at my chest panting for breath.

A knife... a knife was stuck in my chest.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

* * *

I was working the ropes around my hands as fast as I could. The knife that had fallen clasped between my numb fingers. I was cutting my own flesh as I tore through the tight rope.

"Don't touch him. Don't you fucking touch him!" The boy was screaming. I was frantic, my heart pounding my pulse jumping in my throat. Murasakibara-Kun wasn't moving, he wasn't moving!

The one who had stabbed Murasakibara was having some kind of fit, he was screaming, pulling at his hair. Even going so far to scratch and claw at his own face. The ropes were coming lose, any second now and I'd be free. As long as I could get out of these ropes before he attacked again I could fight.

I would fight.

"Why couldn't you just leave! Why couldn't you just stay in that fucking alley and bleed out! He hit you hard enough to turn your brain into jelly! And still you came!"

"Look at him!" The boy screamed pointing towards his brother. My eyes followed his finger, and I gagged. The boys face was practically crushed from Murasakibara-Kun slamming him against the wall so hard. He didn't appear to be breathing.

"Look what you did to him!" My cutting became more frantic as blood covered fingers tangled in Murasakibara-Kun's purple hair. He jerked his head up forcibly making him look towards his brother.

"... G-good." Murasakibara-Kun choked coughing up blood.

"Atsushi!" I screamed panicked. The ropes fell towards the ground. Gripping the knife I stood just as Murasakibara-Kun cried out. I was running watching in horror as the boy ripped the knife from Atsushi's chest raising it above his head.

I wasn't going to make it. I wasn't going too... "I love you!" I screamed. The boy froze looking towards me dazed.

"I love you, Ritsua-Kun." A shaky smile, the boy dropped Murasakibara-Kun's head back towards the ground.

"Really?" He asked moving towards me his voice hopeful.

"Yes, I love you." Keep coming towards me, forget all about Murasakibara. Stay away for him. Those words, the echoed in my head.

"You finally admitted it." Giggling he picked up his pace moving faster towards me. I stood still waiting.

"Kuro... chin.. ru-un." I looked past Ritsua-Kun towards Murasakibara, he seemed to be trying to stand, his blue striped shirt covered in blood. I jerked my eyes away from him the moment I smelled formaldehyde. He was close now, only inch's away. I tried not to flinch as his hand cupped my cheek.

"Say it again." He breathed smiling brightly.

I heard a slam as Murasakibara-Kun tried to stand but fell. I needed to get to him now.

Ritsua saw where my eyes were trained, his once happy eyes now black with seething anger. He screamed lunging forward. And I vanished, quickly side stepping him, the blade in my hand glistened in the little bit of light as I swung it towards his spine.

I would never forget the sound the knife made as it tore through his flesh cracking bone. The boy gasped falling towards the ground. My hands shaking I stared down at them... I had just... I..

"Why?" Ritsua-Kun's mumbled. "I lost sight of you... why?"

He coughed. "I could.. always... see... you. We.. could always..." His voice trailed off as his eyes dropped. I had just... did I kill him?

Murasakibara-Kun choked, coughing. I snapped out of my trance running towards him.

"Atsushi!" Dropping to my knees I started down at him, my hands hanging over his bleeding chest. I didn't know what to do... there was a lot of blood. He was... there was so much blood.

"Kuro-Chin... safe?" Murasakibara-Kun asked slowly, his eyes dazed and barley open.

"Yes, Murasakibara-Kun saved me." I needed to do something about the blood. If he kept losing it at this rate... he would surly die. In a panic I ripped off my over shirt pressing it down over the two gushing wounds. Murasakibara-Kun tensed over me, crying out.

I didn't have my cell phone, they had thrown it away. I needed to call for help. I needed to call for help fast. "Murasakibara-Kun, your phone. Where is your phone?"

He jerked struggling. "Broken."

Why? How was I to call for help without a phone. Tears poured down my cheeks. He couldn't die. Not from this, not after he fought so hard to protect me. I needed to find help, but I couldn't leave him. I couldn't leave him down here alone. In the dark.

"Tetsuya?!"

I jerked my head up my heart in my throat and I scream. I screamed louder then every before.

"Akashi!"

* * *

"Akashi! Help me please!" I was running, through the darkness and cold chill of the basement. I was moving fast towards Tetsuya's heartbroken voice. I hadn't expected to find him like this. No, I had expected to find them safe, only a little harmed but not like this.

I was frozen in place, the others quickly stopping beside me, equally as shocked. Atsushi and Tetsuya were sitting in the only beam of light in the basement. Tetsuya, he was leaned over Atsushi arms shaking, hands pressing down on a bloody shirt. He was staring up at me eyes haunted and terrified.

"Seijuro." The boy moaned glancing down at the unmoving giant. "Help me!" He screamed voice rising so loudly it echoed. "Fucking help me!"

I moved ripping off my button down shirt as I dropped beside them. Atsushi was in bad shape. Face pale, breathing ragged. I added pressure to the wound on his stomach gripping tightly.

"Tetsuya, the wound you're not covering it." I said gently as Tetsuya batted at my hand for a moment, as if he was afraid of me touching Atsushi.

"There's two." Tetsuya cried. "There's two." He pulled his hands back just for a moment, just long enough for me to see the second wound so very close to his heart. Oh god.

"Shintaro!" I snapped scared. "We need something else to stop the bleeding. Someone call an ambulance!"

The green haired boy rushed forward, tearing off his shirt. When he stopped next to Tetsuya the boy growled jerking forward as if he wanted to strike.

"Tetsu." Daiki said catching the boy attention. His eyes were like blue empty hole, Tetsuya wasn't with us. Not now, not in this moment, he was running on auto pilot. His instincts were in fight mode.

"They won't hurt Atsushi." Daiki was saying he glanced down at the bleeding boy his face paling. "I swear to god, they won't hurt him."

Slowly the boy blink. He back up an inch only far enough for Shintaro to press down on the gaping chest wound. Atsushi's moaned pained and Tetsuya tensed whining as he again made a move for Shintaro.

"Tetsuya!" I shouted. But the boy wasn't listening. He had asked for help, but now. Shock had taken over. His only thought was to protect Atsushi. Taiga appeared then quickly lifting the boy off the ground pulling him away from the injured purple.

"Let go!" He screamed, Kicking his legs. "Let me go!"

"Kuroko!" Kagami said his voice loud and commanding. "Let them help, until the ambulance gets here. Let them fucking help."

Bloody hands griped Kagami's arms. "Please." Tetsuya sobbed. "Don't let him die, Seijuro."

* * *

 **A cliffhanger I know i'm so sorry! But I really love them.**

 **I promise I will update again tomorrow! until then have a lovely night and enjoy!**

 **I have the flu or something so if there are to many errors I apologize!**


	19. Chapter 19

How many times was I going to have to do this? How many more of my friends would have to suffer because of the workings of another? It was an endless tunnel of stupidity and lack of understanding that lead us to this point. It was my inability to see the signs of minds filled with malice.

The documents on my lap were filled with many signs of unhealthy minds. How no one had caught on was beyond me. Just from the reports alone should have sent these two boys away yet they had been blindly ignored. It was almost humorous how those two were over looked in society. They had hidden It well I presume, even when we had seen one of them we had never caught on.

I closed the folder in my lap sitting it aside, now was not the time to be investigating those two. No, the Ritsua twins were not my concern at the moment.

My main focus was on Murasakibara who was currently in surgery. We have yet to be informed of his condition, which lead to different matters all on its own. My eyes found my second cause of anxiety. Tetsuya, he was sitting in the chair in front of me, eyes big empty voids, blood stained hands squeezing his thighs to the point I was sure he would leave bruises.

Physically he was here with us, but mentally he was somewhere I could not reach. He has not spoken a word since we arrived at the hospital and if you weren't watching him closely it appeared he wasn't breathing either. We had tried though, to get him to say anything, even a twitch would do. And yet, he sat there like a porcelain doll on a shelf.

My eyes scanned the others around me. Kise sat beside Daiki his eyes wide and terrified his legs bouncing as if sitting still was impossible. Aomine, he was furious his face a mask of pure unstoppable rage, he was unconsciously rubbing at the scar on his chest. Shintaro's eyes were transfixed on the door hands balled into fist the tape on his fingers darkened with blood.

Kagami, though obviously worried for Atsushi was focused on Tetsuya.

"Akashi." Kagami said leaning over towards me eyes worried, voice quite.

"Yes?"

"Kuroko's wrist." He whispered. "He's squeezing his legs so tightly he's bleeding again."

My eyes found those bloody bandages in seconds. It was true, not to long ago those white wraps had still been clean, but now with how much tension he had on his arms they were once again bleeding. This would be difficult, it had been hard enough to have him looked over by a doctor when we first arrived, but to have to do it again. He was surely going to put up a fight.

When we had first found him, I had not been aware he was injured. There had been so much blood of Murasakibara's on him that his wounds had been over looked. It wasn't until he had been following behind the ambulance to the hospital did I realize his wrist had been bleeding badly. I had asked what had cause the injury but he has yet to tell me. He has yet spoken about what happened in that basement.

All I had was my own assumptions and I would not rely on those any longer.

I stood slowly making my way towards him, though his eyes were trained on me he did not react. He was staring right through me eyes unblinking body deathly still.

"Tetsuya?" I knelt down in front of him but not touching. He was so unaware of his surroundings he would lash out at suddenly being touched.

"You're bleeding again." I said watching him closely for signs of him listening. "We need to go get your wounds treated again."

I held my breath waiting when those empty eyes looked down at me.

"Go away." Flat and empty his voice was.

I wanted to sigh. "Atsushi will be in surgery for a while, it is okay to leave for just a few moments to get your wrist looked at."

"No." There was more force to his voice now.

"Please Tetsuya, you can not sit here and bleed the entire time we wait for news. It could be hours before we hear anything and those wounds are deep."

"Go away Akashi." He snapped his eyes burning with some emotion I couldn't place.

"Kuroko, please be reasonable." Shintaro said his voice gruff. I stole a glance to the side, the others were watching on now finally focused on something other then Murasakibara.

"I'm not leaving." He said voice tight. "I'm not leaving until I see him."

"That could be hours from now! We may not even be allowed to see him until tomorrow morning!" Kagami snapped sounding frustrated.

This wasn't going very well. We were only seeming to work backwards, none of the things we were saying were going to make him move from that seat. If my mind wasn't so clouded with worry, maybe, just maybe I could think of something worthy to get him treated.

I was out of my element. This was not something I could force or demand of him. This was not a basketball match were I could see the perfect route. At the moment in time, everything was strained and unraveling around me. I had no strategy to help with mentally absent people.

"I'm not leaving Kagami-Kun! I don't care how long it takes. I AM NO LEAVING THIS SPOT!" He squeezed his eyes closed then, his face crumbling from its empty mask. Unadulterated agony now present.

No one spoke then, because no one knew what to say, everything was tense and wrong. This was all wrong. If I would have gotten that call earlier, if Atsushi's phone wouldn't have been broken. I could have warned him. I could have told him about the second person, if only that information wouldn't have come so late. I had never even considered the possibility.

I sat then, in front of Kuroko. Watching him closely, replaying the current events in my mind. It would haunt me, seeing Murasakibara like that. Even though Tetsuya had been hurt badly, when he was found their had been no threat of him dying. But with Atsushi, that second stab wound... it was so close to his heart.

My phone sat in my pocket like a heavy load weighing me down. If that call would have came just a few hours earlier. I could have warned them, I could have ordered Atsushi to wait for us.

I had made a mistake, I had wrongly thought their was only one attacker. Not two, that one phone call while on the train. In had changed everything and I had been unable to warn them...

I closed my eyes thinking back to that moment fear had swallowed me completely.

* * *

 **Flash back.**

"Akashi-San! I have important information." The investigates voice had been breathless. "You won't believe this and I'm sorry it took us so long to find this out."

I waited griping the rails as the train shook. "We just got back the analysis of the bite marks on Kuroko-San's body, since some of the bite marks were so jagged from ripping we decided to look at every single bite." The man took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry, we missed something so huge. There are two different sets of teeth marks on him. There are two assailants not one."

I had wanted to scream then. We had been working so hard around the fact there was only one attacker. But to find out there was two. Atsushi was running full speed unaware he was up against more then one person. Though I trusted his ability to fight, he has a head injury, the could gang up on him. They could use Tetsuya as bait to get him to surrender.

I hung up my phone quickly glancing around the train. This would do me no good, I called the police demanding they take a look through the empty hotel. Maybe if they found them first, all Atsushi would have to do is stay with Kuroko until we arrived.

* * *

I blinked, the lighting of the hospital was harsh on the eyes, the headache throbbing at the back of my head made me nauseous. We had only been here an hour but it felt like an eternity. Waiting for news on Murasakibara seemed to slow the world around him. Movement in front of me had be blinking up towards Tetsuya.

He was sweating, his arms shaking badly, his face deathly pale. My eyes focused on his bandaged wrist blood now completely soaked through. Was it possible, with the force he was using to squeeze his thighs he had made the wounds worse?

"Tetsuya." I said jumping to my feat. "If you do not willingly get up and follow me to a nurses station I will drag you there forcibly. You are bleeding badly, I will not take no for an answer."

"No."

I wanted to rip out my hair. Why? Why must he be so stubborn? "Why must you defy me!? I only want whats best for you! Do not make me resort to force!"

"This is something else you will not win against me Akashi." He mumbled not even bothering to look my way." Fed up I reached forward gripping him by his arms, I hated to use such methods on him but at this rate he would pass out from blood loss. I pulled him to his feet and as soon as he was standing his arm swung out gripping my shirt.

"Do not!" Those eyes, those electric blue eyes that were always so bland and empty were filled with fear and rage.

"Tetsuy..."

"Kuroko!" A new voice snapped making the boy flinch. All eyes turned quickly seeing the tall boy now standing in the waiting room. His brown eyes kind and worried.

"Kiyoshi- Senpai..." Tetsuya muttered as he lost the grip on my shirt.

"Riko called me, told me what was happening. Since I was close by I came to check on everyone. What's going on here? Why are you two fighting?" There was a calmness to Kiyoshi that the less of us lacked. He looked steady and in control. Something I normally was but could not find in this moment.

"Senpai." Kagami said voice deep and breathless. "Kuroko is bleeding badly but he won't let anyone take him to be seen by a doctor."

Those deep brown eyes found the worrisome wounds in seconds. The taller boy moved forward smoothly lifting the stunned Tetsuya off the floor. Of course Tetsuya reacted badly he cried out slamming his open palms against Kiyoshi's chest pushing.

"Put me down! I am not leaving! Not till I see him!"

"Kuroko, look at me." There was such a deep command in that strong voice that the boy stopped struggling. "How do you plan on seeing him, if you end up in your own hospital room due to blood loss?"

"I'm fine!" Tetsuya said voice going flat.

"You are not. You are pale and shaking, you must be seen. How do you think Murasakibara will feel, knowing you are out here causing your friends worry. How would you feel if things were in reverse? Would you want him to deny medical attention?"

"I..." Tetsuya looked away. "No." He whispered going limp against Kiyoshi's chest.

"I'm scared... This is scary, I want to be home with Murasakibara-Kun. I don't want to be here, I don't want him to be hurt."

"I understand, but hurting yourself farther will not help him." Kiyoshi said hugging the now crying boy. "So you and I, we are going to go get you looked over okay?"

"H-Hai."

* * *

I have been here for nearly six hours now. Watching over the group of frazzled scared boys. A few had finally gave in to the need to sleep. Quite snores filled the quite waiting room. I glanced over at Kise, he would whimper in his sleep ever so often his face looking pained. Aomine and him were pressed tightly together leaning on one another as the rested.

Midorima was leaned back in his chair his glasses resting on his lap his eyes closed. His sleep wasn't pleasant either, his face was drown up in a worried line brows pulled down. They all looked exhausted.

My fingers brushed through the hair of the head currently laying in my lap. I knew Kuroko wasn't asleep but at least now he wasn't looking as warn and sickly. The nurses and doctors that had seen him and been quick about it. Deciding to stitch up his wounds since he had ripped them open more. He had been agitated the entire time he had been away, fidgeting and whining quietly to himself.

This was not the boy I knew. When I had left for America he had not been this broken. Though I had gotten dozens of updates on his well being while I was away, I was devastated to learn such things had been done to him while I was so far away and unable to help. I was as worried as I was furious. It was maddening, knowing someone I cared about like a small brother had been injured in such a manner.

Then the call earlier. Riko had been frantic, Akashi had informed Seirin this time after Kuroko was kidnapped again. And just a few hours later she was informed that he was found, and relatively unharmed. There had been something in Akashi's voice though that had her asking about the others, though we were not close to Murasakibara it was still awful to learn he had been stabbed while trying to save Kuroko.

I glanced up at the red head. He was frowning down at some documents in his lap looking frustrated.

"What's wrong Akashi?" I asked keeping my voice quite, I didn't want to disturb the few sleeping boys.

"I'm looking at the records of the Ritsua twins. They are disturbing."

"How so?"

"They mother died when they were ten, seems their parents were separated. So after she passed they were sent to live with their father. He's a mortician, so that explains the smell of formaldehyde but for them to smell so much of it they must have been helping their father with the deceased."

"Why would anyone let their child around dead bodies?" I asked stunned, that must have been hard on two ten year old children.

"Their fathers records aren't anymore pleasing, he has a few lawsuits against him for altering how some of bodies. Though most cases were dropped after the parties were payed a large sum of money."

"That's sick. What did he do to the bodies?" Not that I was too positive I wanted to know.

"Seems, in one case he used the body parts of a different corpse and swapped them."

"What! How was he not put in jail for that!?"

Akashi sighed. "Money talks no matter the case, it takes very shallow people to chose money over that of a loved one."

"Okay, so the father is twisted but what does that have to do with his children?"

"Two children who slowly watched there mother wither away and die, forcibly sent to their father that worked with the dead and was obviously unstable. It does not surprise me the children were too."

"Please tell me they didn't tamper with dead bodies." I whined feeling sick.

"Not of humans. Between the ages of twelve to fourteen the police were called on them by neighbors who noticed their family pets were going missing. Someone decided to take action and when the cops finally deiced to get involved they were found with dozens of dead animals. All seeming to be stuffed and body parts exchanged. They were creating there own zoo of monsters it seems."

Kuroko whined them shuddering. "He said he learned how to kill them without them feeling any pain."

I froze. I had forgotten he was awake. He had been so quite and still if it wasn't for the weight of his head on my lap I would have forgotten he was there.

"Kiyoshi Senpai... He killed Nigou."

I rested my hand on his back rubbing slowly. "I'm so sorry Kuroko." I didn't know what to say, he had loved that dog. He was are mascot of sorts, he came to practice and barked as if cheering. Always following behind his master. Though I knew the puppy was no longer here it was still hard to hear about his death. He was part of our team.

"We left him in the alley." Kuroko cried.

"No." I said making the boy stiffen. "Hyuga went and picked him up when Riko told him were he was. He buried him, by the school gym. He got premission from the school, since he was always there with us."

The boy sobbed quietly into his hands.

"We will speak no more of this, I'm sorry Tetsuya. I was insensitive I did not mean to upset you." Akashi said closing the folder.

"I'm fine." The boy cried rubbing at his eyes.

"There is no need to lie. No one is fine, and that's okay. It has been... a very long day." Akashi said leaning his head back.

"Where is Murasakibara family?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"They went on vacation for summer break. They are aware what is happening, but since there is a bad storm currently delaying flights they have spoken to the hospital about relaying all information to me until they can arrive."

"Oh that was kind of them."

"We are not his family. Without permission from them we would have not been able to learn anything of Murasakibara well being."

* * *

It wasn't until the next morning did we get word on Murasakibara-Kun's well being. I held my eyes open all through the night unable to sleep. I was afraid to do so, afraid if I closed my eyes I would wake up and learn that he had not made it.

Now I was sitting next to his hospital bed, fighting sleep once more. He was pale and still. An IV in his arm and an oxygen mask on his face. The surgery had gone well, and there would be no lasting damage done to his body beside a few scars. I was glad. I was so relieved to here it, but he had still not woken yet so I could not rest.

I wanted to see those Violet eyes opened, I wanted to hear the lazy timber of his voice. I wanted to make sure he was okay mentally as he was physically. It had to be traumatizing, being stabbed during an attack. Murasakibara-Kun was strong, but that would effect anyone... right?

My head kept bobbing as I fought sleep. It was nearly thirty two hours since I had last slept. It felt like a dream all that had happened. The lazy fun we were having that day. The nice walk we had been taking before everything had crumbled around us.

I was angry with myself for not realizing sooner who my attackers were. I was agitated that I had not been aware the boy had a twin. That explained why he seemed so different with each visit, because they had never came at the same time. They had choose to confuse me and take turns hurting me all because of there twisted idea of love.

All those nights I sat in that room chained and scared. All they wanted to hear was that I loved them in return. How sick was that, did people really have that type of love in them? The kind that made them want to lock someone away from the world. The kind that would make them go mad with the need to dominate the other.

That was not love, that was a twisted obsession that had turned deadly. I wouldn't make such mistakes again. I would not be overly kind to those around me, I would be invisible. I would stay hidden from those I did not know. My kindness to them, had almost cost Murasakibara-Kun his life. I would not risk him again just because my personality made me kind to others.

"Mmm" I jumped at the quite moan my eyes landing on the stirring Murasakibara-Kun.

"Murasakibara-Kun." I was standing beside his bed in second gripping his hand. He blinked open those slanted eyes, searching.

"Kuro-Chin." He mumbled voice slurred. The others quickly gathered around the bed looking the dazed boy over.

"It's okay Murasakibara." Shintaro said catching the giants attention.

"Mido-Chin, everyone okay?" The large hand in mine trembled.

"Everyone is fine, Atsushi." Akashi-Kun said gripping the giants shoulder.

"Kuro-Chin." Murasakibara muttered again looking my way.

I pushed his rumbled hair out of his eyes. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save Nigou." The giant said voice catching.

"That's not your fault, Murasakibara-Kun. We couldn't have none what was going to happen." Though it hurt that he was gone, though I was angry I had taken him out of the house. I hadn't imagined he would be hurt and killed.

"Mmm." Murasakibara-Kun hummed looking towards Atsushi. "Where are they?" His voice though quiet and sleep filled was seething with hate.

"One is dead, the other his face it was severally crushed. He was moved to a different facility for treatment that has police on staff to keep him there until his sentience is decided."

"The other one... is dead? How?" I swallowed, Murasakibara-Kun hadn't been awake for that moment. Not when I had attacked the second twin with the knife.

"I.. stabbed him." I glanced away, remember the sound his flesh had made. Remember the feel of the bones in his spine giving away as the knife tore through him.

"You... Are you hurt?" Murasakibara-Kun suddenly asked sounding worried.

"No, I'm fine. The only injury I have is self inflicted."

Murasakibara-Kun blinked confused. "How? How did you hurt yourself?" Akashi-Kun was staring at me now, eyes intense.

"To get the ropes around my wrist off, I used one of the knives. But they were tied so tightly that I had to cut my own skin to get them off."

My sweat dropped the moment Atsushi glared at me. "That was foolish. You could have bled to death if you cut to deep!"

"Murasakibara-Kun, you do not understand. He was going to stab you again, I had to do something."

"I... you..." He struggled as if not knowing what to say. "You are never to do anything like that again!" He finally snapped, then his eyes fluttered.

"Go back to sleep." I said sighing. He was agitating himself.

"Can't." Murasakibara-Kun whined pouting.

I blinked. He was suddenly back to his childish self. "Why not?"

"I'm hungry." He grumbled looking away.

I caught my breath stunned. Hungry...

"I want sweets." He stated then, blinking calmly almost in a bored manner. I had been worried. So worried he would have lasting affects of the attack, but all it took for him to forget about it was the fact no one was hurt that he cared about and that he was... hungry.

"You fool! You just had surgery, you can't have sweets!" Midorima-kun snapped sounding frustrated.

"But, I want some." The giant chimed in his voice childish.

Something bubbled in my throat then, something I didn't think I would be doing in this moment. Not so soon after so much had happened.

"Atsushi." Akashi said voice commanding. "You are not to eat such things right now."

"Eh?" Murasakibara-Kun cried looking around the room. "Kuro-Chin! Want sweets please."

I couldn't hold it any longer. I fell forward face now pressed against Murasakibara-Kun's and I laughed. Laughed so hard my knees trembled. He was such an idiot, such a simple minded person when he wasn't being serious. And that was calming to me, so very relaxing.

"I shall get you some." I said laughing still. "When the doctor allows it."

"Ehhhh?! Kuro-Chin!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is so late! I'm sick and still fighting whatever it is!**

 **Hopefully you weren't to displeased with this chapter.**

 **there is only a couple more for this story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

The cool breeze sent the aging leaves falling slowly towards the earth. Slowly making my way through the streets I moved while glancing down at my phone once more frowning. Earlier in the day I had received a cryptic message from Kagami-Kun demanding I meet him at the front of the apartments. I didn't quite understand what he was planning, he had been quite while at school fidgeting and glancing at his phone often.

Something was definitely going on and I planned on finding out. It didn't take me long to find the taller boy, he was leaned against the building once again playing with his phone. Eyes narrowing I moved forward.

"Kagami-Kun." I said stopping next to him.

The taller boy glanced up smiling broadly. "Ah, good you're finally here, lets go."

Once again frowning I moved along side Kagami-Kun watching him from the corner of my eye. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face, but if I had to make an educated guess I'd say he looked excited.

"Why couldn't we just leave together after class?" I asked curious. There really wasn't any logical reason I should have had to meet him when we attended the same school and lived in the same building.

"I had to do something first, now stop worrying about it and lets go will you."

"You're acting strange." I muttered still watching the boy beside me. Though he was one of my best friends, his actions were quite suspicious.

"I don't want to hear crap like that from the likes of you." The red head snapped playfully.

"I am not strange." I retorted staring blankly ahead of me. Apparently staring the boy down would not give me the answers I was looking for.

"Hush already will you." Kagami snapped moving swiftly through the streets.

"Where are we going?" I asked sighing.

"The street ball court, I still have some pent up energy. Lets go play some." Kagami said his voice more hyped then it was a moment ago.

Yes something was definitely going on here.

I walked quietly beside him now my eyes scanning the streets. People were hurrying about there day, moving swiftly and sure. It had become a habit, watching everyone around me. Even if they didn't notice me, I did notice them. I could hear the foot steps of someone walking behind me, quick as they moved to pass us.

Tensing slightly as the man passed I only calmed once he was a bit a head of me. His long jacket fluttered in the slight breeze.

"You still watch everyone so intensely." Kagami-Kun muttered.

"It has become a habit." I said watching as a girl ran across the street waving wildly at her friends waiting for her.

"I suppose you could have a worse habit." Kagami-Kun stated stopping at the cross walk. I moved up closely beside him as a man stopped just beside me. He was talking on his phone loudly, his voice angry.

The light flashed green, giving us the signal to cross the road. The man on his phone ran forwards still talking quickly to his phone.

"I don't really have trust for strangers anymore." I said absently. After everything that had happened, I didn't dare trust anyone.

"That is understandable."

I glanced up at Kagami as his own eyes scanned the streets. Everyone was a little more wiry these days. Less trusting of those around them. None of us waned anything to reoccur like the last time. No one wanted to fear for their lives or the lives of those they loved.

It had been a rough few months. Murasakibara-Kun had a hard time dealing with his injuries and it had been difficult to help someone as large as him move around. Luckily for me, when the GOM weren't around to help, Kagami-Kun was more then willing to do so. Murasakibara-Kun had refused to go home and oddly enough his mother allowed it.

Everyone was back home now, only on occasion did anyone come stay the night. Other then Aomine-Kun who was still living with me.

Thinking about Aomine-Kun made me wonder what he was doing today. He hadn't wanted to tell me when he left for school this morning so maybe he had a date with Kise-Kun?

"Ah, glad to see you made it." I jerked my head up at the sound of Akashi-Kun's voice. Eyes wide I looked around the street ball court I was now standing on. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't been watching my surroundings. An error on my part.

"What is everyone doing here?" I asked glancing around the court. The GMO where here smiling brightly at me. My eyes found Murasakibara-Kun in seconds he was standing in the center of the court a basketball in hand. A large red bow on it.

"Happy birthday Kuro-Chin." He mumbled smiling at me lazily. I blinked, I had forgotten it was my birthday.

"Thank you Murasakibara-Kun." I slowly made my way towards him taking the bow bound ball from his large hands. I ran my fingers over the rough surface, enjoying the texture of a new ball. Murasakibara-Kun bend at the waist smiling down at me his hair falling into his face. I blinked up at him feeling my face heat up, I knew what he was waiting for. Sighing I leaned forward pressing my lips against his, he tasted sweet like strawberries.

A large hand gripped the back of my head pulling me harder into the kiss. I melted against the warmth of his lips and the sweetness they held.

"You do know we are in public?" Aomine-Kun said voice deep and annoyed sounding.

Murasakibara-Kun growled before pulling back eyeing Aomine-Kun angrily.

"Do not interrupt Kuro-Chin time." Murasakibara-Kun muttered standing at his full height.

"Aw, share Kurokochii!" Kise-Kun whined rushing forward caging me in his warm arms. I struggled for a moment trying to get free. Kise yelped as a large hand shot out gripping the back of his jacket easily lifting him off the ground and dropping his a few inches away from me.

"Ugh... Murasakibarachii! So mean!" Kise cried from the ground.

"Don't touch." Murasakibara snapped glancing down at the sputtering blonde.

"No fair..." Kise-Kun whined pouting up at me eyes big and golden, and way to much like that of a sad puppy.

Sighing I rubbed my forehead. There was only going to be one way to satisfy Kise. I held out my arms towards him, silently giving him the okay to hug me. The blonde jumped to his feet happily running towards me his own arms outstretched.

He slammed into me with such force I almost toppled backwards if it wasn't for the large hand that settled on my lower spine keeping us both upright.

"Don't be so rough Ryota." Akashi-Kun said voice low and demanding.

"I'm sorry! It's just not everyday that Kurokochii allows me to hug him!" The blonde rubbed his head atop of mine giggling to himself.

"Kise, I think you hugged him enough!" Aomine-Kun snapped pulling the blonde away roughly.

"He's jealous." Kagami said laughing loudly before smirking over at the dark haired boy.

"Screw you!" Aomine snapped back growling.

"Is there a reason we are all meeting here?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Of course Tetsuya. I wouldn't drag you out to a basketball court for nothing." Akashi said smiling slightly. I blinked slowly watching my ex-caption, there was something in those deep red orbs I couldn't quite place but it somehow made me feel warm inside.

"We're going to play basketball!"Kise said hoping around happily.

For one wild moment my heart almost stopped in my chest. They were going to play basketball, him Kuroko was going to play basketball with his old team. He bit his lip to keep his emotions in check. After the winter cup and the words Akashi-Kun had said he had been afraid he'd never get the chance to play with him again.

"Kuro-Chin?" Murasakibara-Kun moved forward cupping the pale cheek running his large thumb just below bright blue eyes.

"I... After winter cup I never thought I get to play with you again Akashi-Kun." I whispered turning my eyes down towards the court ground.

"Ah, but don't you see Tetsuya... How could we not play with the most amazing person we have ever known." Akashi said moving forward smiling slightly as he reached out pulling slightly on my powered blue hair.

"Yea Tetsu, lets see if we can kick some Akashi ass! Me, you and Kagami. Against the other four." He couldn't help it, he smiled brightly. Yes this is what he always wanted, people in his life that needed him. That wanted him and loved him for him.

"Yes, I have no doubt we can beat them." I said once again letting my face relax.

"Don't get to cocky Tetsuya, we won't go easy on you because the odds are against you three."

Midorima chuckled slightly before turning and dumping his jacket on the bench.

"Just because you're mine doesn't mean I won't crush you in basketball Kuro-Chin." Murasakibara-Kun muttered leaning down quickly placing a kiss on my shocked lips.

"Oi Kuroko, lets go kick some ass! Two lights and one badass shadow. There is no way we can lose!"

Once we were ready and on the court. Everyone stopped making me pause unsure of the reason behind the lack of movement.

Before he was even aware what was happening the group of boys came rushing towards me arms outstretched. Startled I yelp when I was pulled into a group hug.

"Happy birthday!" The group of boys yelled.

The laugh, it was the most beautiful thing anyone of those boys had heard. Because that's what they needed. They needed for their phantom boy to smile and laugh. Filled with so much love he would drown in it.

Everything was right in the world now.

* * *

 **Thank you for everyone who followed Kuroko's story! I actually might try to think of a small one shot or maybe a whole story for Murasakibara and Kuroko. Might be a while since I have 3 other stories going right now. Two already being with Kuroko no Basket, check them out if you like.**

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **Till next time**


End file.
